Dream a Little Dream Of Me
by Wishful-Thinking-21
Summary: Jeremy is thrown off track by a weird dream and it didn't get any better as he found out, that Tyler Lockwood might have a leading role in his dream. Needless to say, Jeremy wants to know what this dream means, so he probes the causes of it...
1. Here we go again

**Chapter 1: Here we go again**

_Jeremy's POV_

As I heard the bell ringing, I didn't waste any time to make my way out of the school building.  
Today was really none of my best days. Today was actually the complete opposite of that. I couldn't concentrate and I was totally out of it. To be honest, the whole last week was pretty bad from my point of view. The main reason of that was my practically non-existing sleep. It was like my head couldn't stop spinning around – and WHEN I fell asleep deep in the night, I was having this weird dream. I couldn't tell if it counted a nightmare or just as a bad dream, but I always woke up in the middle of the night because of this fucked up dream. It wasn't really comfortable and there was no way of getting used to this. The whole thing about my current sleep habits threw me off the track.

I was caught sleeping in classes three times this week. It didn't only get me detention. It also involved an edifying speech of my teachers, too. They asked the typical questions, which doesn't need an answer, but should tell me to have a guilty conscience instead, just like: _You sleep in classes? Don't you think it's disrespectful? _Or – very favored, too –_ Are you on drugs, again?_ _Can't you get your hands off of such things? _ To tell the truth: I wish, I was on drugs. In that case, I would've known how to get back to normal, again. But I didn't take drugs anymore and I didn't know where those dreams came from.

The only thing I wanted right now was finally going home after a shitty school day and an hour of totally not amusing detention. I made my way across the parking lot – halfway realizing, that there was almost no one besides me. I was in such a hurry, that I trapped about something and fell backwards. It's not, that I don't fall at least once a day because of my clumsiness, but my insomnia almost killed my reflexes and so I just closed my eyes and tensed up my body – making myself ready to hit the ground - but I actually came nowhere near it. I felt someone grabbing me to keep me from colliding with the hard asphalt and opened my eyes instinctively. The first thing I saw were mesmerizing brown eyes, in which I started to get lost as I was interrupted by the voice, which belonged to these eyes.

'Hey, you better watch out where you're going', Gilbert.'

As I realized, whom the voice belonged to, I tried my best to get out of his grip. It was Tyler Lockwood. Of all people, who could have saved me from kissing the floor, it was him.

'Well, yeah..I-I'm tryin'.', I answered stuttering. I must've sounded totally dumb, but I was so confused at that moment. His eyes. They were exactly like the eyes, I saw in my dream. _No, I couldn't be dreaming about him, could I!_

'Whatever.', Lockwood said and made his way through the parking lot.

I watched him go – still confused._ This dream, which haunts me every night, was about Tyler Lockwood!_ I tried to ban such thoughts out of my mind and continued my way home. I didn't want to think about this weird dream right now. I just wanted to bury my head in a pillow and getting some sleep already. Insomnia is pretty much the worst thing in the world. You're in a state between awake and asleep and you can't think seriously about something. 

_xTVDxTVDxTVDxTVD__xTVDxTVDxTVDxTVD__xTVDxTVDxTVDxTVD__xTVDxTVDxTVDx  
_

I was running as fast as I could, even if I couldn't see much. It was dark. The only light came from the full moon. Its light shone through the trees on the dark ground of the forest. I felt how fear started to spread in my body, but I didn't know why I was running or where the fear came from. I heard a loud growl. Suddenly I lost the power to breath. My lungs stopped acting the way they used to and I panicked, but I couldn't stop running to catch my breath. It was like my legs didn't belong to me anymore, like I had lost the control. They just kept running. As the air in my lungs was completely gone, the scene around me started to fade away. It had been dark, but now my eyes could only notice complete blackness and within one second my body collided with the hard ground.

_As I finally became conscious, again, I felt strong pain, which must've been caused by the drop. I tried to calm and comprehend the situation, but was interrupted. I felt a warm breath against my skin and as I concentrated I realized, that it sounded more like a snort from an animal then a human breathing. I started to panic again and before I could think of what to do, my eyes opened abruptly and I looked into piercing gold-brown eyes. They looked like a mixture between golden honey and brown chocolate and were fascinating. As I could avert my gaze from them I hardly realized the creature that the eyes belonged to. Even if it was still dark in the forest, I saw that it wasn't human. It-It looked like a…_

'…wolf', I whispered as my eyes shot open.

It was this strange dream, again, the dream that costs me a lot of sleep, lately. _Why do I always dream about the same situation? And why do I wake up always at the same part of the dream?_ It didn't make much sense to me.

As I had collected myself, I sat up from the couch and made my way out of the living room. I went to the kitchen and opened the fridge to grab a coke. As the cold liquid made its way down my throat I remembered the scene at school today. I remembered Tyler's eyes, which had the same mystery locked in them as the eyes from my dream had. _Is there really a connection between my dreams and Tyler? _Even if it was really impossible, that Tyler played a role in my dreams I had to find out, what the dream meant. In this second I came to the conclusion that I had to pay someone a visit.

* * *

_So, this is the start of the first fanfic I ever wrote.  
What do you think of it? Would be nice to get some reviews ;)_


	2. A constant wave of tension

**Chapter 2: A constant wave of tension  
**

As I stood in front of the Lockwood mansion, I wasn't so sure about my intention, anymore, but I wanted to know, why I was having this weird dream. And god, I really wanted to sleep more than two or three hours a night. This wasn't the best idea to solve my problem, but it was the only one I could come up with.

I made a few steps forward, so I could've pushed the doorbell, if I wanted to, but I didn't know if I wanted to. _Would it really solve my problem? _Oh man, I totally wasn't able to think clearly. Well yeah, I slept a bit earlier, but I was still out of it. _This dreams had to stop, no matter how.._, I decided and pushed the doorbell.

As the door opened and Tyler stood in the front door, I couldn't look at anything other than his eyes. I wanted to be sure. I wanted to know, if these eyes were the same as in my dream and as much as I wanted them not to be, I started getting lost in them again. These golden-brown eyes looked exactly like the wolf's eyes. As I looked deeper into them, I started to see a bit of surprise in his eyes, but as soon as I realized it, as soon it faded away. _  
_  
'What do you want here, Gilbert?', Tyler asked me with an irritated tone in his voice.

'Uhm, Hey Lockwood. I-I wanted to talk about..ehm something with you. I-It' very important..i guess', I started stuttering. _Great Jeremy, just great! Where the hell went my determination, that I had a moment ago? _I asked myself, while I started to shake my head in disbelieve - mentally, of course.

I watched him and saw him nodding his head lightly. In the next moment, he turned around and made his way back inside the house along the entrance hall.

_Does he want me to follow him?_ I began to check out on my options. I still had the chance to make a few steps backwards and run away, but I was so curious. When I would go inside, I didn't really have the chance to run, I would've to go through the situation.

'Are you comin', or what? You wanna talk with my front door? Because you seriously don't get an extra invitation, Gilbert.', I heard Tyler shouting from somewhere inside the house and I knew that running away was no option for me, I wanted to know and I had to know what was going on.

I made my way through the entrance hall and saw Tyler Lockwood sitting on a couch and pouring some booze into a glass.

'What? You had to figure out how to get into a house first or why did it take you so long?', he asked me with a slightly amused undertone, which sounded more nervous than anything. _Did he know, or what was the reason for HIS nervousness? No, he couldn't, could he?_

As he had filled the glass, he swayed the bottle with the booze to another glass. He looked up to me with a questioning look on his face. I nodded my head slowly. I knew I wouldn't have much confidence to ask the things I wanted to and so it wasn't really bad to have a drink or two to get it on.

'Thanks', I said, as I made my way to the table to grab the glass. I didn't know with which alcohol the glass was filled, but I didn't need to know. It was probably some of the many sorts of whiskey, which were stored in the Lockwood mansion. I drank the whole glass without hesitation and I felt a burning in my throat as the alcohol ran down my throat. I put the glass down and took a few steps back until I felt the wall in my back. I thought it would be better to keep some distance. And to be honest, I felt a lot safer with a supportive wall behind me.

'Look, I-I really have to talk with you. I did never expect anything from you, but could you please for once in your life being serious about something?' I asked him with a mixture of seriousness and rage, but it came out harsher than I wanted it to be. _Am I angry at him? Or am I just angry, because I couldn't sleep? _I couldn't even answer the easiest questions. In the last week I slept just a little, I ate only a few bites and to be honest, the alcohol didn't help holding my self-control.

'You know, Gilbert, this isn't a way to talk with someone, who lets you in and serves you a drink and it seriously isn't a way to talk to ME. So, what is it you wanted to talk about?'

He spoke just as harsh as I did - maybe a little more. _What are you expecting from a Lockwood? You seriously expect a nice chit-chat? _Since there was no way to hide, I came to the conclusion that I just had to get over with it.

'I came here not just to tell you something, but to ask you something. I know this must sound pretty weird - but otherwise what's normal in this whole village. I have those dreams..and I-I just can't cut them off...', I started babbling and stopped myself as I realized what I just said. I started talking without thinking how to express it. _Wooah, Jeremy. Best way to ruin your only chance. _As I realized that I looked on the floor I turned my head slightly in his direction.

If my eyesight wasn't playing tricks on me, I saw him struggling between anger and something I wasn't used to see from him. It looked like he seriously worried about something. _Did he know?_

As he saw me staring at him, I opened my mouth to come up with something, but he was faster. The worrying expression on his face was replaced by pure anger.

'What? You wanted to tell me that you have weird dreams? Are you kidding me, Gilbert?', he asked me and stood up from the couch after he drank the booze in one go. He slowly made his way towards me, while continuing his speech.  
'Cause, you know what? This is seriously not my interpretation of a nice Friday-night. You seriously want to go back to the whole I-fight-you-and-you-try-to-absorb-the-blows-thing? Move on, little Gilbert.'

With the last sentence he stood less than a few meters away from me. His eyes had changed. In this moment they were so full of emotions. There wasn't just rage and anger, there was a lot more and even if I knew, I would cross the line, if I continued speaking about my dream, I didn't care. The only thing I cared about was my dream and which connection it has to Tyler.

'You do know something, don't you? I saw it in your eyes. My god, I fucking dreamed about you. Did you wanted to hear THAT? I don't know why, but I do. Is this a good reason for you to hear me out?', I started saying. Man, I almost shouted at him, but he wasn't the only one with the right to get angry.

'Gilbert, Stop it!', he said harsh, but I just ignored it and started shouting, again.

'Oh wait, let me make something clear. You really think I have nothing better to do, than coming here and confronting you with my dreams? Oh please, don't be so stubborn.'

'Stop it, NOW!', Tyler interrupted me, again, but this time he shouted - just as I did.

'No, I fucking won't, because you know what? I don't want to be here, but I can tell you, what I want. I want answers, because I'm starting to become crazy. You were in my dream and if that's not enough you were a fucking wolf in my dream. A wolf? Can you explain that to me?', I went on with my speech. I didn't know where the whole anger came from. _Was he the reason for it? Or was it the alcohol? Or was it the insomnia? _I didn't know, but I hadn't to. I was in such a rage.

'Oh, I guess not. You're Tyler 'I-rather-run-away-and-hide-than-confronting-myself-with-problems Lockwood. Congratulations, -'I stopped in mid-sentence as Tyler came closer with a quick movement. His whole body was slightly pressed against mine and his face was only a few inches away from mine. That surprised me and I widened my eyes abruptly, incapable to say something or to move. I could practically feel his breath on my face and it reminded me of my dream.

I saw the emotions, which flickered through his eyes, but I couldn't concentrate on the, because I saw in the corner of my eye that he lifted his arms and…

* * *

___Hmm, and how will Tyler express his anger...! :D_

_Wooo, this was so much fun to write. I hope it's as good, as I think it is :D  
Well, let me know ;)  
P.S. Sorry for the mistakes or typos I made, I tried my best and corrected the ones I found. _


	3. Closer to the edge

_I probably should tell you first:  
Well, there's a bit Jyler action with a (very, very tiny) bit of roughness and some confusion in this chapter. Yeaah :D Argh, whatever! Just read it ;)_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Closer to the edge**

_I saw the emotions, which flickered through his eyes, but I couldn't concentrate on them, because I saw in the corner of my eye that he lifted his arms and_ pushed them forward with so much force, I was sure, he could easily break something - or someone -, so I shut my eyes and made myself ready to feel him beating me straight in my face. I could already feel the pain, which I was sure, I had to expect, but things never turn out the way you expect. I heard a loud bang and as I felt a warm breath on my neck, I opened my eyes slowly – not sure what to expect.

His hands were placed flat on the wall behind me. They rested on the left and right side near my head and practically encircled me just as his feet, which were placed on the left and right near mine. There was practically nothing than thin layers of clothes between our bodies, so I could easily feel his heart beating wildly in his chest. I had no chance to escape and so I tried to calm. I failed, of course and instead of becoming calm, I started to panic. His head was in the amount of my neck. His eyes were shut tightly. _What the hell is he trying to do?  
_  
I didn't know, if I should've been afraid of him or angry at this moment and I wasn't sure if I wouldn't have preferred him beating me up than being so close to me without making any move. I was really confused and it didn't get any better as I heard him inhaling deeply through his nose. _Did he really do, what I thought he did? Oh, man. How fucked up is this?_ I felt him lifting his head up to my ear, slightly brushing my cheek with his.

'I told you to stop, Jeremy! This isn't my fault, just so you know.' Tyler whispered in a hoarse voice into my ear. I could practically feel his mouth forming into a smirk as he started talking.

'I can't tell you why and little less I know the answers to your questions, but', he whispered, his voice still hoarse, but I could tell that he was a bit amused by the whole situation. _Why is he amused? Is he mocking me?_ Before he continued his speech, he brushed his teeth against my earlobe. 'I can tell you, that I have this dream, too. Me – the big bad wolf – chasing after you – the innocent little kid.' At the end of the last sentence he added an amused chuckle and I was totally perplexed. _This couldn't be Tyler Lockwood, could it! _As opposite to this I appreciated the beats he gave me in the past. I knew how to react, when he started fighting with me but now I totally didn't know how to react. I was shocked and I started to panic even more.

He pulled his head a bit back, so I had a clear view of his face. His eyes were almost completely golden and they looked more and more exactly like the eyes of the wolf in my dreams. There was so much locked in them and I started to concentrate on their shimmer and the feelings, which flickered through them. I could tell that there was rage somewhere hidden in them, but the only feeling I clearly saw was the amusement. _Wait and what is with that other feeling? _It looked like he hungered for something_. Wait, did he hunger fo-,_

I couldn't finish my thoughts, because he irritated me by bringing his right hand to my face. He brushed the outside of his hand slightly against my cheek and in one swift move he held my chin with his hand and pulled his face near mine until his lips brushed against mine. At this point, I totally lost my ability to think straight and I couldn't move either, so I just let him do, what he was about to do. _I mean, where should I go? Behind me: Wall. In front of me: A really odd Tyler Lockwood._ He started nibbling at my bottom lip. I was so surprised and shocked by his action, that my eyes widened and my mouth fell slightly open. Stupidly Tyler took that as an invitation to push his tongue in my mouth. I winced as he explored my mouth in a soft, but determining, way. _Oh god, what the hell is wrong with him? What the hell is wrong with me? Do something, goddamn! _As I was able to think straight, again, I knew, I had to make him stop. I did the only thing, which came in my mind so far. I bit him in his tongue, but my plan came out different than I thought it would. Tyler smirked through the kiss and let out a deep growl. He took my action as an invitation to deepen the kiss. While he became rougher and more determining, he ran his left hand along my side, stopping at my hip and grabbing it tight. _Was he playing some sick game with me? _I took all my strength together and bit him, again, but this time harder than the first time. While I did that, I brought my hands to his shoulders, trying to push him away. I knew he was stronger than me, but I caught him by surprise and he let go of me and stumbled backwards.

I wanted to scream at him for doing such things and running away at the same time. I wanted answers, but I didn't know if I could stand staying here. I looked straight at him and I saw him glancing shocked at the floor and shaking his head in disbelieve. His glance slowly drifted to me. He watched me with wide eyes. I guess he was trying to comprehend, what he just did. _Now he's playing all innocent and shocked? _

'I-I..really didn't-', he stuttered with a higher voice than usual. _Yeah? You didn't do what? _But in the next moment, he had banned all his emotions – including his shocked expression and the nervousness, which I heard in his voice – from his eyes and his face.

He looked directly in my eyes and started talking again  
'Gilbert, you really should go, now.', he told me in a voice, which made me wince mentally and - as unwillingly as I admited it - almost hurt me. His voice sounded so cold, I'd never heard him speaking with such cold and hateful voice. _Well, at least he's back to his hiding-and-ignoring-is-better-than-solving-attitude. Hallelujah._

As much as I wanted answers, I thought it would be best to get out of there. I collected my thoughts, as much as it was possible for me at this moment and made my way out of his house as fast as I could. As I went outside, I saw the sky starting to get dark and looked at my watch. _19:46. _I headed home, deciding to take a longer route, than I did to get here. _What the hell did just happen?_ I still couldn't find answers to my questions; it was more like there were more questions in my head than before my visit. _I guess, my weekend will be just as bad as my whole last week - maybe even worse. Oh god, please help me!_

* * *

_I hope this Chapter is somehow likable. I really can't tell if this Chapter turned out right.  
So please, let me know, if it's good - or how I can make it any better ;)_

_P.S. There will be much more Jyler action in the next chapters - I guess :)_

_Oh right - before I forget: Sorry, if there are mistakes or typos in the chapter. I only have two eyes and they're not always reliable. x)_


	4. Pretty handsome awkward!

_It's been a while, but here's finally Chapter 4! Yees._

P.S. I was watching Transformers, while writing it and a special part of the film  
made me name this chapter 'Pretty handsome awkward' :D I think it fits pretty good.  


* * *

  
**Chapter 4: Pretty handsome awkward!**

_Tyler's POV_

_Although the fact that darkness surrounded me, I was able to sense everything: the muddy path, which ran uneven through the scenery; the trees, which surrounded me; the light, which came from the full moon above me. I saw it all, while I was running through the forest. I couldn't tell, why I was running, but I knew I had to. I felt the fear that clung to my limbs, but I was sure that I didn't run from something. I wasn't running away. I ran to something. I wanted to get somewhere, but I didn't know where to. My legs ran as fast as they could and my nose breathed in the whole air around me, trying to find a special scent. As a metallic scent with a special mark made its way through my nose, I let out a loud growl. I recognized the scent. I knew, it belonged to the thing or the one, I was searching for. I knew I wasn't far away from where I wanted to be. My destination was only a few meters away; the destination that I didn't know, yet._

_As I saw a silhouette lying on the muddy floor of the forest, I stopped abruptly. My body tightened. The fear in my body increased, but it had nothing to do with me, it was about the one, who laid in front of me. The arm of the silhouette, which clearly belonged to a younger guy, was slightly covered with blood. I began to worry. The feeling became so strong that I wasn't able to stand the distance between the boy and me. Without thinking, I jumped as near to the body as I was able to. My head went reflexively to the boy's chest. As I heard his heart beating calmly, I was slightly relieved. My whole body loosened up and I turned my head backwards, so I was able to see the boy's face. His skin was pale and slightly covered with mud; His hair was brown and long enough to reach into his face; His mouth was slightly opened and had a light touch of pink. The moonlight shone onto him and I couldn't look away from him. He looked so delicious. As his eyes opened, I got lost in the shimmering brown of them. Now, I realized, whom I wanted to find and whom I wanted to be okay. The boy I-I was searching for was…_

'Gilbert', I whispered dreamily.  
As I realized the words that came out of my mouth, my eyes shot open abruptly and my body set upright.  
'Gilbert! No fucking way!', I told myself angrily, as my hands clenched into fists.

I hated this dream. This strange dream was the reason, I couldn't sleep through the night; the reason, I was in a bad mood the whole week. _Why am I having this dream and why the hell do I yearn for little Gilbert?  
_'I don't yearn for him!'I corrected myself, whispering angrily. _You do. We do._ I sighed deeply trying to calm down. My eyes roamed around and I realized, I was still in the living room. I concentrated and became aware of the reason why I fell asleep in here.

_Flashback starts -_

_As I heard the loud bang that came from the door, I felt better, but I still didn't know, where my mind was a moment ago. I kissed Jeremy Gilbert. Why did I do it?_

_Gilbert wasn't the only one having weird dreams. I dreamed about strange things, too, lately. I dreamed of him and me, just as he did. It wasn't a lie. It was probably one of only a few moments that I was totally honest to him. And there was the problem. The whole time, while I was merely a hairbreadth away from him, I showed him, what I wanted and I was honest - too honest. There was a part of me that really wanted to kiss him and that wanted to be near him, but I didn't know why. That part of me took control over my actions and in that moment I simply just wanted it. Oh god, what the hell is wrong with me! I couldn't explain my actions or my thoughts. I could only tell what I was feeling. I felt desire, shakiness and anger around him. I wasn't dumb enough to simply ignore the fact. I knew that there was something special about him and me - It just was, if I liked it or not. But I was Tyler Lockwood and that meant I rather liked to swallow something down, instead of being perished by something. I didn't want there to be anything between me and Gilbert, but I didn't know how to abandon the strange thoughts from my head. I couldn't stop these dreams and I couldn't think of a way to erase the memory of the kiss. So I did the only thing that came into my mind._

_I made my way to the couch and sat down, while I grabbed my glass and the bottle of whiskey. I filled the whole glass and drank it in one go. While I repeated the action a few more times, I noticed how my mind stopped thinking about Jeremy. As I had had enough alcohol, I put the glass and the bottle back on the table. After that I let my body fall backwards and sunk into the comfort of the couch. I was getting pretty tired and I slowly drifted away._

_- Flashback ends_

As I looked through the window, I realized that it was totally dark outside. While I tried to stand up, I searched for a clock. _03:34, Oh man. It's definitely too early._

Since I wasn't that tired anymore, I decided to take a shower. I wanted to wash the smell of alcohol off of me and I wanted to wash my memories away. _Thank god that my mom wasn't home. _

I took the bottle of whiskey and the glass with me and put the bottle back to where it belonged. Moreover I went to the kitchen and put the glass into the sink. After that I made my way upstairs, walking directly into the bathroom. I watched myself in the mirror and noticed that I looked pretty messed up, but it was no surprise. I simply looked like I felt.

Hoping, to make me feel better, I stripped off my clothes and turned the shower on. As the water had the right temperature, I walked into the shower. I felt my limbs loosen up, while the hot water ran down my body and I closed my eyes, embracing the feeling of comfort. As I put my head back, the water dropped on my forehead, sliding down over my eyes and my mouth. After a few seconds, I reached for the shower gel, squeezing the bottle slightly to put some of the gel on my hand. I roamed my hand slowly over my body, trying to wash away the memories of yesterday. It remained in the attempt.

As my hand reached down to clean the lower part of my body, a picture of Jeremy shot through my brain. I stopped moving abruptly. I didn't want him to control my thoughts. But somewhere deep inside me, there was a part of me that had other plans; a part that hungered for  
the boy; a part that felt desire for him. That part took completely control of me. My mind filled with thoughts of Jeremy. _Oh god, please don't! _I felt my cock becoming hard as the imagination of little Gilbert near me - _Under me - _shot through my mind. I wasn't able to keep shut and so a loud moan escaped my mouth. My hands made their way down to my body, again - this time with a different aim. I didn't want to wash something away. Right now, I wanted relief. I needed relief.

* * *

Well, that's it. Tell me if it's good or not or whatever and please forgive me my mistakes and typos, but I'm sick at the moment. My head is spinning..hope the chapter isn't as sick as I am at the moment :D

I think I'll upload Chapter 5 pretty soon, but I can't promise. 


	5. It's a day that I can't stand

_Yaay, here comes Chapter 5. _  
Enjoy ;)

* * *

**Chapter 5: It's a day that I can't stand**

_Tyler's POV_

I was awakened by a loud and piercing tone that stung right through my head. I had to be used to the sound, 'cause the alarm rang out every morning, but on this morning it seemed to be more piercing than ever. It wasn't that I didn't hate my alarm clock from time to time, but right now, I was in a really _really _bad mood. I struck my left arm out, making the alarm clock fly across the whole room and collide with the hard floor. As I noticed the comfortable silence after the loud bang, which was caused by the collision, a triumphant smile spread across my face, but my delight was only short-lived.

I climbed out of my bed, even if I hated the thought of going to school right now. It had nothing to do with school itself. The reason, I wanted to stay in bed had a name. _Jeremy Gilbert. _I didn't want to face him. I didn't want to explain myself and my actions to him. He could be so stubborn and naïve. I knew, it was nearly impossible to tell him to let it go and get over the happened stuff. And that made it even harder, but I wasn't really the type of boy, who locked himself in his room just to avoid something. I did never let anything stop me from living my life as I wanted to and so I took the decision to go to school and to carry all my thoughts and worries off - in the manner of a Lockwood. When there was only one thing I was good at, it would be ignoring and avoiding something masterful.

I went into the bathroom and washed my face, not only trying to become fully awake, but to wash the horrible nights from the past week away, too. I was still not able to sleep enough to be completely in my senses.

* * *

As I made my way through the door into the school building, I was already welcomed by Matt.  
'Hey, Ty.', he greeted me smilingly, while I walked to him.  
'Hey, what's up, man?', I asked him, trying to sound as always. _Please don't let him become suspicious._

'Well, not much, but is it just me or do you really look like you haven't slept well last night? I mean, have you eyed yourself in a mirror lately!', he asked me - sounding halfway amused about my appearance.

_Thank god he doesn't take it serious. _In every other situation and to every other person I would answer that question with a stupid – and not so nice - line and get at least angry enough to form the idea of punching someone , but right now, I just wanted to be safe. I didn't want him to ask me out about the things that bothered me at the moment. Hell, I didn't even want to confront myself with them.

'Yeah, I-I mean no. It's not just you. I have some problems with my sleeping habits, but it's not worth talking about. They might turn back to normal, pretty soon.', I answered a bit lamely, while I was hoping that he let the subject fall.

'Huh, Problems with your sleeping habits? Is that the reason you're a bit out of it lately or is there something more?', he asked me – his tone went back to serious, again.

'No man. Everything's fine besides that.', I answered – in a way truthfully. All of my problems at the moment had to do with the dream and the few hours of sleep. Besides this, there was nothing.

'Okay, if you say so.', he said, but I heard from his tone that he didn't bought it one-hundred percent.

Anyway, there was no more time to ask me out, because Caroline made her way directly to us.  
'Hey Tyler.', she greeted me shortly, went on greeting Matt with a quick kiss and started talking with him, but since it was Caroline, who mostly talked about some – really uninteresting and boring - chitchat, I didn't really want to witness their talk, so I let my eyes roam around the corridor. I stopped abruptly as I noticed _him_.

He leaned against a locker smirking down to the girl in front of him. _Wait, not just only some random girl._ He was talking to Bonnie. I could tell that they were on very good terms with each other. They seemed so friendly with each other. That notice made me become really angry. I felt how the anger spread through my whole body. I wanted to separate them. I didn't want Bonnie to stand so near beside him. I didn't want her to talk to him in such a friendly way. I didn't want her to even look at him. Right now, I wanted to push her away from him. _Oh no, why am I feeling such weird things about him? Why Gilbert of all people? …Because! You just have to except it, you'll see, It'll be soo good. _There was _this_ side of me again. The side that knew really well, what it hungered for and what it wanted to do to Jeremy. I felt like my head was slightly spinning as I fought with my inner voices and the urge to rip Bonnie off of _my_ Jeremy. _My!_ After I was able to abandon my thoughts, I concentrated on Jeremy again, but this time, he didn't smirk. He looked knowingly straight into my eyes. _Busted! _I realized that he caught me staring, but I simply couldn't look away, neither could he.

After a few seconds I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned my head to the side, only to find Matt looking directly at me. He was standing there alone, looking questioningly at me. _Caroline must've walked along._

'Man, is really everything okay? I said your name like ten times and you didn't answer or react.', he told me with a worried expression on his face.

'Nope, everything's fine. You ever heard of microsleep? I think that was going on with me!', I answered him, sounding as convincingly as I could.

'Microsleep? Yeah, of course. Just do me one favor: Don't fall asleep in class. What should I do if you get detention? I'd be all alone and have some Tyler-free time. Terrible imagination', he said and began to chuckle, while he hit me in the side slightly. A smile spread across my face and suddenly all my thoughts and worries flew away. _Good to have him as your best buddy. _

As he heard the bell ringing, he added: 'Come on, we should head to class.', and made his way along the corridor.

* * *

Against expectation, the first lesson went somehow well, but in the second lesson, I started falling asleep again and again. As my eyes closed themselves on their own the fifth time, I apologized to the teacher and went straight to the restroom.

I turned the water tap on and held my hands under the spray, but to make my head think clearly again, I also splashed some water in my face. I pretty much enjoyed the cold liquid that ran down my hot skin /*gg*/. After that I dried my hands and my face and leaned my body against the sink. I closed my eyes, trying to gain power to survive the rest of the day and probably the rest of the week that won't go much better.

I heard someone coming inside the restroom by the squeak of the door, but it didn't bother me_. It's_ _probably just some random kid. _

'Tyler!', a voice, I knew too well, asked me and my body froze. _Oh fuck, today must be my lucky day.._

* * *

___Hmm, who could be the mysterious person, who made Tyler freeze in an instant? :)_

_Hope it turned out well, but if not I put the blame on my current healt situation.  
Yep, I've always good excuses xD  
However, tell me if you liked it or not ;)  
I'll post Chapter 6 pretty soon.._


	6. Takin' you down

**Chapter 6: Takin' you down**

_Jeremy's POV_

I went through the corridor, not really knowing what to do, since I had some free time, because my second lesson was cancelled. I was just thinking about a good way to spend my time, as I saw Tyler Lockwood heading for the restroom. He was in such a rush that he didn't see me. It seems like he was absentmindedly. Not that I cared about him, but I really wanted to know why he looked so messed up._ I mean, he is messed up, but he never looked like that._

I still wanted to know, why he fucking kissed me. The last nights – the nights after said kiss – were horrible. I couldn't fall asleep without having the picture of him kissing me in my mind. I didn't know what to think of it. I was eager to confront him, but I knew, it wasn't one of the best ideas to visit him again. He would've probably beaten me up …_or kissed me senseless_. I would take this shit as I took it the whole years, but it was of no use, if I wouldn't get any answers and so I just let it go.

But right now, I decided to follow him. I made my way to the restroom and opened the door just to find Tyler leaning against the sink. His eyes were closed and he looked almost desperate. I went inside the restroom, not really knowing what to think. As Tyler made no move to open his eyes, I decided to bring him out of his state of trance.

'Tyler?', I let out questioningly.

I saw him froze in an instant. He opened his eyes abruptly and watched me through the mirror in front of him.  
At first he looked shocked from my sudden appearance, but after a few seconds he squinnied his eyes a bit. In this moment he looked really _really_ pissed off.

'What do you want, Gilbert? Are you stalking me or something?', he asked me irritated, while he turned slowly around to face me.

'I-I..Is everything okay with you?', I asked him, suddenly worried about him. _Worried! What the hell! I'm not supposed to be worried about Lockwood._

'You really ask me, if everything's okay with me? Are you serious?', he asked me with a counter question. His voice was filled with anger and that made me flinch a bit, but I couldn't let go.

'Well, I just.. I don't know.', I answered him truthfully and pretty stupidly. I didn't know what to say. I didn't know anything at this moment. I didn't know if I meant the question rhetorical or if I really wanted him to tell me, what he was going through.

'Yeah, and that's the problem. You don't know anything about me and you don't know when it's right to keep distance and let things go. You of all people should know that I'm not okay. I'm pretty messed up. So shut up and answer your questions yourself, Gilbert', he told me. His anger rose with every word and so did my anger.

'What? N-No..Are you kidding me right now? I'm the one, who doesn't know anything? Really? You fucking kissed me and can't tell me why! So yeah, you are pretty messed up, but that doesn't change the fact that I want answers from you', I almost shouted at him.

'I already told you that I can't give you answers to you questions, so let. It. Go! When my memory didn't deceive me then you let me kiss you. You're just as fucked up as me', he replied. His tone was serious and impeaching.

'I didn't!', I shouted angrily at him, while I stepped forward. I made myself ready to punch him straight into his face. I really wanted to take him down, but as my arm struck out to hit him, he grabbed my arm roughly and slammed my body against a wall.

'You can't win, little Gilbert.', he told me, while he walked slowly towards me.

I didn't want to let it go and so I tried to punch him again, but with no success. He grabbed my arm, again, holding it, while his eyes looked straight into mine.

'I told you.' He simply stated.

I knew I couldn't win with only using my strength. I didn't want to admit, but I had to: He was stronger than me. I slightly smirked as an idea popped into my mind. Even if I couldn't win, I didn't want to lose against him.

I slowly walked towards him, until my body was only inches away from his. My gaze still locked with his. I saw that his eyes widened a bit. Additionally to that I could feel how his grip loosened. My lips formed into the most seductively smirk I could form. _Pleease, let it work! _As I saw that his eyes widened even more, I grabbed his shoulder with my free hand. I quickly switched our positions and slammed him against the wall. I knew this hadn't worked, if he wasn't surprised by my action.

'There's really no point in that. I wouldn't get an answer from you, would I?.', I asked him in an angry tone, but my voice sounded in addition to that unwittingly disappointed.  
I freed my arm from his grip and turned around, making myself ready to get out of the restroom, but as I made a step forward, I felt him grabbing my shoulder.

'Wait.', he said. I couldn't tell what he was thinking. His voice had no emotion in it.

I didn't know what to do. I had enough of this. He wouldn't give me an answer. I simply shook his hand off of my shoulder and made another step forward, but this time he grabbed my arm strongly and made me turn around. He did that with so much force that I lost my balance and fell backwards. I shut my eyes reflexive and as my body met the cold floor, I winced slightly. Suddenly I felt something heavy landing on top of me. As I opened my eyes I looked straight into Tyler's face, which was only a few inches away from mine.

His hands were pinned to the floor on the left and on the right near my head. His eyes were shut tightly. _Oh god, not again!_ It looked like he was in pain or something and within a second I started to worry about him, again. I squirmed under him, trying to get him off of me.  
He shut his eyes even more tightly.  
'Don't move... J-Just don't', he told me in a serious tone, but I noticed that his voice was also shaking. _Was he nervous?_ I didn't know why I did what he told me, but I thought that it was better to do so, even if I wanted so badly to break free. _The last time I didn't do what he told me, he fucking kissed me!_

Tyler opened his eyes slowly, while he got off of me. He looked down at me mumbling something I couldn't understand. It seemed like he was saying something to himself. After he brushed his hand slowly over his face, he headed for the door.

'Today, after school. Parking lot.', he told me before he left the restroom.

I was still lying on the floor, hoping he was going to tell me, what I wanted to hear, when I'd meet him in the parking lot. I didn't know that it was possible, but the whole thing was even more confusing than before. _Should I go to the parking lot after school? Do I want to go? Will I go?_

* * *

Yeah, Chapter 6 ;) Hope you like it..I think it turned out pretty good, but I'm always unsure about that xD  
Well, let me know, what you think. 


	7. It ain't gonna be easy

_Yes, Chapter 7. Took long enough! _

* * *

**Chapter 7: It ain't gonna be easy.  
**

_Jeremy's POV_

_Great Jeremy, just great. What are you even doing here? _I was standing in an isolated corner near the school building. My back was pressed against a cold stonewall and I tried to put my thoughts in order. I really didn't know why I was here. Yeah, of course, I wanted to get answers, but could I trust Tyler? He was so strange lately. I mean, he was strange before, but now he seemed to be totally out of character. Yes, he was still aggressive. Yes, he was well known for beating people, especially me, but he never seemed so confused and irritated before. _Or_ _am I just interpreting it the wrong way? _I didn't even know where my mind was. I looked on my mobile phone one more time to check the time. I was standing here for fifteen minutes, already. Slowly but surely, I was losing my patience. Additionally to that I lost my trust that he'd come as he said. Well, to be precise, he never said that he'd come.  
_Was he making fun of me? Did he lie?_

I started to become tired of standing there the whole time. I hadn't much power, because of the whole happenings and actions lately. I let my body sink down to the floor and sat myself cross-legged. I tried to accept the fact that Tyler wouldn't come anymore. _I was so stupid to trust him!_ I put my head back, leaning it against the wall and closed my eyes. I was tired, too tired. I just let myself calm down and relax.

Suddenly I heard someone clearing his throat and my eyes shot open. I saw Tyler standing in front of me. He looked straight into my eyes, but after a few seconds he turned his head to the side.  
'Hey', he said simply.  
'Uhm, hey.', I replied brilliantly – my voice sounded a bit sleepily – while standing up slowly. 'Did something prevent you from coming here at time, or what?', I asked him. My voice sounded calm, but I was slightly pissed, because of his unpunctuality. _I had already started to accept the fact that he wasn't coming and now he was standing in front of me. Oh God, Stop fucking with my mind, Lockwood!  
'_Y-Yeah, actually..urgh, whatever, Gilbert! I'm here now, so let's talk', he said serious and slightly annoyed. _What? Is the subject a little bit too touchy for you to talk about?_  
'Uhm..Yeah.' _Best answer you could come up with, Jeremy! _  
'What? Now you're out of words? Excuse me, but a few hours ago you were totally for discussing and talking about every fucking detail. What's with that, Gilbert?', he asked me. I could tell from his voice that he was getting angry.  
'If you have to ask the same question over and over again, without getting an answer then it's getting tired to come up with that question for the 100th time, okay?', I started, while moving towards him. 'Could you please drop your aggressiveness and could you please for once use my first name, so that we can discuss in a behaved way?', I asked, getting angry myself. _He was so not allowed to be angry! I was!  
_He looked at me and seemed to be confused. There were so many emotions which flickered trough his face that I couldn't define them more closely.

'Hey, Is everything alright?', I heard someone asking towards Tyler and me. We both turned our heads to the direction from where the voice came. I saw Stefan standing there. He looked straight in our direction and was mustering us. Before I could come up with an answer, Tyler already began to speak.  
'Yeah. There's no problem. Everything's just fine', he said calmly, while looking serious and slightly pissed at Stefan. But Stefan didn't seem to trust Tyler's words and his gaze turned to me. _Was he waiting for an answer from me, too? Oh god, he's so damn overprotective, since Elena told him to keep an eye on me. I'm not a kid! _I simply nodded towards him, but from his expression I could see that he was still not believing it.  
'If you say so, but if there's anything..', he began to say, but I interrupted him rudely.  
'Nope, everything's okay here', I told him. _I didn't want to start a discussion with him, too. Trying to discuss something with Tyler Lockwood was more than enough. _Stefan nodded slowly and started to go along.

I turned my head back in Tyler's direction, only to find him staring at me, already.  
'So, where did we stop?', I asked, trying to move on with our 'discussion', which hasn't really started, yet.  
'Well, maybe this is not the right place to talk serious about something', he told me, while turning his head to the side, again. He began to blink and concentrated himself on something, I couldn't recognize.  
'W-Why?', I asked him. _I knew why. I mean, we were standing in a corner near the school. Not really a great place to discuss something.  
'_Too many people could listen. I think we really should change the place, Gil-Jeremy_.', _he answered, while meeting my gaze with his, again. I nodded slightly. He was right. It wasn't only Stefan, who could easily hear us out. There were too many students, who loved to spread gossip and stuff. Of course, I didn't miss his use of my first name. He had to get used to this, just as me, but it was definitely more comfortable than calling us by our last names. It was just so harsh.

Tyler made a few steps back and turned his body in the direction, in which Stefan stood a minute ago, making himself ready to go. I looked at him curious. _Where would he go? _Tyler made his way out of the corner to the clear part of the parking lot.

As he realized that I wasn't moving or following, he stopped his movements and looked back to me.  
'You could either follow me and I promise, we will have a talk and you will get answers or you could stay there and let it go. And by the way, I'd be fine with the second option, too', he told me while loosen up slightly.

I wanted to get answers and I was too close from running or letting it go, so I followed him. Tyler was directly walking to his car and I started to become more and more curious.  
'Wait. Where do you want to drive to?', I asked him and even a totally stupid person could tell that I didn't trust Tyler in this moment.  
'Don't panic, Gilbert. I'll only drive us to a place that has many less ears', he told me simply.  
'Gilbert?', I asked him irritated.  
'Jeremy', he corrected himself while rolling his eyes.  
'So are you going to get in or not?', he asked me, while unlocking his car.  
I hesitated, but moved to the passenger's side and opened the door. _Now, there's no turning back. _I got slowly inside the car and closed the door with my right hand, which was shaking slightly. _No turning back. _

_Stefan's POV_

As I saw Jeremy and Tyler getting into Tyler's car, I started to wonder even more.  
I heard them talking about something, which must be very important to them. They were so mysterious about it, too mysterious to take no notice of it. _What are they up to? _Even if I was a bit persistent a moment ago, I knew that they won't beat each other up. They didn't seem like that and that made me even more skeptical. It was normal for them to fight, but it wasn't normal for them to discuss something. I saw, how the car drove down onto the street. _Where are they driving to?_

* * *

_Soorry to disappoint you, but the real 'discussion' comes with the next chapter..  
And I know, I take my time to get them together & stuff, but I think it's the best  
to establish the story piece by piece ;)  
Hope the chapter is likable nevertheless. :D  
See U soon ;P_

_PS: __ Sorry, if there are mistakes or typos in the chapter. I have to admit that I didn't take much time to search for mistakes or to correct them :D_


	8. How soon is now?

Here's Chapter 8. And I'm warning you, 'cause I think I'm going insane. Last night I saw how my room door moved on it's own (Paranormal activities in my room?) o.O I tell you, that WAS creepy.  


* * *

  
**Chapter 8: How soon is now?**

_Tyler's POV_

My hands had taken hold of the steering wheel. I pressed them as close to it as I was able to. _I couldn't lose my self-control. Not in the fucking car, while I was driving. _I started to concentrate on the road and breathed steadily. The ride was very quiet. Neither of us dared to start talking. There was this wave of tension, again. As I saw a junction that lead to a forest, I stopped the car on the edge of the road. I tried to calm, but I heard Jeremy's heartbeat. His heart was beating wildly. _Was he nervous?  
_  
I breathed in and for the first time, I started to become aware of the scent that was everywhere. But that was more of bad than a good thing. I could smell Jeremy in my whole car. _How should I stand it? _I let go of the steering wheel slowly and placed my hands onto my thighs, while clenching them into fists.

'Hey, is everything okay with you?', I heard Jeremy asking me. He sounded pretty worried. _Oh please, don't worry! Stop acting like you care.  
'_N-No..', I whispered quietly. Nothing was okay with me. I was fucked up, totally fucked up. I brought my hands back to the steering wheel and gripped it tightly. I also brought my head forward, until it came in contact with the steering wheel. _Why is this supposed to be so hard? _I shut my eyes tightly, not even thinking about what Jeremy would think of my strange actions.

'No? What's up with you, Ty? Can I help you somehow?', Jeremy asked me – his voice was full of emotions. He was worried and he seems to care about me, even if I could tell that he was still angry at me deep inside. And if it wasn't hard enough for me, he called me Ty. _Why did he start to be all friendly and caring right now?_ I felt his hand grabbing my shoulder slightly and at that point, I couldn't take it anymore. I moved my body back into the seat and pressed myself into it tightly. I didn't want to lose myself. I opened my eyes and looked straight into his eyes. They had the same tone of worry in it as his voice had.  
_  
_ 'You know what? I have a problem, a fucking big one. If I'd tell you, then you would start running off and thinking that I'm creepy', I told him. I was angry and my voice didn't hide it very well.  
Jeremy turned his body in my direction even more.  
'Try me. It can't be much worse than this whole situation already is, okay? Just tell me!', he nearly shouted at me. He really wanted to know. _Goddamn, why did he have to be such a stubborn and curious kid? _  
I turned my head to the side, looking through the window. He wasn't really helping to keep my self-control.  
'You really want to know, what my problem is?', I started, my voice dripping with anger. _He wanted the truth and he was getting the truth. _'I'm becoming insane. That's my problem. Do you know how hard it is for me to sit right next to you, when I'd rather want to be on top of you? God, I know that must sound pretty messed up, but I can't help it okay? I had this dream, you told me about, too, but I can't tell you, why I was a fucking wolf. It feels like I'm transforming into one. I can't shut my instincts off. I can hear your heart beating and your scent is just too strong to stand it.'

After I finished the last sentence, I shut my eyes once more. I didn't want to look at him right now.  
I didn't want to be in this situation. I concentrated on my sense of hearing. I could tell that he was wiggling in his seat. I heard a loud click. He was clearly loosening his seatbelt. _Great, Tyler. Now you can only count to ten and he's gone. _I waited for the sound that would tell me that he opened the door to get out of my car, but I didn't hear it. Instead of that I felt how something warm took hold of my chin. My eyes shot open and I saw that Jeremy face was only inches away from mine. He had cupped my chin with his right hand and he was looking deep into my eyes. I couldn't tell what he was thinking or doing, but I could tell that my mind started spinning. _Oh kid, you're pushing my nerves._

I was just about to move forward, as he took his hand from my chin to my chest. _I just wanted to touch him. _I couldn't deny it. I wasn't able to lie to myself about this and I wasn't able to lie to him about the whole situation. But it didn't matter to me right now, because he was there. He sat right in front of me and he didn't make any gestures to leave. It was more like he was moving further towards me. I felt him pushing me back into the seat and a loud growl escaped my mouth. At that point, I knew that the wolf in me wanted him to be near, but it wasn't only this side of me, that wanted to touch Jeremy badly. My whole body was yearning for him. _There's no lying about it anymore. _I looked at Jeremy questioningly. _Why did he push me away?_ I concentrated on Jeremy and saw his lips forming into a smirk. _Oh please, not again! _The last time he did that, he pushed me into a wall and started to leave._ Don't you dare leaving right now._

I couldn't concentrate on my thoughts, as I saw and felt him, bringing his body near mine. He started to stand up – well as best as it was possible in a car – and brought himself onto my lap. I felt him rubbing against my body. He leaned into me, while his hands reached to my shoulders and made their way behind my neck. That movement was definitely too much. I brought my lips to his, trying to go slow this time. I started kissing him gently without too much force and this time he responded right away. He was moving his lips with mine and his right hand made its way to my hair and pulled my head slightly back. I was surprised by his determining action and my mouth fell slightly open. He took the chance, just as I did before and pushed his tongue into my mouth. It felt so fucking good that I started to moan into his mouth, but I couldn't just let him control me. I deepened the kiss with using my own tongue and got rougher and rougher.

This time it didn't seem to bother Jeremy, because he was willing to let me explore him. He started moaning into my mouth, too. _Oh god._ My hands slipped under his shirt and I started to roam them up and down his back. _I want more._ I was just as eager as he was and so I scratched him by accident. He winced slightly and I started to stop my movements. Even if I wanted him so much in this moment, I didn't want to hurt him. I backed my head slightly away to have a clear look on his face, only to earn a disappointed groan from Jeremy. I could see that his eyes were filled with lust and desire. His cheeks were flushed and he looked so delicious. If I hadn't had at least a bit self-control at this point, I would've gone further. He just looked so adorable.

We both started to catch our breathes and he let his hands roam from my hair to my chest, again.  
'Well, that was just..', I started to say, but I didn't know how to put it into words.  
'Overwhelming?', Jeremy asked me, while he was still having trouble with his breathing.  
'Yeah, something like that', I agreed, while shutting my eyes. _This was just too much for me._  
'And what do we do now?', he asked me, slightly confused.  
'Well, first of all, I'd say that you get your ass back to the passenger's seat, because I'm sure as hell not able to come up with a good idea, while you're sitting on top of me.', I told him truthfully. I wasn't angry anymore. I was somehow relieved. I thought that it was good that I told him, what I was going through the whole time. _I mean, I told him and he kissed me. Well, when that was no good outcome from my point of view..  
_'I would, but to be honest, I don't know how to get back', he told me - slightly amused. I started to chuckle at his respond. _Oh man, what have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

Yeeees, some Jyler action, finally. I know it took me long enough, but I promise that it'll get more and more from now on x'D - Wohoo!  
I just had to come up with the 7th chapter, because there wouldn't have been some 'action' inside Tyler's car, if i hadn't brought them from the parking lot inside the car :D

PS. I'm not liable for mistakes & typos - they accompany my stories & chapters purposefully just to show that nobody's perfect^^  



	9. Everything's as good as bad

**In this world, everything's as good as bad**

_Jeremy's POV_

I was just about to climb back to the passenger's seat and I had to admit that it was easier to climb onto Tyler than to climb back into the seat. While I had my difficulties with the roof of Ty's car, I heard him chuckling slightly. _Yeah, very funny. _As I was sitting, again, I gripped the seatbelt and looked over to Tyler. He was about to start the engine.

'Where do you drive to?', I asked him curious.  
'I'm driving us to my house. B-best place to work things out, you know!', he said, looking onto the street, while a smirk formed on his lips. _Wait..what? Working things out? _I hoped, he didn't mean it like _that_, because this double meaning was freaking me out already and I decided that it would be the best not to answer. I became really nervous, now. _What have I done? I was the one, who climbed on top of him. Great, Jeremy. _To be honest, I was afraid that he could want more, than I had to offer right now or that he was just making fun of me. Both options were pretty bad, but I didn't know which one was worse. I had to admit that I was attracted to Tyler – even if it was a very strange thought. The problem I created myself was that Tyler knew it since my – stupid – action a moment ago, too. I didn't really know how to deal with my feelings before Tyler became aware of my attraction to him and before I became aware of his attraction to me, but right now it was very very hard to deal with all of this . My thoughts were spinning around Tyler's comment about working out for the whole drive. Tyler wasn't one of many words and I knew that he wasn't one, who did things by halves. _Oh god, stand by me. _

As we arrived at Tyler's house, he stopped the car and turned his head in my direction. I could see his movement in the corner of my eye. He seemed to look curious, but I really didn't want to look at him.  
I felt how my temperature rose and I felt so hot – and not in a positive way.  
'Hey, what's up? Why have you been so quiet for the whole drive?', he asked me, moving slightly towards me. I  
I took all my strength looking straight at him and keeping my _everything's-fine-mask_ on. As I saw his eyes, I noticed the shimmering in them. _Wait..Is he worried?.. Nah!_  
'Nope, it's nothing', I simply told him.  
Tyler looked questioningly at me. He was probably trying to find some revealing motion in my face._  
_'Don't try to fool me, Jeremy. What is i-it…Wait!...Oh man. Look, I-I didn't meant it like that..I mean, not really. I just want us to actually work the thing between us out, but not in the way you might've thought. The things I told you earlier were true and I want.. I can't move on without talking about the whole situation',  
he told me, having trouble to express himself and to calm down. It was almost cute and that's why I started to trust him and his words.  
I nodded slightly and we both made our way out of the car and into his house.

As we got into the living room, Ty told me to make myself at home, but I couldn't really relax and so I just stood near the couch, waiting for him to start a conversation or whatever he planned to do.  
'Do you want something to drink?'. Ty asked me casually.  
'Sure, why not, but I'd prefer something non-alcoholic.', I responded. I couldn't handle any of the alcoholic stuff and I knew Tyler could handle most of his problems with alcohol only. I was somehow overchallenged with the situation and I didn't want to make it worse than it already was.

'What? You think that I'm just drinking stuff with alcohol in it? Uhm, wait let me just see what other things we have', he told me, while looking disbelieving. _My thought didn't come from nowhere._

'Regarding the fact that you know every liquid in your bar and that you have no clue what non-alcoholic stuff's in your fridge... Do you really want me to answer that question of yours?', I asked him - chuckling slightly.  
Ty just rolled his eyes and made his way into the kitchen, looking for something to drink.

I started looking around, but I was still nervous and the fact that Tyler was in another room than me, didn't make it better. It made it even worse and so I made my way to the kitchen, considered of being quiet and calm. I stopped right near the doorframe and leaned myself against it. I saw Tyler standing in front of the fridge. The door was opened and he seemed to search for something. He really seemed as if he had problems with searching and it made me almost laugh. He looked like some kid, who was trying to find something without having any clue or plan. _The sad thing about that was that I really didn't overstate._I could guess that he wasn't in his own kitchen very often.

'Would coke be fine?' Tyler shouted – not knowing that I was standing near enough to hear him very clear, even if he wouldn't shout.  
I made a few steps to the fridge and leaned forward, so my mouth was near his ear. I didn't know why I did that, but I thought it would be fun to surprise – or even scare - him a little.  
'Definitely', I whispered into his ear. Tyler jumped slightly and let one of the cans that he had grabbed from the fridge, fall to the floor. His eyes shot to me and he looked very surprised by my action. _Gotcha. _I knew that I probably thought like a kid, whose prank succeeded, but it was priceless to see Tyler Lockwood dumbfounded. I couldn't keep myself completely from laughing and a slight laugh escaped my throat.

Tyler was still looking at me. He seemed to be hypnotized or something and within a second, he grabbed my hip with one of his arms quickly and pressed his body to mine. _Oh, oh.  
_Before I could come up with anything, he leaned his forehead against mine, looking directly into my eyes. _These eyes. They were so fucking beautiful. Argh. _Even If it sounded strange to say, they just were. Tyler pressed his lips onto mine and moved them in a gentle rhythm. _What was with the comment earlier? _After a few seconds, I started getting trouble to breath and I moved my head back.  
'Didn't you say you didn't mean ‚working out' in this way?', I asked him suspicious and slightly nervous.  
'Changed plans', he said smirking at me and this little action made me even more nervous.  
'Oh I see, you just can't keep your fingers off of me. Isn't it ironic that you even couldn't as we 'hated' each other and fought? If I had known that you wanted me in this way-', I started saying, trying to provoke him slightly to keep him from moving further_. Him looking angry at me and challenging me..well, I was used to that. I could handle it. But this new side -  
_'Gilbert?', he asked me warningly.  
'Yeah?', I said in a challenging voice. This was just how we used to be, even if the next move was completely different from our habits.  
'Do yourself a favor and shut the hell up.', he told me, while squeezing my hips and bringing his other hand behind my neck to push me towards him. Our lips met again, but this time he started moving rougher than before. He wasn't patient or innocent and so he bit after only a few seconds determining into my bottom lip and I couldn't help but moan and open my mouth slightly. He smirked into the kiss and pushed his tongue into my mouth. This kiss was so much like our first one and I wished that it wouldn't be the last. _From hot to cold and back to hot, again. I couldn't choose if I should let this happen or if it was more reasonable not to._

* * *

That's it. Hope you enjoyed.  
I'll post the next chapter soon - I guess ;)

PS: Yeah I hate mistakes & typos, too, but please get over it :P 


	10. Reaching a fever pitch

**Chapter 10: Reaching a fever pitch**

Tyler started rocking his hips against mine, clearly wanting to take the kiss onto a higher level. I had to admit that I was giving in and that my control broke by each movement Tyler made. I brought my hands to his chest and moved them slightly down, until I reached the hem of his shirt. I nearly clung to the thin fabric, trying to hold my feet on the ground. It was so overwhelming and so different from any other kiss I already had. Tyler had just the exact roughness in his movements and he was so determining, too. _Well, although it was actually no surprise, it surprised me that he was so passionately._

I brought my hands under his shirt and moved them to the bare skin of his hips. Suddenly Tyler pushed me into one of the cupboards, without breaking our kiss. I let out a small moan, while my body hit the cupboard roughly. Tyler rocked his hips against mine, again and separated his lips from mine, while bringing his forehead to mine. Both of us had problems with our breathing and so the whole room filled with the loud noise of our breathing and our hearts beating wildly.

I could see Tyler smirking at me He was looking straight into my eyes. The lust and passion in his eyes was undeniable. While one of his hands rested on my hips already, he brought his other hand to my hips, too, holding me strongly. _It shouldn't be that good and it sure as hell shouldn't feel that amazing, but it did. _I could see that Tyler wanted more and I couldn't deny that I didn't.

I opened my mouth slightly and was just about to say something, as he interrupted me smoothly.  
He brought one of his hands under my chin, to close my mouth again.  
‚Don't say anything. It doesn't need any words, now.', he told me, while his head was moving forward again. He was clearly moving into me for another kiss and I would have clearly given into him, if my phone didn't buzz in that moment. I brought my hands to his chest again, stopping him from moving foward. He looked irritated by my action, but I just gripped into my pocket, getting my phone out. I saw that I had one missed call – from Elena - and a new message – from Elena, too.  
I opened the message slightly pissed at her:  
*Hey, Jere. Where are u? Just make sure, you'll be home on time, today! E.*  
As I read the message I sighed deeply. It was okay that she was all protective and mother-like, but from time to time it only pissed me off. I felt like some child.

‚What? Emergency or something?', Tyler asked me and I looked back at him, again.  
‚Uhm..No. It's just Elena. She wants to make sure that I'll be home on time.', I simply told him.  
‚We can arrange that. I'm just driving you home, so you'll be on time and you won't have to deal with your sister.', he told me smoothly.  
‚You really don't have to', I started to protest slightly, but he was in fact Tyler Lockwood and that meant, he wouldn't let anybody disagree with him.  
'Gilbert, you really shouldn't argue with me. I'll drive you home. End of the discussion.' he said – very convincing.  
‚Okay', I responded, while making myself ready to move, but Tyler stopped me and pushed me into the cupboard, again.  
‚I didn't say, I'd drive you right now.', he told me while a smirk spread across his face.  
‚Uhm..I don't know, if that is-' I started to express my unsureness, but was interrupted by him, again.  
Tyler brought his hands to my ass, squeezing it roughly, while bringing his face to the side of my throat. He started to lick the skin there and bit down. I started moaning and giving into him. _Bye, bye self-control. Bye-bye rationality._  
‚Ahh, just make sure, I won't come too late-', I said, but it didn't really matter to me right now. The only thing that mattered was Tyler's body against mine.  
‚Oh, I'll definitely make sure that you won't come late. You'll probably come pretty soon.', he whispered into my ear and I could hear his amusement, but I couldn't think clear enough to fight his comment.

While he sucked the skin of my neck, he brought his hands to the waistband of my jeans and gripped it. Oh god. I shut my eyes tightly, trying to order my thoughts, but I wasn't able to. I felt Tyler opening the zipper of my jeans. He pulled my jeans down only a bit, to reveal my boxers. I felt myself harden in an instant. _Was he really doing what I thought he was?_ Tyler's hand slid into my boxers and grabbed my cock. I just couldn't repress the noise that came out of my throat. I was so turned on by this, it was unbelievable. It was strange, but it was so good. Tyler slid his hand down to the tip of my cock and chuckled slightly. His mouth went to my ear.  
‚God, Jere. You're so hot and turned on, already.', he whispered hoarsly into my ear, while he stroked my member in long and hard movements. He brought his lips to mine and kissed me, again. This time he was nearly gentle. _This was definitely too much_. I didn't really last long, but I couldn't do anything about that. In the next moment I brought my hips as near as I could to his body and came with a pretty loud moan.

It took me a minute to comprehend the whole situation. As Tyler took his hand out of my boxers and backed a few inches away, I opened my eyes slowly. I saw Tyler gripping a tissue, cleaning his hand. _Suddenly I felt a bit guilty._  
‚I'm sorry', I whispered – my voice still hoarse from the action.  
Tyler looked deeply into my eyes and a smirk spread across his face. Suddenly I felt how my face blushed. Tyler just nodded and kissed me slightly on the lips, again.  
‚So, I think we should hurry, because - as much as I'd like the fact that you stay here - I don't want to fight with your sister.', he told me, while he went to the sink. He washed his hands and splashed some water on his face. _He seemed to be hot, too._  
‚Uhm, what about y..-?', I started asking, not really knowing how to express myself.  
‚Nah, don't care about that. I'll take care of that later..myself', he told me, while winking at me. _What the hell was going on? Tyler winked at me? He kissed me? He, uhm… well, did things I never imagined from him!_  
I put my jeans back on and watched at my phone, again_. Oh shit, I didn't answer her_. I typed in the letters as fast as I could and pushed the send-button. _Before she'll call the police or something, I better answer her. I might overstate, but she was in fact very extreme, when it comes to this._  
‚Come on, I'll drive you home.', Tyler said, while he went to the front door.  
‚Alright', I simply said and followed him. _What a strange day. Could it be any weirder?_

_

* * *

That was Chapter 10. It was probably a bit..confusing..strange..or something like that,  
because I'm really not used to write something like that & 'm sorry if it sounds weird.  
Well, whatever! :) Hope you somehow enjoyed. I'll post the next chapter as soon as possible ;)_


	11. Thanks for the information

_Here comes the dynamite..I mean Chapter 11. (There's probably some dynamite in it, but it isn't going to explode, yet)  
Chapter 11's officially called 'Thanks for the information', but I __probably could have  
named it 'And with Stefan comes the drama', too :D_**  


* * *

  
Chapter 11: Thanks for the information**

The drive home was actually pretty quiet and unspectacular. As Tyler stopped the car at the edge of the road near my house, my head turned in Tyler's direction and I met those beautiful eyes, again. _God, what is it with my strange obsession with his eyes? I'm going insane..again! _We looked at each other for a few seconds, until he coughed and turned his head slightly back to the road.  
'Uhm, I guess you should go. You don't want to get into trouble, do you?', he said, while I could see that he was.._ nervous? Worried?  
'I _probably should, you're right. Well, I see you tomorrow in school, I guess.', I nearly asked, sounding nervous, too.  
'Yep.', he said, while turning his head back to mine, looking deeply into my eyes. 'See you tomorrow.', he continued, while moving further towards me, until his lips were only a hairbreadth away from my cheek. He gave me a quick peck onto my cheek and I started to brush furiously. _I really have to go, NOW! That was just so cheesy. And it's even more that I liked it.  
_  
I opened the door and stepped out of the car. As my gaze roamed to him, again, I whispered a broken 'bye' and I could slap myself for the shakiness in my voice. I was completely out of track, because of this one little action of his. I shut the door and walked the way up to my home. As I stepped into the house, I was already welcomed by a slightly furious Elena, who stood a few meters away from the front door, leaning against a wall. She seemed to have something to say and so I stopped and looked at her – expecting one of her speeches about being late or not answering my phone. Of course, I did answer her, but it didn't matter for her, if the answer came too late.  
She raised one of her eyebrows and crossed her arms over her chest. I waited for her to say something, but she just stood there, looking at me.  
'What?' I asked her – slightly confused.  
'You tell me! You didn't answer my phone call and you answered my message very delayed. Where were you today? Have you even checked the time? It's seven o'clock and when did we want to eat dinner? ..Oh yeah, right now-', she started teaching me about punctuality, but she was interrupted by Jenna.  
'Elena, don't be that mean to him. We wanted to eat at seven and he's here now. Since it is five past seven, it's no big deal. 'She shouted from the kitchen. _Shouldn't it be the other way round? I mean, the adult being all exhorting and wise..and the younger one more easygoing. What a strange, strange life.  
_Elena sighed at Jenna's comment and loosed slightly, while I just shrugged at her, making my way into the kitchen.  
I saw Jenna and Alaric, who were about to cook the dinner.  
They looked up, as they saw me. Alaric greeted me with a casual 'hey' and Jenna was smiling at me, while she rolled her eyes. I knew it was about Elena being all motherly.  
'I saw that', I heard Elena saying and turned myself around. She was standing near the doorframe.  
'What did you see? I don't know what you're talking about. Anyways, Come on you two, make yourself useful', she responded and Elena made her way into the kitchen.

* * *

As we sat on the table, already finished eating, the doorbell rang. _Who could that be?  
_'Oh, I'm going to open the door.' Elena said – a little bit too excited – and I knew who stood in front of the door. _Stefan. Oh no. _I apologized to Jenna and Alaric and made my way to my room, as fast as I could. I didn't want to be confronted by Stefan about the scene today at school. He would probably want to tell me that it's not a good idea to keep fighting with Tyler, since he had the genes of a werewolf in his body. I was afraid that he could become suspicious about what's going on between me and Tyler. _Hell, I didn't even know what was going on._

As I went into my room, I closed the door behind me. Suddenly, I felt pretty tired and exhausted and I let myself fall onto my bed. _God, this day was so weird. I probably won't forget.  
_I was so tired that I fell asleep soon and I didn't even notice.

I heard someone knocking on my door and I realized that I fell asleep. My eyes shot open, while I brought myself into a sitting position. I grabbed my phone and looked at the time. _21.25. Well, at least it wasn't that late. I could still take a shower before actually going to sleep. _I heard another knock that came from the door. _Oh right. I nearly forgot about that. _'Yeah, come in.' I thought it was Elena or Jenna, who just wanted to tell me goodnight or something, but as the door was opened, I was pretty surprised that Stefan was the one, who knocked.  
'Hey Jeremy, can I come in?', he asked me, being the gentleman he always was.  
'Yeah, sure.' I said, before I even began thinking. I was really curious, now.  
Stefan stepped into my room and closed the door behind him.  
'How are you? Is Everything fine?', he asked me while walking some steps towards me.  
'Uhm, Yeah. I'm fine. Why do you ask?', I questioned him – curiosity was dripping out of my voice.  
'Well, since I saw you and Tyler at school today, I feared you two were in trouble or in conflict, again.', he said, slightly worried.  
'Nope, Everything's totally fine.', I said, but I wasn't that good at lying and so my voice was a tone higher than usually, but even if my voice hadn't changed, he had noticed that I was lying nevertheless. My heart started to beat faster, as the image of Tyler and me came into my mind. _Yeah, we weren't in a fight, but we had some difficulties. _

'You know, it's not one of the best ideas to fight with a werewolf, Jeremy. You should just leave him alone or ignore him, when he's bullying you.', he said warningly.  
'He wasn't-', I started as my eyes widened 'Wait. What? Tyler's not a werewolf. You said it yourself! He could only transform, if he kills somebody.' I said defending myself and Tyler.  
'Yeah, I said that and it's the truth-', he started telling me in a calm way, but I interrupted him rudely.  
_What was he saying? Did he mean it like that? Tyler transforming..?  
_'Are you telling me that Tyler killed somebody and is now transforming into a full grown werewolf?', I asked him disbelieving, while standing up from my bed and looking to the floor.  
'Jeremy, calm down. It's no big deal, if you just keep away from him. We'll take care about Tyler. He isn't going to kill another person.' he told me while walking nearer towards me, bringing one of his hands to my shoulders, trying to calm me.  
I looked back at him, trying to order the mysterious suggestions, he made.  
'Who?', I asked Stefan serious. There was no anger. There was just pure shock in my voice.  
'Some teenage girl at the masquerade ball', he said, taking his hand off of my shoulder and looking at me concerned.  
'What does that mean? He killed somebody and now there's no turning back for him? He's bound to the curse?', I asked Stefan, not really wanting to hear the answer.  
'Yes. He'll become a werewolf. I don't know when, yet, but I know that it doesn't take long anymore. Tyler becomes probably even more aggressive and stronger than now and that's why you can't fight with him, like you're used to. It's too dangerous now. You understand that?', Stefan asked me slowly.  
_I did. I wasn't stupid or something, but I was stubborn. Could I just let all of this go? Was it really that dangerous? I mean, I put up a fight with a vampire, too. Why should I stop, now?  
_'Did you understand?', Stefan asked me again, and I nodded slowly.  
'Yeah', I whispered, while trying to comprehend the information, Stefan just gave me.  
'Good. Whatever you're going to do, keep that in mind and take care of yourself.' Stefan said, while moving for the door. I nodded at him, again and Stefan left the room, closing the door behind him._  
So Tyler was definitely going to be a werewolf. He was definitely going to be dangerous?_

I didn't really know how to react, right now. I just wanted some sleep and some relaxing. I grabbed some comfortable clothes and made my way to the bathroom. I really needed a shower. I hoped that a shower would make me feel better. _Oh god. The whole situation could get weirder. I didn't dare to ask, if it could still get any weirder, because I knew that it probably could._

* * *

Yep, Chapter 11. Hope you like, even if it hasn't much Jyler in it. It's just some drama  
and 'dynamite', I had to add. I mean, the story should be exciting, right?  
Soo..  
What will Jeremy do? Keep some distance.. or will he confront Tyler? We'll see :) 


	12. Fix me or conflict me, I take anything!

_I couldn't really sleep and so I worked on Chapter 12 :) Enjoy!_

**_

* * *

_  
Chapter 12: Fix me, or conflict me. I'll take anything.**

As I made my way through the entrance hall of the school, I knew that today was going to be completely strange. I didn't know how to comprehend the whole situation with Jeremy and me. I didn't even know how to handle school today. _I mean, should I act like nothing happened between me and the little Gilbert? _I better did, because it would end up pretty bad, if anybody noticed my weird acting towards Jeremy. But, was I really able to act like nothing happened or nothing mattered? _Just try._

I went down the hall, reaching the locker, which belonged to me. I opened it and was just about to grab some books out of it, as I felt someone touching my shoulder. _Please, don't. _I turned myself slowly towards the person, but as I saw that it wasn't Jeremy, I sighed in relief. _Thank god._  
On the one hand, I was relieved, but on the other hand, I had to admit that I wished it was Jeremy.  
'Uh, hey Caroline.' I greeted her halfheartedly.  
'Hey..Were you expecting someone other than me? I mean you don't seem too happy.' she said suspicious and slightly disappointed. _Yeah, I'm sorry that I can't give you the attention you need.  
_She didn't even let me answer to her question and started talking again.  
'Tell me, have you seen Matt today?', she asked in a worried tone.  
'No, I just came here. He'll probably appear in the next minutes', I said – not really sharing her worrying. Matt was a tough guy and just because he's late, it doesn't mean, something's wrong.  
My gaze wandered to the entrance of the school and there I saw him. Jeremy Gilbert was just walking into school. He looked as usual, but he looked so different to me. His hair fell slightly into his face and as he ran his hand through his hair, I just couldn't look away. This one movement seemed so smooth and made me want to grip his hair and lock his lips with mine. _Too much._

I saw his gaze roaming around the school building and after a few minutes his gaze found mine.  
I didn't know how to react, but Jeremy didn't even give me any time to think. As soon as he met my gaze, as soon he looked back, fastening his speed as he walked past me. _What the hell?_ In the few seconds, he looked at me, I could see that he was struggling, but as he looked away there was something very strange in his eyes. He seemed to be angry or disappointed because of something; _or someone? What did I do wrong? I mean, I had some idea, but yesterday it seemed that he liked my idea.  
_'Tyler, hello! Are you even listening to me? God, I could've talked to a wall for the last few minutes and it would've had the same result. Great_'_, I heard Caroline telling me. My eyes shot in her direction and I saw that she was getting angry.  
'I'm sorry. Have to do something very important.' I told her, still confused about Jeremy's action.  
I shut my locker and went straight into the direction, where Jeremy went a few seconds ago.  
It only took me a few minutes to find him between the whole people in here. Jeremy kept walking, his head turned to the floor. _What the hell was up with him?  
_I tried to follow him as inconspicuous as it was possible. As he went into the restroom, I waited a few minutes, until I took the same direction.

I went into the room and the first thing I saw was a very shocked Jeremy. His eyes were opened wide, but after a few seconds, his eyebrow rose and he looked kind of irritated and slightly pissed.  
'Is everything okay with you?', I asked him – now fully confused.

'Oh, everything IS okay with ME', he said - slightly angry - and turned his body to the sink, letting water drop onto his hands, while he closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down. I was getting angry, too.

_Why was he acting like that? When there was a problem, then he should just tell me and not trying to ignore me or my questions_. That really pissed me off. I checked, if there was anyone besides us in the restroom and as I knew there was nobody, I rushed forward towards him, turning his body to mine. Now, that he was looking at me – and just at me – I could ask him.  
'What the hell is wrong with you, Gilbert?', I questioned angry.  
'Oh, back to the last-names Lockwood?', he asked me challenging. _Don't fuck with me!_  
'Don't try to provoke me, Jeremy. I really can't take it.', I told him truthfully and really pissed.  
'Right, you couldn't take it before, but now you're a werewolf and it's much harder for you, right?', he said catching me totally off guard. _What?_  
'Uhm, where'd you-' I started asking him, but he interrupted me rudely.  
'Well, it doesn't really matter, who told me. The only thing that mattered is that you didn't tell me. You pulled the trigger by killing someone. Didn't you think I had a right to know before you made a mess of me and my mind?' Jeremy asked me, being really angry. He was nearly shouting at me.

'What are you talking about? Yeah, I killed a girl, but it's not like I'm running through the school and tell anyone because I'm so proud of it. It was an accident and I didn't want it to happen.' I tried to explain myself, but failed, of course.  
'You didn't want it to happen? Just as you didn't want to fuck with my mind? Just tell me: What am I to you? Some toy or what? You just need someone, who you can fight and fuck with? A punching ball, which takes every shit you have to give?' Jeremy started yelling at me. From that point, I couldn't just let go. His words raised my anger even more. _Of course he wasn't a punching ball. He was more. More than even I knew._  
'A toy? Don't you dare saying you're the victim in this situation. I don't know what I'm doing or thinking, either. I can't keep myself away from you, okay? It's just like some sick obsession. Yes, maybe it's the animal inside me, but I'm not playing anything with you. If I wanted to play, than I'd search for an easy victim, because I like winning! And with you there is no winning. It's just losing and drama. I'm losing my mind, I'm losing my self-control.', I told him, expressing the rage, which built inside me.  
'You're done?', Jeremy asked me. I could still hear his anger.  
I was slightly irritated by his question. I was expecting another speech of him. _Or a verbal counter._  
'Yes.', I just said hoarsely. I was in such a rage that I was being slightly out of air. I took a deep breath, trying to regulate my breathing, as I felt Jeremy bringing his hands to my chest and pushing me forcefully. Surprised by his action and his sudden strength, I fell backwards, landing on the cold floor of the restroom.

'What the-', I was just starting to shout at him and make myself ready to get up, as Jeremy climbed on top of me. He pushed himself towards me and captured my lips with his in a quick movement. He was rough and determining. He let out all his anger in this single kiss. I didn't want to respond, but I had to. I couldn't take it. I started to moved my lips with his and let my anger slip into the kiss, too. As if this hadn't been enough, Jeremy moved his hips against mine forcefully. _So hot. I couldn't think anymore. Nothing mattered anymore. Not the arguing earlier and not the anger, which I felt. _As Jeremy bit forcefully into my bottom lip, I moaned loudly, while he just chuckled. _Didn't know he was such a tease._  
I pushed Jeremy slightly away, only to earn a confused look from him. I breathed heavily, closing my eyes slowly. 'You're such a tease.', I said, clearly out of air.  
I could practically feel the smirk that formed onto Jeremy's lips. He brought his lips to my ear. 'Couldn't control myself. You're just too hot.', he said nonchalant and brought his head a few inches back from mine, again, starting to laugh.  
'Yeah, right.', I said. 'Are you still angry at me?', I asked him seriously, while I opened my eyes again.  
'Angry? I wasn't angry at you, I was just angry that you didn't tell me.', Jeremy said, becoming serious, too.  
'When I told you, would It have changed something?', I asked him, really wanting to know.  
'For me – not so much. For you – I guess yeah.', He said, making me look at him in disbelieve.  
'For me?' I asked him, not really getting what he meant.  
'Yeah, now that you told me – or better now that I know – you don't have to hide it. I know you're a werewolf, now, and that could make it easier for you – I think.', Jeremy said. _What the hell? He was caring about me? He worried?_  
'Easier for me? Aren't you the slightest bit afraid or angry anymore?', I asked him, wanting to know it exactly.  
'Afraid? Only a little. You know, I was always attracted to supernatural things.' he said, chuckling slightly  
'You're somehow pretty insane, Jere.', I told him, without noticing that I used his nickname. I looked deep into his eyes. _He was sure._  
'Aw, you know how to spread compliments.' he mocked me, while smiling down at me.  
'Shut up.' I simply said, while bringing my hand behind his neck, pulling his face towards mine. This time, I caught his lips in a gentle movement. It was somehow a thank you. He was there and it made me happy. _Urgh, cheesy._

Suddenly I heard, how the door of the restroom was opened, and we both stopped our movement.  
'What is going on?', someone, who seemed very shocked and surprised, said. Our heads turned quickly to the door._ Fuck, we're busted!_

* * *

BAMM,BAMM,BAMM! Who is the mysterious person, who dared to interrupt Jere&Ty!  
Buuh, throw the popcorn at him! :D It's 07:46 & I'm STILL awake... o.o  
Anyways, hope you liked ;) Let me know.

PS. Sry about mistakes and typos, but I won't be liable for them, because Imperfect is the new perfect!  
CU!  



	13. Come crashing into my little world

_The next chapter with the bad guy, who interrupted Jer & Ty!  
That's great a rhyme, huh? :D_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13: Come crashing into my little world**

_(still) Tyler's POV _

_Suddenly I heard, how the door of the restroom was opened, and we both stopped our movement.  
'What is going on?', someone, who seemed very shocked and surprised, said. Our heads turned quickly to the door. Fuck, we're trapped!_

I saw Stefan Salvatore standing in front of the door, looking very surprised by finding us in this position. I was nearly paralyzed. I didn't know what to do. I mean, I could push Jeremy off of me and began to be all dramatic and deny, what Stefan seemed to have seen, but it didn't make much sense. I just looked at Stefan, waiting for him to go on or – even better - go away. Jeremy didn't make a move to stand up or anything, either and so I figured that he was just as shocked as me.

'Is this..I mean was it, what I thought it was?', Stefan asked, sounding pretty confused.  
I needed a few seconds, to realize, what he'd just asked. _I mean, was there a question, which was more stupid than this question?_ I looked down at Jeremy and myself, trying to capture every detail.  
Jeremy was lying on top of me and nearly everyone – even with an IQ as high as a sandwich – would have known, what we were about to do. Jeremy's hands were pinned to the floor on the right and left near my head. He was looking in Stefan's direction with widened eyes. But there was more in his expression. _Did he look apologizing? No. Why would he?_  
As Stefan coughed, my gaze turned back to him. He was waiting for an answer. I wasn't dumb, it's not that it would change anything, if I lied and since it wasn't his business, I could just answer truthfully.  
'Looks like it.', I said – _very clever_! – But while, I opened my mouth to let the words out, Jeremy was about to speak, too, even if his answer sounded a bit different from mine.  
'What?..No', he said, slightly panicked.  
He realized my answer as well as I realized, what he'd just said and our gazes met.  
'Wh-What are you-..?' Jeremy started asking me – very confused by my statement. I looked deep into his eyes, but turned my gaze back to Stefan after a few seconds.  
'I mean, it depends on what you think', I told him. _Great answer. Even one level lower than your last!  
_'Well, if you thought that we made out a few minutes ago, then you pretty much captured the situation in the right way.', I told him and I couldn't help, but being slightly amused.  
I felt Jeremy hitting me on my arm and my head turned back to him.  
'What? You want me to deny it? I mean it is pretty obvious, isn't it?', I told him nonchalantly.

As Stefan coughed unmistakable, again, Jeremy started getting off of me. As I was able to move myself, I stood up, too and positioned myself instinctively right near him.  
'So?', Stefan asked, catching my attention, again.  
I heard Jeremy whispering something, which sounded like 'awkward' and looking down on the floor. _What did he want to hear? Should I tell him what we did without holding back any detail?_  
'So what?', I asked Stefan, while I began to get angry.  
'Uhm, do you two even think about explaining this to me?' Stefan asked, gesturing with his hand between us.  
I didn't know what to say and Jeremy didn't either. This whole situation was in fact awkward. _Couldn't he just let it go? I mean, we didn't fight or were about to kill each other. It's not even his business. __  
_  
Stefan turned his head slightly in Jeremy's direction.  
'I mean I told you to be careful and not to fight with him and you aren't able to come up with a better idea than climbing on top of him and kissing him? Don't get me wrong, it's good, that you don't fight, but-', he started saying and he started confusing me even more at the same time. _What did he mean? He told him being careful and don't fight me? And who the hell gave him the right to talk with Jeremy in this kind of way. Why was he lecturing him? Argh.  
_'Stefan. I really appreciate that you're all caring and stuff, but it's none of your or Elena's business.  
This is just between us', Jeremy interrupted him, sounding pretty serious. I couldn't disagree. He was totally right. _But what had Elena to do with the situation? Hello? Anybody care to explain?_

Stefan sighed deeply as a respond to Jeremy's comment.  
'Please, don't tell Elena or anybody. Could you just promise me that? She would be all overprotective and furious, if she found out', Jeremy pleaded. _Ah..well._  
I could understand him, I wasn't eager to meet his sister, either, after Stefan told her that I made out with her little brother in the restroom of the school. _Could end badly._

Stefan just looked at Jeremy, starting to smile slightly amused. He was probably just imagining this scene. He shook his head additionally.  
'You're one strange kid, Jeremy, but I promise, I won't tell her. I mean, she can't blame you for stuff, she does or did, too.'_  
__Wait_. Jeremy knew about me being a werewolf and Stefan made that suspicious little comment earlier. _God, Lockwood. You just have to add 1 and 1 together. Did Stefan tell Jeremy about me becoming a full werewolf?_ Where'd he- I interrupted my thoughts by myself. I was so eager to get answers that I started talking without thinking before.

'Did you tell Jeremy about me?', I asked him serious.  
Stefan's gaze turned to me and he nodded. _How could that be? Why'd he know?_  
'Jeremy had to know. You're no longer just human. You can't just lie about the truth, when you're with someone. Keep that in mind and keep in mind that I got my eye on you, too. Not only in this point, but in general.' he told me – looking slightly concerned.  
'Excuse me, was there a flyer about supernatural stuff and legends, I didn't get or what? How do you know?', I asked him. At that moment I was confused, angry, disappointed_. Oh god. I was just messed up__._  
Stefan smiled slightly. …_?_  
'You know, I'm not really different from you and that's why you should follow my advice.' he simply said. _Great way to answer__._  
Stefan nodded towards Jeremy and turned to the door, making himself ready to leave.  
'Thank you – I guess. I mean for not telling.' Jeremy told him serious and thankfully. Within another second Stefan had left.  
_Stefan Salvatore told Jeremy, I was a werewolf?_ _Where'd he_ _know? What was going on? And why the hell was Jeremy not the slightest bit confused?_

My gaze wandered to Jeremy. He was still looking in Stefan's direction, but as he noticed me staring at him, he turned his gaze to mine. He looked apologizing, but there was another shimmer in his eyes. He seemed to be concerned. _About me? About us?_  
'Jer, why did he know about the supernatural stuff?', I asked him, while looking directly at him. It was only one of a thousand of questions, but it was probably the easiest to begin with.  
'He-..before I tell you, could you please promise me something, Ty?', he asked me. He was using my nickname and he tried to calm me with his smooth tone of voice, but it didn't exactly work.  
'Jeremy.', I told him warningly. I was losing all of my self-control, now. I was angry and sad. I was tired of all of those secrets, which I never wanted to know. But fortune had other plans. This was seriously too much for me to comprehend. I watched Jeremy raising one of his eyebrows at me.  
'Okay', I told him, waiting for him to go on.  
'Don't freak out and don't tell anyone.' he said seriously.  
'Well I can't guarantee for the first one, but who the hell should I tell? There isn't really anyone, who I can trust about.. about all of this, excepting you, even if I feel slightly pranked by you right now.', I told him truly.  
'I didn't want to be that secretly, but I just couldn't tell you. Stefan - he's a vampire.', I heard Jeremy telling me.  
'A what?', I asked reflexive.  
'You heard me', Jeremy simply said and he was right. I heard him and I tried to understand, but this was more than I could take.  
'A freaking vampire? And you're talking to him all friendly and stuff? Your sister's even dating him, isn't she? Oh gosh.', I blurted out, not really thinking about it.  
'Ty?', Jeremy asked me, stepping a few inches towards me and looking all concerned.  
'What?', I asked him, not really wanting to sound as harsh as I did.  
'You told me you wouldn't freak out.', Jere told me, while raising his eyebrow, again.  
Well, to be precise I didn't. I told him that I wouldn't tell anyone, but I didn't agree to the first point. Anyways, it was my damn right to freak out. _Who had the right to freak out, if not me?_  
'You're a werewolf and I'm talking with you all friendly – even more than just friendly – too.', Jeremy told me, still trying to calm me. I just looked to the floor, trying to collect my thoughts.  
_O god._ A moment ago, I stood in here and didn't know that the whole situation could get any weirder, but right now, I was nearly slapped in the face from the contrary of my thought. I couldn't even comprehend the fact that I was a werewolf and that I have these instincts and these feelings, I need to live with, but now there were also vampires in this weird world.

'Calm down.' Jeremy told me gently and made me look into his amazing eyes, again. I saw the shimmering in them. He looked afraid. No. He was worried. I didn't want him to worry, especially not about me, but I couldn't help it.  
In a quick and gentle movement, Jeremy cupped my cheek with his hand and looked deep into my eyes for at least a few minutes. It seemed like he told me that everything was going to be fine, just with the use of his eyes. _Oh yes. He was more too me than I thought. I wanted more from him than I thought. I needed more. _  
As if Jeremy had read my thoughts, he pulled me into a tight hug and I couldn't keep myself from leaning into his hug. It was such a little action, but in this moment it was everything to me. He was everything to me.  
'You can handle it, okay? We can handle it! I promise', he whispered to me and I only shook my head, agreeing with him and holding onto him even tighter. _How can he be so strong? Why am I not?_

_

* * *

_

_Awww. Jeremy's the knight in shining armor, isn't he? *_*_  
_Hope you liked ;)_

_P.S: It's too late to find mistakes&typos, so I'm sorry, if there are some/many in this chapter! _


	14. You have to finish, what you started

_Yäääs, Chapter 14 & Yes I realized that I can't really decide whose POV I use for the story and so I just switch & switch & switch, again :D_**  


* * *

  
Chapter 14: You always have to finish, what you started**

_Jeremy's POV _

As I heard the bell ringing, I didn't want to separate myself from Tyler, but I had to. I let go of him and looked into his eyes.  
'Hey, Is everything alright?', I asked him, being very concerned.  
'Yeah.' He simply told me, pushing himself towards me and giving me a slight peck on my lips.  
'You really should go, now. I mean, You don't want to explain to the teacher why you came too late to class, do you?', Tyler asked me, smirking slightly. I punched him lightly in his arm and headed for the door, but I stopped abruptly. I turned myself towards Tyler.  
'Uhm, do we-', I started asking, but I was already interrupted by Ty.  
'Don't worry, you'll see me often enough, Jer. You're stuck with me, now.' he told me, while he was actually smiling. I felt somehow relieved and made my way to the classroom.

* * *

The whole morning wasn't any different from other mornings. The classes were the same and the whole school seemed to be the same, even if Tyler and I wasn't the same anymore.  
As I was just walking through the corridor, heading home, I noticed that I didn't have my phone anymore. I stopped and searched for it in every pocket, but I didn't find it.  
_  
'_Hey, you're searching for this?' I heard a voice behind me asking. I knew this voice too well.  
I turned around in a quick move and saw Tyler leaning against a locker, holding my phone in his hand.  
'Uhm..yeah. Why do you have my phone?', I asked him suspicious.  
'You left it in the restroom. I saw it laying on the floor and picked it up, but since I didn't know what classes you have, I couldn't give it back to you earlier.', Tyler responded with a cocky grin, walking a few steps towards me. Gladly, there weren't any other people in the corridor at this time.  
'What? You waited here only to give me my phone back?', I asked him surprised.  
'Well…', Tyler answered and I knew that he was holding back something.  
I only raised my eyebrows, waiting for him to go on.  
'There's another reason. Follow me and you'll see.', he said, making me even more curious.  
_What was he about to do?  
_  
Tyler walked down the corridor stopping right at a door, which lead to some classroom. He held the door open and looked back at me. He nodded his head to the room, telling me to go inside. I didn't know what he was about to do, but I trusted him, even if it was kind of strange.  
I mean, I nearly hated him in the morning. I felt the urge to beat him up. Luckily I didn't. Everything turned out different than I thought it would. Everything became better.  
I headed slowly into the room and after a few steps I turned myself to look at Tyler.  
'Wha-', I started to say – well, I was actually starting to ask, but since I had no chance of finishing my sentence, it didn't matter. Tyler grabbed me by my wrist and turned me around. In a super fast movement, he pushed me against a wall. As he did that, he pushed himself as near towards me as it was possible. I saw his eyes. They had a golden shimmer in it. _What the hell was wrong?  
_Tyler's lips formed into a smirk and he licked his lips slowly as his gaze wandered to my lips. _Oh, well..  
_'Uhm, Tyler?', I asked him, trying to get his attention.  
Tyler's gaze went back to my eyes and his expression really made me nervous.  
'What? You think you can just climb on top of me and kiss me almost senseless without expecting any payback?', Tyler said amused and brought his mouth to my ear. _Payback?_  
'Come on, you can't be that stupid.', he whispered hoarsely into my ear and brought his mouth to mine. He captured my lips in a rough and quick movement and grinded his body against mine.  
I could feel the need inside him and it made me insane. I started to move my lips, too and Tyler just let even more need flow into this kiss. He gripped my wrists and pinned them to wall, coming further towards me, but he was gripping so damn tight, that it almost hurt me. He was so near against me that it became very hard for me to breathe in and I couldn't suppress a clear and unmistakable wince.

Suddenly Tyler let go of me and stepped back, shutting his eyes for a moment.  
As he opened his eyes, again, his eye-color had changed back to a deep brown.  
'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..', He started saying. With every word he became more quiet, so that I didn't quite catch the end the sentence, but I didn't need to.  
'Hey, you don't have to apologize, but it would be nice, if you give me the chance to breath.', I told him, chuckling lightly. I wasn't disappointed or angry at him. I knew he was a werewolf and I knew he couldn't hold back his instincts completely. I had to admit that it turned me on. He was so possessive and rude, but I didn't care.  
Tyler's eyes shot open and he looked at me in disbelief.  
'Are you kidding me? I hurt you and you're making fun?', Tyler questioned me, slightly irritated.  
'Ty.', I said, stepping closer towards him. 'You didn't hurt me, I was just a bit surprised. I know that you can't do something about your instincts and needs.. Everything's fine, okay?', I told him, while taking his hands in mine and looking deep into his eyes.  
'I didn't hurt you? You were just surprised?'  
'Yeah. You were so rough all of a sudden, I didn't expect that, but I didn't say that I didn't like it.', I told him and smirked at him. Tyler just looked a bit shocked at me and within a second, he pushed me against the wall, again.  
'So you liked it?', he asked me and the amusement was back in voice.  
'Hmm, I didn't say that either. It wasn't bad, I guess.' I simply told him.  
'Oh, it wasn't bad, huh?, Tyler asked me, his smirk growing slightly.  
'Hm-hm.', I stated and brought my hands around his neck, pulling him towards me. His lips crashed onto mine in an instant and I enjoyed it. I did like it. Very much.

* * *

'So?', Tyler asked me, clearly expecting me to say something.  
'What?', I asked him with a counter question.  
Tyler chuckled slightly.  
'No good-bye kiss?', he asked me very amused, while moving further towards me, expecting me to say or do something.  
'Are you serious?', I asked him in disbelief. I did never expect Tyler to have this kind or side.  
Tyler just bent his head to the side in response. I sighed irritated and pushed myself towards him.  
I captured his lips with mine, but after a few seconds, I stopped, moving back to my seat. I really didn't want to get caught.  
'Good-bye', I told him, laughing lightly at this scene and got off Tyler's car.  
'good-bye', he responded and he was still sounding amused. This was just so new and strange to us. I walked across the street and headed for my house. I opened the door and stepped in, while I already heard noises that came from the living room. _Oh god, please don't let anybody have seen our kiss.  
_'Jeremy?', I heard Elena asking me with a suspicious tone in her voice. _No. Please, no! Don't let her know! Oh fuck..  
_'Could you come here for a second?', Elena questioned me, but I knew it didn't matter if I said 'no' or 'yes'.

_

* * *

Tadaa, that's Chapter 14 :D  
I know it has no real plot, it's just a bit fluff..  
[but Jyler-stories don't need that much of a plot anyway..if they're just fluffy & cute] :D  
And, yes! I just had to make Tyler asking for a goodbye-kiss! *_*_

Ohhh, but what will Elena say? Does she know..or did she see the kiss?  
Hmm.. you'll find out in the next chapter - i guess!  
CU ;) 


	15. And so it goes

**Chapter 15: And so it goes  
**  
_Jeremy's POV_

I walked towards the living room, not really knowing what to expect. As I saw not only Elena sitting on the couch, but Stefan, too, I started to panic. _What? He didn't tell her, did he? _Nevertheless, I stepped closer towards them, stopping as Elena started to ask me something.

'Hey Jere, was that Tyler's car?' _Calm down. She couldn't know. Stefan promised!  
_'Uhm, yeah.', was my brilliant respond. _Just don't sound too obvious, you idiot!, _my mind warned me.  
'So, he drove you home?', Elena asked, again, sounding very surprised, while she raised an eyebrow.  
I just nodded, not really knowing, what to tell her.  
'Since when are you two friends?', she questioned me suspicious. I could hear that she wasn't only surprised, but very interested too. _Man, why did she have to be so nosy? Seemed to run in the family, somehow. I knew that I wasn't any different, but was I that obvious, too?  
_  
I looked to Stefan, trying to figure out, if he babbled something out or if he kept his promise. He was looking all innocent, but I didn't know how to interpret his expression.  
'Did you..?' I started asking, but stopped myself in midsentence. I coughed loudly, hoping, Elena hadn't noticed that I said anything at all. _Damn, you ARE obvious as hell. Great._  
Stefan just shook his head, looking even more innocent. He wasn't quite the contrary of obvious, especially not in the near of Elena, but he was less conspicuous than Elena and I were. The problem about that: Elena was just as sensitive and stubborn as obvious. _Jackpot. That's a pretty good mixture…  
_  
'Uhm, Did he.. what?' Elena asked, looking to Stefan and back to me in disbelief.  
Stefan and I simply said 'nothing'. But since we did that at the same time, it wasn't really reliable.  
'You really want me to believe that?' Elena just didn't run out of question, but I could hear that she began to become angry. She was obviously waiting for us to say something, but we didn't. The whole room was silent for a moment.  
'Jeremy, tell me what's up!', she told me determining. _If you don't start to come up with something, it'll get even worse. Start thinking. _I started thinking and speaking at the same time and so I just began to talk with very clever words.  
'Yeah, well…', I tried to come up with something, but I couldn't think straight.  
As Elena noticed that I was unable to explain, she looked to Stefan.  
'Since he isn't able you could tell me what's going on', she said, raising one of her eyebrows, again  
'There is nothing going on', Stefan told her in a very calm voice.  
'Don't you dare lying to me', she said, while pointed her forefinger to him.  
'There's nothing, they're just getting along already', Stefan replied as smooth as he could.  
'Why didn't anyone tell me then?', she asked, turning her gaze to me.  
'It's no big deal, okay? Calm down. Is it really that hard to believe that are getting along?', I asked her, trying to sound as serious and strong as I could. _We were definitely getting along. Very good. Oh god, don't think about such things, now. _  
'Well yeah it actually is. You were used to fight every time you saw each other and now he's driving you home after school?' Elena's anger was fading away, but her disbelief grew more and more.  
'Come on, cut it out.', I told her slightly irritated and too tired to fight with her. I didn't want to argue and she didn't seem to be in a mood for a discussion, either, because she just let it go.

'Uh, even if I'm very eager to know, how you guys got closer, I just should be happy that you don't fight anymore. It was really getting on my nerves.', Elena confessed, trying to keep on a smile.  
I sighed. _Okay. The discussion seemed to be over. _  
'Okay, now that we somehow cleared it, I'm going upstairs to my room, or did you have any other questions?' I asked her slightly pissed, but nevertheless relived that she didn't want to continue our little chit-chat.  
'Nope. Ah, by the way; Jenna called and she said that she'll come home later than usual, just so you know', Elena told me, being all normal, again.  
'Ah, alright', I simply told her and started to head for the stairs, but as I heard Elena and Stefan starting to talk, again, I stopped abruptly. I was just too curious.

'Why are you looking at me like that? Am I really that worse?', I heard Elena asking.  
'You should just let it go. Be happy for him that he cleared his feud with Tyler. I mean, it's not like  
there aren't any other problems in the world – or this village.', Stefan replied. _He was so right. I thanked him in my mind for keeping the secret. He didn't tell Elena and he even tried to make her let go. Well, seemed that I owed him some. _I began to smile slightly, as I heard Elena respond.  
'yeah, you're probably right.'  
She let go first of all and that was a real relief for me.  
'Come here', I heard Stefan saying and that was the point, when I didn't want to witness their talk anymore and so I just headed for my room.

I closed the door behind me and let my jacket and my bag fall to the floor. _Lucky me, It could've been worse. _I stepped to my desk and sat into the chair_. _I started to search for my sketchbook, which had to lie anywhere on the desk, but since I wasn't that tidy, I needed a few minutes to find it. I leafed through it and stopped at the first free page. I grabbed a pencil and closed my eyes, trying to imagine a good motive. The first thing, which came into my mind, was an image of Tyler. I should have known, but I thought it was a very good motive and so I just started drawing. I didn't know, what I was actually drawing, but I just drew reflexively.

As I was nearly finished, I felt my phone buzzing. _Who could that be?_ I laid my sketchbook and the pencil on my desk and grabbed my phone. As I opened the message, I just got, I was surprised as I saw, who the submitter was:_ The bad, bad wolf_.  
_Okay, weird. _Tyler seemed to have a really strange sense of humour_. _I read the message carefully:  
_  
*Hey, Jer. Is everything fine with you?  
Hope you don't mind that I saved your number in my phone and  
that I saved mine in yours. Could make the communication easier^^*  
_  
I chuckled slightly and typed a respond quickly.  
*_Hey, 'bad, bad wolf'. Was that supposed to be funny?  
You're a very crazy guy!*  
_  
After a few minutes, I got a reply from him.  
_*Yep, you're right. I'm crazy..about you.  
BTW, Did Stefan tell Elena?*_

_*I wouldn't be writing to you, if he had.  
Don't worry, he kept his promise*_

_*Well, I'm kinda glad. I don't have anything  
against your sister, but if she's just as stubborn as you,  
then it's better not to be in a conflict with her.  
What are you just doing?*_

I looked at the sketchbook, shaking my head slightly. I couldn't tell him that I was drawing him.  
_*Uhm, nothing. Texting with you, I guess.*_

_*Smartass.*_

_*Well, one of us has to be the smart one.  
What are you just doing?*_

_*Ha ha. I'm pretty bored right now.  
Can I come by?*_

_*Now?_*

_*No, in a year.. Of course now.  
I'll take the comment about you  
being the smartass back.*_

He wanted to come by now? Even if I wanted to see him, it was just too risky.  
_*funny. I don't really know if it would  
be good, if you come by. I mean I just told  
Elena that we're getting along; since she saw  
that you drove me home. She seemed very surprised and  
VERY suspicious.*_

_*Aww, come on. You're no fun.*_

_*Since I'm the smart one, I have to be  
responsible, too._*

_*You're still no fun.*_

_*That's not what you said earlier in the classroom..*_

_*Whatever.*_

Since I didn't have much more to say – or text. I dropped my phone to the desk and went to my wardrobe, grabbing some boxers and some sweatpants. I thought it would be best to take a shower, now. After all the strange situations from the last week and the whole last day, I just needed some relaxing and so I made my way to the bathroom.

* * *

_ Chapter 15 & Elena doesn't know...yet ;D  
Wooh..the bad, bad wolf..I'm so sorry, _I know this just sounds  
_ very weird, but I couldn't come up with something better :D  
Awww..& i'm uploading the next chapter pretty soon, because I'm so excited to write :) _


	16. You always want, what seems forbidden

**Chapter 16: You always want, what seems to be forbidden**

_Tyler's POV_

I was standing in front of Jeremy's home, on the other side of the street. I crossed the street and climbed onto a tree. As I reached my target – the window of Jeremy's room – I tried to open it slightly and I was lucky, because it wasn't locked. _Bingo. _I climbed into Jeremy's room. I've never been here before, but I knew that it was the right room. I just followed his smell_. Being a werewolf just toughen my senses._

The room seemed to be empty. No one was there – besides me. I just looked around. I mean, that was actually the first time, I was in Jere's room. I noticed the mess, which he had made and chuckled slightly. He was very chaotic. His desk was just the top of it. There lay many papers and books. Suddenly I became aware of a noise. It was the shower, which was turned on. _So he was in the bathroom, huh? _I was fighting the urge to go inside the bathroom and to jump Jeremy in the shower. _Oh, god. You can't do that. That would be very risky._

Since my option was not really the best, I decided to take a seat. I sat down on a chair, which stood in front of the desk. I leaned against the backrest and tried to calm down. Since I didn't know how long I had to wait, I could at least make myself at home. My gaze went back to the desk and all of a sudden I noticed something VERY interesting. Jeremy's sketchbook lay open on the desk. Since the pencil lay there, too I figured that he just drew it. And by It, I meant a very detailed and very pretty picture of ..Me. In his drawing, I was sitting in the forest on a big stone. My arms rested left and right beside me on the stone and my head was slightly tilted towards the full moon and I was looking nearly hypnotized at it. It was in fact a very interesting and very beautifully drawn image. This kid got definitely some talent. I took the sketchbook in my hands and leaned against the chair, again. I took in every detail. _Perfect._

As I noticed that the shower was already turned off, I put the sketchbook back to its place. I heard how the door opened and how someone – definitely Jeremy – stepped into the room.  
I spun the chair in his direction and looked at him. He didn't notice me at first, because he was rubbing his hair dry, using a towel. Nevertheless I noticed him – very clearly. And I liked what I saw. Jeremy was just wearing some sweatpants and his upper body was very naked and very inviting. I saw the slight lines of his muscles and some drops of water were still on his body, running his body down. _Oh god. I totally wanted to jump him right now. _I was too stunned too notice that he was already looking at me.

'Uh, Ty? What are you doing here?', he said and his voice was filled with surprise and shock.  
Just then I turned my gaze to his face. Some of his wet hair-strains fell into his face.  
He was just so beautifully hot. _Is that even possible? Beautiful and hot at the same time..  
_'Well..uhm..', I said totally dumbfounded, because I got distracted by his body.  
'See something you like?', Jeremy asked me somehow amused and I concentrated, again, trying to collect my thoughts. I simply smirked at him.  
'You know the answer to this question.' I responded. He just knew that I liked what I saw. I couldn't deny it anymore and I didn't have to.  
'So, why are you here? Didn't I tell you it was too risky?', Jeremy asked me, stepping closer towards me.  
'Well, I just couldn't listen.', I said, standing up. My smirk grew even wider.  
'Oh you're such a bad boy. Need some punishment, huh?' Jeremy said, while forming his lips into a smirk, too. My eyes suddenly widened, because I totally didn't expect that. As Jeremy noticed my expression, he started to laugh quietly. _Jerk!_  
'Jer, it's not nice to tease someone like that', I said while closing my eyes, trying to get my self-control back. _He made it even worse than it already was. _  
'I'm not teasing you.', Jeremy told me, looking all innocent.  
'You are standing there, only a few meters away from me, halfway naked with still wet skin and hair and saying things like that? If that's not called teasing, then I don't even want to know what you do, when you're actually teasing someone.' I told him truthfully after I opened my eyes, again. I really didn't want to know what he did, when he was actually teasing, because I was sure that I couldn't handle it.  
'If it's that hard for you to see me only in some pants, I'll put a shirt on.', Jeremy told me, still amused and walked to the wardrobe.  
I headed quickly towards him, stopping right behind him and grabbing his waist from behind, trying to prevent him from putting a shirt on.  
'Don't you dare.' I whispered warningly into his ear.  
Jeremy just chuckled for a moment. He turned himself towards me without breaking my embrace and brought one of his hands to my neck. He pulled myself towards him and captured my lips with his. He was so damn eager and willing that this kiss turned quickly into a very hungry and needing experience. His hand gripped my neck as tightly as he was able to and he kept on pushing more pressure into that kiss. _He was just so needy, it was almost killing my nerves.  
_As I started to run out off air, he pulled his head back and started to breathe heavily, while looking deep into my eyes.  
'Woah, what was that for?', I asked him and was still a little out of air.  
'Don't know. Just a ..welcome gift?', he said with a shaky voice.  
'Well, if that's so, then feel free to give me a welcome gift whenever you want to.' I told him, chuckling slightly.  
Jeremy started chuckling with me and pulled himself out of my embrace, walking towards his desk. As he saw that his sketchbook was still opened, he shut it quickly.  
'I saw it.' I declared.  
'You saw what?', he asked me, getting nervous, again.  
'Your drawing of me. It's very good. I do like it pretty much.' I admitted.  
Jeremy sighed heavily and I saw that he was blushing more and more.I headed for his bed and dropped myself onto it.  
'You're not really embarrassed, are you?', I asked him curious.  
He just turned his gaze to mine, saying nothing.  
'Seriously? You have no problem with kissing me like there's no tomorrow or with me touching every part of your body, but you're embarrassed, because I saw your drawing of me? That doesn't make much sense, Jer.', I told him in disbelief. _It really didn't._  
'It's different.', he simply told me.  
'It's different?', I asked him, not really getting his point.  
'Yeah. It's nothing physical..it's-..ah just forget it.', he tried to explain, but stopped as he didn't find the right words to express. Nevertheless I knew what he wanted to say.  
'Jere? Come here', I told him determining and Jeremy obeyed.  
He came nearer and sat down right beside me, waiting for me to go on.  
'You don't have to be embarrassed in front of me. There's really no reason.', I told him, being all serious about it. Jeremy looked deep into my eyes, smirking slightly.  
'Now, you really sound cheesy.', he just stated, but I knew he was relieved to hear that.  
'I don't care, it's the truth and I want you to know.', I responded.  
Jeremy began to chuckle. He wasn't chuckling at me, it was more like he was happy or something.  
'What happened to you? I mean, who are you and where's the real Tyler Lockwood?', he asked me and I didn't really expected such a question.

'Huh, that's a good question. I can't tell you. I didn't really know myself in the past, but it doesn't matter anymore. I know, I was an arse and I really should apologize to you. So, I'm sorry, really. I was pretty messed up.', I told him, regretting what I did to him in the past.  
'Huh, you're still pretty strange, first you kiss me and stuff and then you apologize. Isn't it usually the other way round?', Jeremy asked me.  
'Well, it worked, didn't it?', I just stated and I saw Jeremy letting himself falling down onto his bed and letting his gaze roam around the room. I followed him and laid down on the bed, too.  
'It seemed that you forgot that we aren't a normal or usual couple. We're strange, chaotic, messed up, needy, rough,..we're just everything, but definitely not normal, but I don't think it's a bad thing.', I told him, while looking at the ceiling.  
'Wait..we're a couple, now? When exactly did you decide that?', Jeremy asked me and I became suddenly very nervous. I turned my head to the side only to notice that he was already looking in my direction. As our gazes met and Jeremy slightly smiled, I knew, it was the right thing to do. It was right to feel like I felt.

* * *

_Aww..isn't it cute? I never expected Ty to be so soft and sensitive either, but it just fits soo good into the Chapter and into the whole story :)_

_PS: I didn't really read it that much or spent much time with correcting typos or mistakes, because it's just too late and I'm too tired, but I just wanted to upload the chapter as soon as possible, so please forgive me & good night :D _


	17. Almost 2 in the mornin'

_It's been some time, but I had so much to do; School&Homework&Driving lessons -_-' These 'bad' things just eat my time! o.o & I really hate that, because I like writing soo much *_*_

* * *

**Almost 2 in the mornin'**

I woke up, because of the warmth near me and I opened my eyes slowly. I could see that it was very dark outside. It was probably already night or even early morning – However you want to call it. I turned my head to the side and could see Tyler, lying next to me. His body brushed against mine and I realized that his heat was the reason for my Awakening. It wasn't uncomfortable, it felt somehow nice and I couldn't keep myself from smiling. This scene was kind of perfect. As my mind began to wake up, too, I started to panic slightly. I looked to the side to my alarm clock. _1.46. Great. _I leaned on my elbows, and turned my body slightly in Tyler's direction. I had to wake him up, even if he was looking so peaceful in his sleep.  
'Ty?', I whispered questioningly, trying to get his attention, but I didn't get any reaction from him.  
'Tyler? Wake up.' I said – this time louder than before.  
'Hmm..' Tyler just mumbled and I could tell that he was still sleeping.  
'Goddamn Lockwood, wake up.' I told him as loud as I could without waking the whole house.  
'Oh man, relax.' Tyler said sleepily in a slightly annoyed tone and turned himself to the side.  
_It couldn't be easy, could it?  
_I brought my hand to his side, grabbing him slightly.  
'You have to wake up. It's already 1.50.', I told him, getting annoyed, too.  
_Why did he have to be such a sleepyhead?  
_'Already? I really don't see your point. Let me sleep.' he whispered, not really caring about my words.  
'You can't sleep here. We have to go to school tomo -..uhm today and I don't think you want to explain to Jenna or Elena, why you slept with me..I mean in my bed.' I said, trying to convince him.  
'Relax, I get outta here just before they'll get up.', Tyler said, still not making any sign to move.  
'I don't think that's a good idea. Come on, you really should go, now.'  
'I don't want to. I'm tired and it's much more comfortable here', he just said and sounded like he was about to drift into sleep, again. _Such a child!_  
'Hey, it's not my fault, you fell asleep.' I told him, getting angry. I really didn't want to get caught by Jenna or Elena.  
'hmm', Tyler just mumbled.

'Tyler, don't you dare falling asleep, again. You have to get up, now.', I was tired to repeat myself over and over again, but since he didn't get my point, I had to.  
'Hmm-hmm. Give me just a few more minutes.' Tyler said and I was starting to give up. I hoped that he would get up in 'a few more minutes', I really did.  
I watched him and tried to figure out if he was trying to wake up or if he was just falling asleep, again.  
Unluckily, Ty seemed to fall asleep. _Great. I mean, it's not like I have to do better things at night than to wake Tyler and convince him to go home.  
_I sat myself up and turned my upper body to Tyler. I grabbed his shoulders and turned him slightly in my direction. It didn't take much effort, because he was totally relaxed. _He was asleep after all. _  
I shook him – at first slightly but, as I saw that he didn't care, I shook him with more force.  
'Wake up, Ty'

Suddenly Tyler's eyes shot open and within a second, he switched our position and was on top of me. He pinned my arms to the sides of my head and smirked sleepily down at me.  
'Wha-', I started to ask, but I didn't have the chance to continue.  
Tyler pushed his lips onto mine, catching me by surprise. At first, he moved his lips slowly, but as I started to react into the kiss, he got rougher and more determining. He pushed his whole body as near to mine as it was possible and bit down onto my bottom lip. As I opened my mouth slightly, letting out a moan, he took the chance and forced his tongue into my mouth. _Oh good. That's a very pleasant way to start the day. _As we ran out of air, Tyler took his head back and his smirk grew even bigger.  
'What? You think I'd go without getting a goodbye-kiss?', he asked me in an amused tone.  
'Apparently not.', I just said.  
'Damn right.', he responded and leaned down to lock my lips with his once again.

After that he released me and got up.  
'See you in school?', I asked him, sounding way too hoping.  
'Uhm, nope.', Tyler says, while grabbing his jacket.  
'Nope?, I asked him slightly confused.  
'You'll see me already before school, because I'm picking you up.', he told me, while he turned himself to me.  
'You wanna drive me to school? You really like to be the center of attention, right?', I asked him, not really thinking that it'd be a good idea.  
Tyler looked questioningly at me, not really knowing what I was talking about.  
'You don't really think that people won't stare at us? I mean we're usually fighting and then you drive me to school and we're all friendly to each other. Rumors will spread...', I simply said.  
'I don't care what they'll think. I'm picking you up. End of discussion.' Tyler said in a voice that made clear that he wouldn't be agreeing with a 'No' as reply.  
'You're bossy, you know?.', I told him, because he really was. It could have been his second name.  
'Don't act like you don't like.', he said, while his smirk came back to his lips, but I simply  
rolled my eyes at his action. _Soo Tyler-like. _  
'So. I'll come around at 8, okay?', he asked me, while stepping a few steps towards me.  
'Okay. See you later', I said and Tyler kissed me once more, but this time on my forehead.  
'Yup', Tyler simply responded and climbed out of the window. _Okay, weird. That's definitely something I have to get used to. _  
As he was out of my sight, I closed my eyes and fell asleep quickly.

* * *

I woke to the sound of my alarm clock and got up quickly, even if I was so damn tired. After I dressed myself and packed my bag, I walked downstairs. I could deny it, but I was eager to see Tyler again and that was the reason for my hurry and the reason that I was in a good mood on this morning. As I went into the kitchen, I saw that Elena was already there.  
'Mornin' Jeremy.', she said and smiled at me, before she took a sip of her drink.  
'Morning.', I responded and made my way to the fridge. I grabbed the bottle of orange juice and was just about to take myself a glass, but Elena already handed me one.  
'Thanks', I simply said and poured the juice into the glass.  
'Why are in such a 'good' mood? I mean you're normally in a state between still asleep and annoyed as hell..?', Elena asked me suspicious.  
'Uhm, for no special reason, I just am.', I stated, hoping she would just drop the subject and be satisfied with my respond.  
As I took a sip of the juice, I saw Jenna storming into the kitchen in her usual rush.  
'Oh hey.', she simply said.  
'Mornin' Elena and me said in unison.

'Oh, right. Before I forget, Stefan picks me up and drives me to school today. You want to drive with us?', she asked, but even if Tyler wouldn't take me to school, I wouldn't be very comfortable with driving to school together with Elena and Stefan.  
'No, no. It's alright. Tyler picks me up, at…', I started and looked at the clock 'oh..right now. I have to go', I said, ignoring that Jenna and Elena both looked in disbelief and headed for the door.  
'Bye.', I simply shouted to them and walked outside.

* * *

_Yup, that was chapter 17. Will post the next chapter pretty soon!_  
_Hope you liked, even if this chapter has no real plot or importance, but otherwise:_  
_Don't care about the plot, when it just has some Jyler-moments in it._  
_It just came into my mind.. (:  
I was so eager to upload & I didn't really look for mistakes or typos. 'm sorry! _


	18. Please excuse me I don't mean to be rude

**Please excuse me I don't mean to be rude **

_Tyler's POV_

'Hey', Jeremy greeted me as he got into my car. He tried to lean closer towards me, but I stopped him.  
'I wouldn't do that, if I were you', I told him and he started to look confused.  
I put my hand on his thigh and nodded towards the house. He turned around and his expression began to change from confusion to a slight frustration.  
'God..', he let out and sighed deeply.  
'Seems like they don't really trust me – or both of us.' I said with an amused voice.  
Jeremy's aunt and Elena were standing behind a window and they looked as if they had seen a goblin walking on a rainbow. I really wasn't overstating. They looked confused and slightly shocked, if I interpreted their expressions right. I started to chuckle. On the one side it was so amusing, because I could see how unpleasant Jeremy found it, but on the other side, I knew, they just wanted the best for him.  
'They're just…themselves. It doesn't only have to do something with you.', Jeremy told me, slightly irritated, as his gaze met mine, again.  
'You can't blame them for caring. I mean, I was the guy, who always fought with you and beat you up. It's only natural that they don't trust me.', I said, trying to calm him.  
'Hmm... Just drive.' he let out, turning his head to the street.  
'And I'm the bossy one, huh?', I asked, chuckling slightly.

* * *

As I parked the car, I looked to Jeremy and he didn't seem too happy at that moment.  
'Hey. Everything's fine okay? They won't suspect anything.' I told him without any doubt.  
'Okay', he just let out and we both got out of the car.

As we were about to walk towards the school building, Matt stepped towards us and we stopped immediately.  
'Hey guys. You're..friends now?', Matt asked very surprised.  
'Yes, eliminated our conflicts.', I told him smoothly. _We definitely eliminated our conflicts, even if we did it in a different way than you think._ I had to smile innerly, because of the images, which flickered through my mind.  
'Well, Tyler Lockwood's getting adult, huh? I think it's great that you behave like men. It was really getting on my nerves to see you beat each other up all the time.', he stated, trying to cover his surprise, even if he didn't do it well. I couldn't blame him. It was just to unusual.  
'Oh, You're not the only one, who thought it was annoying. Just put yourself in my place. I had to deal with him every time.' Jeremy told Matt, while rolling his eyes dramatically.  
'Like you were better than me.' I grumbled to his comment. _The blame's on us – not just on me._  
'Some things won't change, will they?' Matt asked rhetorical and started to chuckle.  
'Well, I have to get to classes, See you later.' Jeremy said and headed towards the school building.  
'Yep.', I simply stated, while Matt said 'Bye' at the same time.

As my gaze wandered from Jeremy back to Matt, he was looking questioningly at me  
'So?', he asked, sounding way too interested.  
'What?', I asked with a counter question. I didn't really know what he wanted to hear.  
'You and Jeremy became friends..how did that happen?, he said, while a smile spread across his face. _Well..you don't really want to know, believe me!_  
'Nah, we ..talked and we just got along better and better.', I simply stated, not really wanting to express myself more precise.  
'Okay, so you don't want to tell me?', Matt questioned and raised his eyebrow.  
'There's nothing to tell. We met by surprise and came to the conclusion that our fighting and stuff doesn't really make any sense and since then we hung out a few times.', I said, trying to sound as smooth as I could. I didn't want him to suspect anything. It wasn't a lie. We hung out a few times, but in a very different way than anybody would guess. I just hoped, Matt wouldn't become aware, that there's something very different and unusual between me and Jere.  
'Well, that's good for you two. You really shouldn't create more problems than you already have.'  
'..Said the wise Matt Donovan.', I said.  
'Just as I started to think you were getting adult...', Matt said and turned himself to the school building.  
'Let's go.', he let out and headed for the door.

* * *

After the end of the first two lessons, I was standing near Matt in front of the lockers. I saw Jeremy walking along. I should've been happy about that, but I wasn't. The reason for that was female, had long black hair and was obviously flirting with Jeremy. With my Jeremy. I watched her waving her hair back and smiling as cute at Jeremy as it was possible. _No way._  
'Hey, what are you looking at?', I heard Matt saying and I turned myself in his direction, again.  
'Uhm, nothing. Do you know that girl, who's talking with Jeremy?', I couldn't keep myself from asking. I wanted to know, who dared to flirt with what's mine.  
'Nope, she seems to be new. Why?', Matt asked, cleary becoming suspicious.  
'Because I didn't see her once before.', I let out quickly.  
'I didn't either.', Matt said, looking once more to the girl and back to me.  
'That doesn't mean anything. You're in a relationship with Caroline and I know you well enough. You don't really care about other girls or pay any attention to them, when you're in a relationship.' I told him.  
'You say it like it's a bad thing.'  
'Whatever.', I just stated and put my phone out. I typed in message and sent it to Jeremy.

**Who's that chick?**

I saw Jeremy putting his phone out and looking surprised as he read the message. He searched for me and as he found me, he looked questioningly at me and started to text me back.

**Interested to get to know her,  
Tyler?**

I read the note and looked at him. He raised his eyebrow.

**Not me, but it seems that you are.**

**Don't be stupid.  
She's new, I'm just being social.  
**  
**Allright.**  
I texted him, looking once more to Jeremy.

'And? What did you find out?', Matt asked me slightly amused.  
'Ah, yes, she's some new chick.', I told him, not able to come up with more information. _Very smooth!_

* * *

As I was sitting in classes, I pulled my phone out and texted Jeremy, again. I just couldn't let go. I had to remind him of something:

**Hey. What classes do you have right now?**

**Arts. Why?**

**Think you could come to the restroom near the entrance hall?**

**Why?**

**Because. Could you?**

**Yeah. Be there in a few minutes.**

As I read the last message, I apologized to the teacher and walked quickly to the restroom.  
I opened the door and was happy that Jeremy wasn't there, yet. I leaned against the cold wall and waited for him to come.  
The door was opened just a few moments later and Jeremy came in.  
'So? Who was the bossy one, again?', he asked in amusement.  
'Shut up.', I just told him and pushed him forward until he was pressed against the sink.  
I crashed my lips roughly onto his and tried to push him even more forward. Jeremy knew what I was trying to do and pushed himself onto the ledge of the sink. I positioned myself between his legs and let one of my hands trail up his back. I could feel, how willing Jeremy was, because he put as much power into the kiss, as he could. Our lips moved roughly over another. I wanted to show him that he belonged to me. Only me. I pulled one hand from his back to his cheek and the other hand on his thigh, moving slowly up and down. I heard him moan into my mouth. _Oh yeah._ I licked over his bottom lip and he opened his mouth without any objections. I slid my tongue in his mouth and let it roam around slightly. As my tongue met his, a battle for dominance inflamed. As I heard him not only moan like there was no tomorrow, but panting, too, I stopped kissing his mouth. Instead of that I spread light kisses from the corner of his mouth down his throat to the side of his neck, where I stopped. I sucked his skin as forceful as I could. I really wanted to remind him, to whom he belonged to and I wanted everyone to know that he was already taken. As I left a very obvious hickey, I licked slightly over it and pulled my head a few inches back.  
'You're mine.', I told Jeremy hoarsely, while my hands trailed down to the waistband of his jeans. I brought my hands under his shirt and grabbed him by his hips, drawing circles over his skin with my thumbs.  
'Ahh..yes', he let out and I couldn't keep myself from chuckling. _Such a good image in front of me. _The smirk came back onto my face.  
'Just wanted to remind you. Not that you forget.', I told him seriously, but in a slightly amused tone.  
He seemed so helpless right now and it was such a turn-on. I brought my hand to his hair and grabbed it roughly, pulling his head back. As I brought my tongue to his throat, sliding it up slowly, I heard Jeremy whispering 'never.'  
'Good.', I whispered back and let go of him. I could see that his eyes were filled with lust and I could hear him breathing heavily. _That should be enough for now. I think he understood._  
'See you later.', I told him and walked out of the restroom, without looking back. A smile spread across my face.

* * *

_Yes :D Finally finished chapter 18.. took me really long to write & now it's just very late, regarding the fact that I have to get up very early in the mornin'_  
_Sry for mistakes and typos or weird formulation o.o Like I said: too late :D_  
_Hope you like. Let me know ;) _


	19. Boom goes the dynamite

**Chapter 19: Boom goes the dynamite**

_Tyler's POV_

_the next day…  
_  
As I walked through the school building, I thought everything was okay. I thought that Jeremy learned his lesson. I showed him, whom he belonged to. His reaction to that wasn't really making me unsure. He wasn't protesting. He didn't fight me. The only thing, I saw in his eyes was pure lust and I smiled as I remembered his look.

I pulled my phone out and texted Jeremy:

**Hey, Where are u?**

**In the library. It's the room  
with those many mysterious things, which are called books, you know?**

His reply came quickly and his answer was as smart as always.  
He seemed to be so smart and sassy every time, but I knew he wasn't always like that.  
As I had him pinned against a wall or pressed against a sink, he couldn't  
come up with something sassy. In those moments he just seemed to be so eager – not that I complained.

**Funny. I'm not that stupid.**

**I just didn't see you in the library once before**

**Yeah, that's because it's not on my list of  
'most liked places'.**

**Let me guess -  
Place 1 to 10: bars**

Just another sassy comment. _Oh trust me, I can do that just as good as you.  
_I typed in a text, which would clearly make him less sassy than he was right now.

**I liked you better, when you  
weren't able to phrase a sassy comment, because you  
were to busy moaning and gasping for air.**

**Idiot.**

**Nope, definitely not the word you moaned.**  
**It was more like: Tyyyy..aah**

**Ass.**

**Whatever. If it helps yourself to feel better,  
when you're calling me that…  
**  
I responded and my lips formed into a smirk. _Won.  
_  
I walked along the hall, but I stopped as I could feel someone's gaze on me. It practically burned into my skin_._ As I turned myself around, I saw Stefan standing on the other side of the hall, his gaze locked on me. I raised an eyebrow at him. He just smiled knowingly at me and walked along. _Bastard. _As he said, he would keep an eye on me, I didn't think he really would, but I catch him nearly every day observing me. He was really getting on my nerves, but I couldn't do something about it. He was a vampire and he knew Jeremy's and my secret. It would have been too risky to punch that stupid smile off of his face. I threw Stefan out of my mind and instead of him, I was thinking about Jere, again.

I decided to pay him a visit. I just wanted to check what Jeremy was doing. He was probably bored as hell and I wanted to change that. I wanted to give him some fun. I just couldn't be anyone other than a knight in shining armor - all social and helpful. My lips formed into a slight smirk.

* * *

As I stepped into the library, I searched for him. I walked around and saw him leaning against one of those big bookshelves. As I saw, he was talking to someone, I stepped a few more inches forward and stopped immediately after I had a good view on the scene in front of me. I recognized the person, he was talking to and I was NOT pleased. _What the fuck_? It was the girl, Jeremy talked to, yesterday. I did hate her since then and by her actions at this moment, she wasn't making it better. She was playing with one of her hairstreaks and smiled as sexy as she was able to. _Uhm..bitch? _  
She was laughing at every comment Jeremy made. _Is there any way to be more obvious, little girl?_ I started to get very angry and as I saw, Jeremy was smiling down to her, I couldn't believe it. _Why was he being so nice to her, she was obviously flirting with him_. She was trying to get closer - and NOT on the friend-level. He should've noticed it. A person with an IQ as high as a cookie could see it. She didn't hold back, she was totally offensive. _God, could she be more slutty and needy? She seemed like she wanted it pretty bad. Fail. That wasn't even sexy anymore, it was just pretty cheap.  
_  
_Wait. Maybe he did...maybe he was doing it on purpose, too, because he wanted to flirt with her. Did he look forward to get closer to her? Because it was obviously what SHE wanted to._  
As those thoughts crossed my mind, I began to fume. _How could he dare to flirt with any one?_ He belonged to me and I thought I showed it to him unmistakable. _  
_I saw the girl letting one of her books fall to the floor – on purpose. At that point, I really didn't know if I should help her, because she was so pitiful, or if I should break her nose or something, because I was just so angry. _What was that bitch thinking?_ She couldn't really think, she was on Jeremy's level. _God, that couldn't be true._  
Jeremy leaned down to put the book up for her. _Always the social one_.  
_Didn't he see, she was doing it on purpose? Was he really that stupid? Goddamn, Gilbert!  
_Right at that moment, The girl made a move to put up the book, too and their heads hit together.  
I couldn't really hear their chit-chat, but I saw that she was apologizing, with one of her cutest-look-on-earth-expression – _Urgh, Does anybody have a bucket or something?_ - while Jeremy just waved his hand_. Arrgh, get lost you stupid whore!  
_Jeremy gave her the book and she took it thankfully. _That's the only thing you get from him._  
I saw in the corner of my eye that someone passed the row, in which Jere and Slutty McSlut stood and as the guy was in the amount of the girl, she made a step towards Jeremy, stumbled and fell right into his arms. Jeremy grabbed her reflexively. _Either she's a clumsy bitch or a really calculating bitch_. I had enough of this scene.  
I stormed out of the library and made my way out of the school building, while focusing an empty bench. I made my way to it and sat down. I was bubbling on the inside, but all my anger couldn't be held back. I needed some relief. I clenched my fists and hit the fucking bench as hard as I could. I didn't think that I could actually break something, but I did. The bench was actually damaged. The place, where I hit the wooden-bench with my fist, was broken. _Argh. Whatever._

* * *

For the rest of the day, I completely ignored Jeremy. I didn't answer his messages and I just acted like I didn't see him, when our paths crossed. At the end of the schoolday, I made my way out of the school building, as I felt someone grabbing my shoulder. I turned around and my gaze met Jeremy's.  
'What the hell is up with you?', he asked, sounding clearly confused and slightly angry.  
_ Why was HE angry?_  
'Like you don't know.', I simply said, trying to sound as smooth as I could.  
'I do not know anything, Ty.', Jeremy responded sounding more confused than a moment ago.  
'It didn't look like you didn't know what you were doing.', I said, while I got angry, again.  
'What are you talking about?', Jeremy asked me and in one swift movement, I grabbed him by his wrists and dragged him rudely into an unobserved corner.  
'You want to have some variety, huh? You want something female to play with..is it that?' I asked him full of anger as I let him.  
'I still don't get it.', Jeremy told me. _Was that kid really soo stupid?_  
'I'm talking about that slutty bitch, who was obviously flirting with you in the library.', I spat out furiously.  
'You were in the library? Why?', he asked me slightly surprised.  
'Not the point. You're really desperate, huh?', I just couldn't take it any longer. I lose my control.  
'Desperate? I didn't do anything.', he said getting angry himself.  
'Oh you did. You flirted with that whore.', I said harshly, while I ran one of my hands through my hair.  
'She is not a whore.', Jeremy said, while he stepped a few inches towards me.  
'Oh great. You're defending her. I'm touched.', I said devaluating.  
'Don't be stupid, I didn't- I don't want anything from her.' I saw Jeremy struggling, not really knowing what to do.  
'Right, you just spread your arms for everyone. '  
'Spread my- I only kept her from falling.', Jeremy shouted at me and had a look of disbelief plastered on his face.  
'You should've let her fall. Maybe she would've become smarter or less bitchy.', I said, while a slight smile spread across my face, as I imagined her falling to the floor. _Baam_. I'd even pay to see that.  
'Tyler.', Jeremy said warningly and came closer.  
'Don't.', I said, while walking a few steps back. I couldn't stand his closeness right now.  
'I really didn't-', he started saying desperately.  
'You play the innocent role very well, you know?', I said, while my gaze went to the floor. I couldn't believe that I was so stupid. I was weak. I showed him that I was weak. Bad mistake.  
'I don't play anything.'  
'Oh shut up, Gilbert. It's okay. Just leave me alone.', I said serious in a very harsh tone.  
'Are you serious?', he asked while looking at me surprised and slightly disappointed.  
'Yes. I'm serious. And I'm angry and furious, too. I could beat myself up for trusting you.' _God, I was so stupid. This was so fucked up. I should've known._  
'But you can trust me.' He tried to convince me, but his attempt was very low.  
'I obviously can't. So that's it. Leave.' I couldn't do that anymore.  
'But-', he started to protest, but I interrupted him rudely.  
'Leave, now! Or I won't guarantee for anything, Gilbert.', I spat out and heard him sighing deeply. He moved quickly away. _How fucked up..._

* * *

_'Boom goes the dynamite' or 'Unwrapping the drama' :D  
Wooh, Chapter 18 was just the beginning. I had to put more drama into it ;)  
Hope you like some drama.. they just couldn't exist without it!  
Will post the next chapter tomorrow, yaaay, but now I'm pretty tired...zZz_


	20. I can't help it, if I'm just a fool

**Chapter 20: I can't help it, if I'm just a fool**  
_  
Jeremy's POV_

_Why? Why did it have to be like this? __It was easier as Tyler was fighting me and punching the hell out of me. It hurt, of course, but this was more than just hurting. It was making a total mess out of me. It confused me and I couldn't think straight. Argh..what was wrong with me?_  
I was lying on my bed and I still couldn't comprehend what just happened. Tyler yelled at me and accused me to- _Yeah to..what? He was accusing me of talking to a girl? Bad Jeremy. Oh god, this was so fucked up. _Tyler was so angry and furious about it – even if I couldn't really tell what 'it' was. It wasn't like I didn't know this side of him, but I thought, we were over it, all the fighting and mocking. I thought it was out of the way. I really was willing to get involved with the idea of me and Tyler together. Afterwards, it just sounded stupid. It wasn't right. We were just too different and it was just too strange to be real. We were meant to fight each other. That was what we should do.

I ran my hand through my hair and breathed in deeply. I was trying to get clear, again. It was fucked up. _I should just let it go. Maybe it was destiny._  
I wasn't flirting with that girl. I just wanted to be nice, since she was new and seemed very sympatric. Yes, she was cute, but I never thought about getting to know her in the way Tyler assumed me. I wasn't thinking about doing anything with anyone. _Oh god. Why did he have to overstating the whole scene and what was with this aggression all the time? Why would he be all furious about me talking to some random girl?  
_  
And at that point, I began to understand.  
The whole time, I walked home from school, I was totally angry. I thought he just wanted to control me and push me around. I thought he was playing a sick game with my mind. I felt like some character in a game, he played. I did something, he didn't want me to do and so he punished me.

But now, I wasn't so sure, anymore. I couldn't tell, if I was right with my speculation. Within a second a new thought ran through my mind: _Was he actually jealous? Too jealous for his own good?  
_As he saw me talking to her the other day, he nearly attacked me in the restroom. He said, I was his, but I didn't ponder over it. I just accepted it, because I couldn't disagree and I honestly thought that he just said it because he was very possessive or because he felt better, when he was controlling the situation. I was wax in his hands and I just gave into him. I wanted, what he offered.

_God, I'm so stupid._ As I pondered over his comment, I got the answer to my question._  
_He really was jealous. I just had to add 1 and 1 together. He didn't want me to talk to her, because he was concerned, I could do more than just talk.  
'Stupid Lockwood.', I mumbled quietly. He just had to tell me and talk with me instead of being all angry. He wasn't really clever in that matter, but I wasn't either. I had enough of this shit and I didn't want to think about it anymore.

I stood up and went to the bathroom. As I watched myself in the mirror, I saw the very obvious mark, Tyler left, on my neck, but I interpreted it the wrong way until now. He didn't only want to have the control over me. He wanted me to know that I belonged to him. He wanted me to know, where my place was. He simply wanted me. _Gosh, stupid mind. Shut the hell up!_  
I turned the water on and splashed some of it onto my face. _Wash all the thoughts away! _I wanted it to help, but it didn't and that recognize was making it even worse. I got out of the bathroom and slammed the door shut, using as much power as I could bring up. Without thinking much about it, I decided to go downstairs. _Let's see what's in the fridge. _I hoped there was some painkiller in there.

As I reached the kitchen, I felt my phone buzzing. _Please. _I didn't really know, what I was begging for. On the one side, I wanted it to be Tyler, but on the other side, I couldn't stand it.  
I put my phone out and looked on the screen.  
As I saw that Elena's name was blinking on it, I was slightly relieved, but I had to admit, that there was a slight disappointment inside me.  
'Yeah?', I said sounding slightly disappointed, after I answered the call.  
'Hey- Is everything okay with you?', she asked me in a concerned tone. _No. Nothing is fine. Tyler's just being an ass, but this time he managed to make me go insane._  
'Everything is just fu- fine' _I'm fuckin' perfect_. My voice sounded pretty annoyed, because I really didn't want to talk about it.  
'You don't sound like everything's fine. What happened?', Elena asked me, ignoring my tone masterfully. _She always does._  
'Nothing.', I said as smooth as I could. _Just let me alone._  
'Don't you dare lying to me Jeremy!', she almost shouted into the phone.  
'I'm just stressed that's all', I said, trying to play it off. _Great that she was not a slightly bit stubborn, _I thought, while I rolled my eyes at her.  
'Is it about Tyler?', she asked all of a sudden and I was very surprised that she came up with Tyler.  
'What? No..how?', I stuttered into the phone, not sounding really clever.  
'He was pretty upset. I saw him storming through the school and I guessed that it might have to do something with you two and since you don't sound good yourself…', she told me still concerned.  
'Well..yeah we have a little' _very big. _'problem, but it's not worth talking about.', I said, still shocked that Tyler seemed to become completely insane.  
'Look, I wasn't really pleased as I heard that you two were getting along. I mean Tyler is just Tyler and you're just as stubborn as he can be, but as I saw him today…he was really upset. It's okay if you don't want to tell me, but Jeremy? Please, don't start fighting over stupid or worthless thing, again.', she told me. _I wasn't the one, who started fighting over worthless things. He was._  
'Yeah, yeah. I'll try my best.', I simply stated.  
'I just want you to be okay, Jer', she told me in a soft voice. _I know, but this time you can't help me. _  
'I know, but as I already told you: I can handle it. See you later. Bye.', I said, clearly ending our talk.  
'Bye.', she said and after that I put the phone back.  
_Why did she have to tell me? _I didn't want to know that Tyler was upset. He was the one, who told me to get lost. And here I am.._lost? I'm not lost. _This wasn't making it better. On the one side, I didn't want Tyler to feel bad, but on the other side, I was happy that he had to struggle with it, too. I mean, he was the one, who yelled at me and told me to go. _  
_  
I walked to the fridge looking for a mood booster. I needed some painkiller. I was so frustrated in this moment. _Haa._ I began to lighten up as I found some ice cream. _That'll do it. Better than nothing. _It wasn't really the mood booster, I was looking for, but I remembered that it was THE mood booster for Elena and Jenna. Every time they were upset, they just ate a whole can of ice cream and much chocolate and their mood brightened mysteriously. Well, I didn't have some chocolate, but since the ice cream was chocoloate-flavoured, it didn't really matter. I took the ice cream and a spoon and planted myself onto the couch. I was really being girly at that moment, but I didn't care. I wanted desperately to feel better.  
_God, why was this making me so upset? He wasn't supposed to do that. _In the whole time, in which I fought with Tyler, I never felt so bad, but now.. I did.  
I put the spoon into the ice cream and began to eat, hoping that this would help me just as it helped Jenna and Elena all the time. After I ate a few spoons filled with ice cream, my phone buzzed once again. _Not again. _I placed the ice and the spoon on the table and pulled my phone out, thinking it would be Elena, again, but as I looked on the screen, my heart stopped beating for a second. _Tyler.  
_I struggled between answering the call or just ignore it. I wanted to talk to Tyler, but I didn't want a repeat from today. Of course, my curiosity won. I took a deep breath and answered the phone.

'Yeah?', I mumbled quietly in an annoyed tone. I didn't want to start a yelling-match.  
'Heey Jere. God, good to hear your voice, baby.', Tyler slurred into the phone and I was shocked. _What? Did he just say what I thought he did? Baby? Really? _He was obviously drunk, but this wasn't the fact that caught me off guard. Tyler was well known for drinking much and often. The fact that caught me off guard was that he called me baby. _Something wasn't okay. _  
'Tyler?', I asked him, sounding totally confused.  
'Hmm, baby?' _Oh god, he did it again. _It shouldn't have the effect, it had, but It made me somehow happy. '_No that isn't supposed to make you happy', _I told myself and wanted to be strong and consistent.  
'Are you drunk?', I asked him seriously, even if I didn't have to ask. I could hear it.  
'Drunk..Nooo. Just drank a few beers, loverboy.', he said and my eyes widened as I became aware of his words. _Loverboy? _I was getting angry, again, but I thought it was slightly amusing, too. He was always so aggressive and angry, but this was just funny. He was completely different.  
'God, you are drunk. Wait a second, I'll come.', I told him, standing up from the couch and grabbing the ice cream, walking to the kitchen, again.  
'You'll come? always the offensive one.. ' , he said amused and chuckled into the phone.  
'Shut up, you idiot.. I'll be there in a few minutes.', I told him annoyed and put the ice cream back into the fridge. _He was such a fucking child. Couldn't he be more mature?_  
He did a mistake and to stand it, he began to drink. _Great._

* * *

_Chapter 20. Hope you like. I know we all like love&hope more than drama.._  
_so I'm trying to clear it up .. we'll see how it turns out. ;)  
Wooh...and don't forget Elena&Stefan in this story :D There's just another bomb that'll explode, but when!  
_


	21. Have you fucked up for the last time?

**Chapter 21: Have you fucked up for the last time?**

I made my way to Tyler. I nearly ran to him. I wanted him to be okay. I wanted to be near him. I couldn't explain why. I should have been angry and I shouldn't care about him, but I did. It just was like this. I could deny it, but I couldn't stop it.  
As I was standing in front of Tyler's front door, I closed my eyes and tried to regulate my breathing. My heart was beating fast and I could tell that it wasn't just because I ran. I hoped that he was okay and that he didn't do anything stupid, while I came here. Yeah, he was actually fine, a moment ago. He was drunk, but I could hear that he hadn't reached the point of no return, yet. I totally hoped that he didn't drink a few more beers, while I tried my best to get here. I opened my eyes slowly and my hand made its way to the doorbell reflexively and rang it.

I waited for Tyler to open the door and I knew that he'd probably have some difficulties in walking, but with every second I waited, I became more and more concerned. _Oh god. What if he already did something stupid?_

As I saw that the door was opened, I sighed in relief. _Thank god. _Tyler stood right in front of me with a very shocked and surprised look on his face. There was something in his eyes, which I identified as .._happiness?_ _He was happy to see me?  
_'You came..?', he asked me very surprised, while a slight smile spread across his face.  
'Didn't I say that?', I asked him with a counterquestion and in a very annoyed tone. _Now, that I knew he was fine, I could be angry at him, again, without having a guilty conscience. _  
'Yeah, but..', he started to say, but struggled. He was losing his balance and began to sway.  
Out of reflex, I stepped near him and slung one arm around his waist to give him support. After I closed the door with my other arm, I brought his arm around my neck and looked at him in disbelief. Tyler was looking, like he was about to drift into sleep. _Great. Good to know, that he was a sleepyhead, even when he was drunk._  
'Let's get you to bed.', I told him and was about to make a few steps forward as he turned his head in my direction, raising an eyebrow at me. His lips formed into a slight smirk. _Damn, why was he still able to smirk like that? He could barely walk alone, but his smirk was still perfect. Had much time to practice in front of the mirror, huh?_  
'Uuuh' Tyler responded teasingly and chuckled at my comment. _I didn't mean it this way. Seriously_  
'Stop being childish.', I said and hit his head slightly.  
'Ow. I like it, when you're commanding and determining.' he simply said – or slurred.  
I rolled my eyes and was heading towards the stairs, but suddenly he pushed all his weight onto me. I stumbled to the side and I was glad that there was I wall. I leaned against it to keep both of us from falling. I sighed deeply. _Should have known that it wouldn't be easy.  
_ As I was struggling with my balance, Tyler turned himself around and pinned me to the wall.  
As my back hit the wall, I widened my eyes slightly. _Did he do that on purpose? Sneaky bastard!_  
'It fucking turns me on.', he slurred hoarsely, while he pushed himself further towards me.  
I put my hands on his chest, trying to stop him from moving forward. Unluckily, I hadn't thought about the fact, that he was drunk. I put obviously too much force into my action and he began to lose his weight again. This time he actually fell. The bad thing about that: I fell with him onto the floor.

I laid on top of him and my hands were pinned to the floor on both sides of his head.  
I looked at him in surprise and with anger, too. _Clumsy bastard!_  
'I knew you just came to pin me to the floor and have your way with me..' he slurred and chuckled desperately.  
'What? I-You was the one who fell.', I defended myself, even if it wasn't worth it. He was drunk and clearly not sane.  
Tyler closed his eyes in an instant and I wondered why.  
'Hey is everything okay?', I asked him and the concern grew, again.  
'Actually no, but it makes me feel better, when you lie on top of me.' he said, while his lips formed into a smile.  
'Jerk. Come on you really need to go to bed.', I simply told him, while I tried to get up.  
'Yes mom.', he said, while trying to get himself into a sitting position. I picked him up and helped him to get into his room. I headed for his bed and put him as gently as I was able to – even if he wasn't really helping – onto the bed.

'Jer? 'm sorry.', he mumbled embarrassed and looked to the ceiling.  
Yeah, I was angry, but he just looked so cute in this moment and I couldn't help but smile.I headed for the door to walk downstairs, but Tyler interrupted me.  
'No. Don't go..pleaseee?' He sounded so sad that I almost felt bad - almost.

To be honest, I didn't want to go. That surely wasn't what I planned to do, but I didn't answer him. I let him thinking what he was thinking. _Serves you right. _I walked down to the living-room and saw the mess Tyler made. There were many emptied bottles of beer and I decided to collect them and put them back into the beer case, which was planted near the couch. I walked to the kitchen and searched for a bottle of water. As I found one, I grabbed it and made my way upstairs.

I entered the room, again and headed to his bed, earning a look of disbelief from Tyler.  
I held the bottle up as response. I just wanted to bring him some liquid without any alcohol in it.  
'Ha. Knew you would come back.', he said and his mood brightened for a second.  
'yeah, of course you did.', I said and put the bottle on the cupboard near his bed.  
Suddenly I felt Tyler grabbing one of my wrists. My gaze met his and I saw regret.  
'To be honest, I-I didn't know, but I hoped. 'm really sorry, okay? I promise, I won't-', he started to say and sounded completely unsure and slightly.._scared?_  
I didn't want to deal with him, when he was in a state between sleeping and drunk.  
I couldn't stand an argue on this day.  
'Just go to sleep.', I interrupted him softly. I didn't want to shout at him or blame him. I hadn't the strength to do that. I just wanted him to sleep his drunkenness off.  
'Thanks', he mumbled and was about to drift into sleep.  
_What the hell is he doing to me?_ I sat myself into a chair and watched him. He looked so peaceful and it was almost cute. Yes, he was a fool. _But there was something about him that kept me from letting go._ I yawned all of a sudden and became aware of the fact that  
I was tired, really tired.

* * *

_Doo-woop.. second chapter for the day. I might be able to upload a third :D We'll see._  
_Don't worry, as you could see, I'm trying to bring them back together. ;)_  
_At the end there'll be no drama just rainbows and flying unicorns - but you better don't take it literally :D & I'm sorry for making Tyler do such bad things..he's just a fool in love :D_


	22. I've lost all control and I need you now

_~I can't fight it anymore.._  
_ and I wonder if I ever cross your mind_  
_ For me it happens all the time~_

* * *

**Chapter 22: I've lost all control and I need you now**

_Tyler's POV_

I woke, because of the rays of light, which shone through my window. My head was hurting badly and I slowly remembered what happened yesterday. _Jeremy!_ I opened my eyes quickly, looking for Jeremy. I was relieved as I saw that he was still here. He sat in a chair and seemed to be in a deep sleep. _How could he be comfortable in a damn chair? _I brought myself into a sitting position and I couldn't look away. I was hypnotized by Jeremy. He just looked so.. _Argh I don't know, how to explain. _I started to feel weird, again. _Damn. _I didn't know where that came from, but I just felt this way, when Jeremy was by my side. I couldn't let him sleep in an uncomfortable chair. He deserved better, so much better. I knew I was an asshole and I knew that he deserved someone, who was better than me. I made a mess out of us. I was used to make a mess out of me, but Jeremy didn't deserve that.

I stood up, stumbling slightly, as my head began to spin for a second. _Fuck, I'll never drink that much, again. _I made my way to Jeremy and put one arm under his knees and one behind his back. I tried to lift him up as smooth and gently as I could. I didn't want to wake him. As he was lying in my arms, I couldn't help but smile down at him. He was so damn adorable, when he slept. He looked totally calm and it made me feel better in an instant. Suddenly, I heard him mumble a few words, but I couldn't really understand him, and after that, he leaned his head against my chest. I could see that he was still sleeping, but I was really surprised by his action. I felt his breath against my skin and my heart started beating faster. It was strange to see, that Jeremy had this effect on me, but I didn't really mind. _Not anymore. _I laid him down onto my bed and I couldn't keep me from stroking his cheek slightly. I did never have such a feeling for anyone before Jeremy and I had to admit that I was scared, because of that, but I was more scared to lose him. I wasn't used to feel this way, but since yesterday, I figured it was the best to stop denying it. I felt something for this boy and I was okay with it.

As I saw that Jeremy was fine, I decided to take a shower. I was totally wasted and I just had to take a shower. I grabbed some boxers and some sweatpants and headed for the bathroom. I didn't really take much time to shower, because I wanted to be with Jeremy, again. I was afraid that he would leave, while I was in the bathroom. I washed myself as quickly as I could and put on my clothes.

I just hoped that Jeremy was still in my room. I didn't want to lose him, again. As I entered my room, I saw that Jeremy was already awake. He was sitting on my bed and he looked pretty concerned and sad. He noticed me and his eyes widened.  
'I-I was just about to go.', he said and was about to stand up, but I stopped him.  
'No. Don't. It's fine.', I blurted out. I desperately wanted him to stay.  
I shut the door and locked it immediately to make sure he couldn't just leave. _Yes, I was egoistic, but I had to tell him something._  
'Ty? What-', he started to say, but I interrupted him. _I had to tell him._  
'Please. Let me explain.', I nearly begged, but I didn't care. I didn't want him to leave, before I could talk to him about the things, which happened.  
'You already watched the clock? It's after 9 already and today's school.  
Not the best time to explain anything.', he said, staring at me in disbelief.  
'I don't care about school, but I care about you. I want to explain to you. Please, just hear me out. I can't.. get along like this. I have to tell you.', I told him sounding somehow desperately.  
'Okay', he just said and sighed deeply.

'Look, about.. about yesterday and the other day. I'm sorry. I really do regret what I told you, but let me start at the beginning. You probably want to know, why I reacted, the way I did. To be honest, I was jealous. I couldn't stand how that girl was flirting to you, but it's no excuse-', I started to tell him.  
'Tyler, even if she was flirting with me, I wasn't-', he started to say as he stood up from my bed, but I already knew, what he wanted to say and I knew he was right.. and I had been wrong.  
'I know you didn't, Jere. I was just too angry and too furious, but I shouldn't have been that mean to you. I fucking knew, you didn't do anything, but I only.. I couldn't and as she fell into your arms and you hold her I just lost my control, okay? The things I said to you.. They weren't the truth. I never wanted you to leave. I'm just totally messed up.', I got along and ran a hand through my hair, struggling obviously. I didn't know how I could convince him in forgive me, but I wasn't the one, who gave up easily.  
'You know that you scared the hell out of me, yesterday? I didn't know what was up anymore. You were just- and I was..', he shouted at me, but he wasn't able to finish his sentence. I saw the pain in his eyes and if my mind wasn't playing tricks on me, I could even see tears in his eyes. _No. Don't cry because of me. I'm not worth it._  
'Oh god, I'm sorry. So sorry. I never meant to hurt you. Please believe me…', I clearly didn't know what to tell him. I just opened my mouth and those words came out.  
'Even if I'd believe you..It doesn't change anything, if you don't mean to hurt me, when you hurt me nevertheless. That you didn't mean to, doesn't mean that I didn't feel the pain.', he said quietly and looked to the floor. _I really didn't mean to. _  
'I-I know. I'll try.. No I'm going to become a better person..I'll become a better boyfriend. I don't hurt you, again. I promise. I-I'd do anything for you.', I said and my voice dripped from despair and regret. I really regretted, what I did.  
'Are you really serious? I'm sick of living in a mess.', he said and it almost broke me to see him like that. He seemed so breakable and innocent.  
'Yes, I am serious.', I responded and I meant it.  
Jeremy turned himself to the window and was looking outside. I could hear him sigh deeply.

I walked straight to him and grabbed his waist from behind. I put my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. I didn't think about my next step. I just did it. Nothing mattered anymore. There was only Jeremy and me.  
'I love you, Jere.', I whispered into his hear. I was surprised by my action, but I knew I meant it. I felt love for him. I loved him. I could feel that he was freezing in an instant and he stopped breathing for a second. _Oh god. Was that too soon? Should I have waited to tell him?_ I became pretty unsure at that moment. After a few seconds I heard him breathing out deeply…

* * *

_ Yees, third Chapter for today :D I'm really interested to find out, if I could do a forth, too, but I'm not sure about that. _  
_See.. I started to get them together, again ;) Hope this chapter is somehow good and not too cheesy or anything, but I heard 'Need you know' by Lady Antebellum, while writing it and this song is just soo *_* Aaww :D  
Argh.. right: Sorry for mistakes&typos&stuff :) _


	23. I want you to catch me like a cold

**Chapter 23: I want you to catch me like a cold**

_Jeremy's POV_

I turned myself to the window. I didn't know what to do. I wanted to believe him, but I was scared that he'd do it, again. I didn't want to live in a mess and it looked like we were totally messed up. I looked through the window and tried to find an answer for myself. _Was it really worth it? _I sighed deeply. I just couldn't tell.

Suddenly, I felt Tyler grabbing my waist from behind. He pushed himself into me and I could feel his heat against my skin. His heart was beating wildly. This wasn't making it easier for me to decide. I felt how he put his head on my shoulder and I could feel his breath against my ear. I shuddered slightly. _He just doesn't know what he's putting me through. _  
'I love you, Jere.', I heard him whispering into my hear and I froze in an instant. My lungs suddenly didn't know how to act. I couldn't _breathe_ for a moment. _Wait. What?_ _He loved me?_  
I didn't know it a moment ago, but I knew it now. This was the one sentence, I waited to hear. It was the one sentence, which was able to break my defense. I couldn't pretend that I didn't want him, the way he wanted me. I shut my eyes and breathed out deeply. With this one action, all of my worries and thoughts were blown away. The only thing that was in my mind were Tyler's words.

I turned myself around to face Tyler and I felt him, pull his arms away from me. I looked deep into his eyes. I wanted to be sure. He seemed to be very nervous and I could tell that he as scared as I was. We both didn't know, how to handle the whole situation, but it didn't matter how. My mouth formed into a slight smile and I saw him, widening his eyes and looking slightly confused, because of my action.

I took his hands into mine and pulled him towards me with as much force as I could bring up. I was so eager and pulled so much force into this one action that I bumped against the window, pulling Tyler with me. I couldn't help but moan as his body met mine. I let go of his hands and put my hands to his tummy. My gaze didn't leave his and so I could see that Tyler was surprised, but willing to get further. I ran my hands up his topless body. _Why the hell did he came into the room without wearing a shirt or something? It was just hard enough to resist him, when he was fully clothed. _I let my arms slid behind his neck and a smirk spread across my face. I could see that Tyler's patience melt away and with one quick move, he caught my lips with his. He didn't hold anything back. He was putting his whole emotions into the kiss. He was rough and impatient, but I couldn't blame him. I wanted him just as bad. I ran one of my hands from his neck into his hair and tugged it lightly. Tyler couldn't hold back a moan and put his hands on my waist, grabbing it roughly. I knew what he would do next and I liked. Tyler licked over my bottom lip and nibbled lightly on it, but I wasn't satisfied with that and so I simply ignored it. Tyler growled loudly and bit down onto my bottom lip. This time he was rough and it turned me even more on. I let my mouth fall slightly open and moaned as I felt his tongue inside my mouth. While he was exploring my mouth, he gripped the hem of my shirt and stepped a few steps back, pulling me with him without breaking the kiss. He was pulling my shirt up slowly and broke the kiss, but only for a few seconds, to pull my shirt completely off of me. As he threw the shirt away, his mouth was already on mine again. Our lips were moving in sync and it just felt great. _To good to be true._

As I let my hands wander down the front of his body, again, Tyler broke the kiss and pushed me onto the bed rudely. I fell down on his bed and leaned on my elbows, looking up to him. _God, he's going to be the death of me. I know it. _He was looking down at me and I could tell that his heart beat wildly. His eyes were filled with lust and another feeling. _Was it care?_ I hadn't the time to think about it any further, because Tyler climbed on top of me, his legs rested on the left and right near mine and his hands were pinned down on the left and right near my chest. I could see the smirk that spread across his face and I was really eager to know what he was thinking. He pushed his body more and more towards mine and rocked his hips against mine. I let myself fall completely down onto the bed and closed my eyes, enjoying the sensation, Tyler gave me. Suddenly I felt something hot on my chest and I opened my eyes, just to see Tyler letting his tongue travel over my upper body. He was moving from my chest to my shoulder and bit down hard. I winced slightly, but it was more, because of pleasure than pain. I felt Ty blowing air onto the place, where he bit me and my whole body shuddered under him.

I couldn't help but moan and I brought my hands to his back, moving them slightly down, until I reached the waistband of his sweatpants. I fumbled with it and tried to pull myself a bit up, to get further down, but Tyler didn't let me move. He held me in position and chuckled lightly. He brought his mouth to my ear and rocked his hips against mine, once more. I moaned loudly.  
'Eager, aren't you?' he whispered hoarsely into my ear, but I couldn't take any teasing at that moment. I turned my head slightly to his and nibbled on his earlobe. I put one of my hands to his hair and pulled his head to mine, again. I crashed my lips onto his and put my other hand from his back to his tummy and shoved my hands into his sweatpants. I earned a pretty loud moan from Tyler and I smirked into the kiss. _Yeah. Eager._ I could feel his hardness pressing against my leg the whole time, but now I wanted to feel it really. I gripped his hardened member and stroked it in a slow and hard movement.  
'Oh god.', Tyler moaned into my mouth and I was slightly satisfied that I was the one in control.  
Tyler pulled his head a bit back, leaning his forehead against mine.  
'You know. It wasn't a lie, yesterday.', he whispered smirking.  
_What? _I didn't get what he meant and looked confused at him, raising an eyebrow at his comment.  
He just chuckled and brought his lips to my ear again.  
'I really get all tingly, when you're taking control.', he said and licked slightly over the edge of my ear.  
_Okay. Enough was enough. I couldn't take it anymore.  
_'Please, tell me you got something for..you know', I said, not really able to form an actual sentence. I was just too high.  
Tyler pulled back a bit and I let go of him. He opened one of the drawers of his cupboard and pulled a lotion out. He turned back to me I could see that he was checking me out.  
'That'll do it.', he said. _Thank god. _I sighed in relief and Tyler chuckled at me.  
'You really need it, huh?', I heard Tyler asking in an amused tone. _Shut up._  
'Only as much as you do. You're lucky that I love you, or I'd kick your ass for being so damn sassy.' I told him.  
'Oh, so you love me, too?', he asked teasingly, while turning me around, so that I was laying on my stomach. He brought his mouth to my neck and spread light kisses on my back, while moving further down.  
'I thought this was pretty obvious.', I said, enjoying his actions.  
'Yeah, I could practically feel your love pressing against me.', he mumbled against my skin and chuckled once again.  
'You want to go along with making sassy comment ?', I asked him, slightly annoyed.  
'Ah. Not only bossy, but impatient, too.', he said still amused.  
'If you won't continue, what you was about to do, then I'll definitely kick your ass.', I told him serious and warningly, because I couldn't stand his comments, anymore.  
'As much as I'm interested to test that out..', he began to say, but never got past that, because I turned my upper body slightly in his direction and pulled his head towards mine. I bit down as hard as I could on his bottom lip and let go of him.  
'O-Okay.', he let out and rocked his hips hard against me, while bringing his hands to the waistband of my jeans. _I was definitely going to get some fun, today._

* * *

_Yeeahooo. Chapter 4 for today :D I only wrote some Jyler-action/smut/whatever, but I'm not really good at it, so I stopped before it got too awkward. Hope it's likable, nevertheless. ;)  
Good night & sweet dreams ..zZz _


	24. An unusual wakeupcall

_Oh my god. I think I have to warn you, before you start reading and  
I think I should apologize :D This chapter contains - in comparison to the other chapters - a more detailed part of smut.. and since I'm not really - well actually not a bit - experienced in writing such things, it might suck :P So don't start reading with too many expectations  
_

* * *

**Chapter 24: An unusual wake-up-call**

_Jeremy's POV_

I turned my head to the side, seeing Tyler lying next to me. His eyes were closed and his chest was bouncing up and down in an almost calm movement. I tried my best to calm down, too, after our make out session. It looked like Tyler was starting to drift away. _Seriously?_ I laughed slightly at him, because I still couldn't handle that he was such a sleepyhead. _Must be a wolf-thing or something_. My gaze roamed around and as I found a clock, I huffed slightly_. 11.39. Almost noon?_ I brushed a hand over my face. _Great. I spent the night with Tyler and skipped school._ It wasn't that I minded, but I had the feeling that Elena would mind. I just hoped that she didn't figure out that I was away for the whole night. Well, it was stupid to think, she didn't. Of course she did, but hopefully she didn't let Jenna know. To explain Elena, where I was, was hard enough. _Time to check my phone, I guess_. I sat up and swung my leg over Tyler's body, trying to climb out of the bed, but I stopped abruptly. I looked down onto Tyler and was surprised that he was actually sleeping, again. His breathing was calm and he looked very relaxed. My body on his didn't seem to disturb him. He wasn't even realizing it, but I didn't really know, if it was a good thing that he had a dead sleep or if it wasn't. _Exhausted, huh?_

Suddenly an idea popped into my mind and I started to spread light kisses over Tyler's chest and down to his stomach. I heard Tyler humming slightly and looked up to him. His eyes were still closed and I figured that he was still sleeping. My lips formed into a smirk and my hands travelled down to the waistband of his boxers. I pulled them slightly – but only a few inches - down and kissed the now exposed skin as well. As I noticed that Tyler's humming formed into moaning, I looked up, again, but was relieved as I saw that he was still asleep. _Thinking you have a nice dream, Ty?_ In one quick movement I tugged his boxers down, freeing his cock. I bit my lips as I saw that his cock was already starting to get hard. _Let's have some fun._ I licked slightly over the tip of his cock and blew some air onto it, earning a loud moan from Tyler. I noticed his shivering and couldn't help but smile. I grabbed his cock with one hand and placed my mouth onto the underside of it, moving slightly up and down, while licking my tongue over it. I felt his cock becoming hard and his breath becoming faster. I took the tip of his cock into my mouth, sucking it slightly. After a few seconds, I let go of his cock and I heard Tyler growling. As I looked up at him, I saw that his whole body tensed and his eyes were shut tightly, but I couldn't tell, if he had already realized what happened or if he still thought he had a very pleasant dream. _Whatever_. I stroked his cock a few times, considering doing it slowly, but forcefully. As I noticed that some precum was oozing out, I licked it off, slowly. I couldn't take it anymore. His moans and gasping noises were making me crazy and I took his whole member into my mouth, sucking it with as much force as I could bring up. I felt Tyler struggling under me and I knew, he wasn't going to last any longer. He started to arch his hips, bringing his cock deeper into my mouth and I began to moan, too. I noticed Tyler mumbling some words, which sounded like 'oh god, Jere' and 'don't stop' and I had to resist the urge to chuckle. It was so unusual to see Tyler Lockwood begging and moaning uncontrollable, but I couldn't say that I didn't like. Tyler started to shiver and bucked his hips up once again, pushing his cock into my mouth. He cried out loudly as he came and I swallowed his whole cum. _I mean, I had no other choice and I didn't really mind it at all. _I let go of his cock and started to lick him clean. After that, I put his boxers back on and moved my body up. I sat myself on Tyler's stomach and brought a hand to his hair, while bringing my face towards his. He was panting hard, but his eyes were still closed. I saw a small smirk forming onto his lips and he opened his eyes slowly, looking like he was waking up from some kind of daze.

'It's not really nice to take advantage of someone, who sleeps.', he whispered hoarsely, bringing one of his hands to my neck.  
'Couldn't help myself. You looked so ..available', I told him, while smirking down. _He was lying on the bed with nothing but some boxers on. I mean, if this wasn't available or provocating…_  
'Available, huh? I totally knew, you just wanted me, because of my body.', Tyler responded, chuckling slightly.  
'Oh, I think, you're mixing something up. You were the one, who couldn't keep his mouth to himself.', I tried to defend myself and raised an eyebrow at him. _He was the one, who kissed me first._  
'Yeah, I admit that I was the one, who started this, but only, because I saw that you were lusting after me - not that I could hold it against you. I kissed you on your mouth, but YOUR mouth went straight onto my cock. That seems to prove my point.', he told me and his smirk grew bigger, while I looked down to him in disbelief. _That's not proving any point. _  
'Yeah, keep telling that to yourself, Lockwood.', I simply said, while looking to the window, noticing that it was a sunny day.  
'Oh, now it's Lockwood, again? Thought we were past that.', I heard him telling me and in an instant, I was laying on my back, pinned underneath Tyler's body. An evil smirk spread across his face – _Oh. Not good. Really not good. – _and he started to tickle me. I was laughing hard and I tried to escape, but Tyler was just too strong. As he stopped tickling me, I sighed in relief.  
'You're sorry?', he asked me. I just looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.  
'Always rebelling.', Tyler whispered, while shaking his head and started to tickle me, again.  
'Yeah., I'-I'm-..Ty!', I started stuttering, but I really couldn't form a sentence through my laughs.  
'Yes?', he said, while he rested his hands on my hips.  
I didn't feel like giving up and so I decided to follow another tactic. I brought my hand to his hair, tugging slightly at it and brought my mouth to his lips, starting to nibble at his bottom lip. He moaned slightly and gave in. Without breaking the contact, I started to sit myself up. Without any warning I let go of Tyler's lip, pushed him onto the bed and climbed out of it as well.

I couldn't help, but laugh as I saw Tyler's surprised expression. _I really should take a picture of that, but first of all: Where the hell is my jeans?_ I looked to the floor and as I found them, I tugged them on quickly.  
As my gaze met Tyler's, again, I noticed that an evil smirk was plastered onto his face, again.  
'Oh, bad decision, babe. You should just have apologized.', Tyler said, while raising an eyebrow. _Okay, this wasn't really something, I expected. _I saw that Tyler was about to climb of the bed. _Uhm, you better run, boy!, _I thought and without thinking further, I headed for the door, unlocked it as fast as I could and made my way downstairs. I didn't really know, where to go or hide. Suddenly my stomach grumbled. _Well, the kitchen is it then. _I ran towards the kitchen and I could hear Tyler running down the stairs, following me. _Where was the how-to-make-peace-easily-and-quick-guide, when you needed it?_I looked around, but as I felt someone looking at me, I turned quickly. Tyler leaned against the doorframe.

'Uhm. Before you do anything bad, let's make a deal?', I said, while bringing my hands up in defense.  
'Well, I wasn't going to do anything bad, I was going to punish you for being bad.', he said, while stepping closer to me. His movements were so smooth. He nearly looked like a wolf tracing his prey. _Oh right. He was a wolf. And that's just why I should make peace. Quickly!_  
'No, wait. Let's make a deal.. I'm- I'm going to make breakfast and you become all nice, again, remembering that you love me.', I suggested.  
'On one condition.', Tyler said and I was surprised that he came up with a condition. _A condition?_  
'What con-', I started to ask, but stopped, as I felt him pushing his body towards mine, taking my hands into his.  
'Say it.', he said and his voice sounded almost gentle, but I could hear the commanding tone, even if it was very slight.  
'Say what? That I'm sorry?', I asked confused. _What the hell is he talking about?_  
'No. That you love me.', he said serious. _That I-_  
'Huh?', I asked perplex.  
'I told you, but you didn't tell me – I mean, not right.' he said, while he loosened his grasp.  
I pulled one of my hands out of his grasp and grabbed his cheek, stroking my thumb over his soft skin. I looked straight into his eyes. _If he wanted me to tell him, I'm going to tell him.  
_I breathed out slowly. _  
_'I love you.', I said and I meant it. I was in love with Tyler Lockwood. _Weird thought.  
_Tyler brushed his lips against mine.  
'I love you, too.', he mumbled and captured my lips, pulling me into a passionate kiss.

'Now that that's settled, I probably should tell you that I'm not having anything here for breakfast', Tyler said as we parted.  
'Alright. Then we have to leave whether we want or not. I think there are some things, we could use, in my fridge.'  
Tyler chuckled, leaning himself against the kitchen unit.  
'That just sounded somehow wrong. I mean: Things we could use? In your fridge? You want me to lick some chocolate sauce off of your body, or what?', he said in an amused tone. _Nice idea, but not really what I meant. _Even if I didn't mean it like that, I started to play along, trying to confuse him.  
'Well, If your wish would be eating breakfast off of me..', I started to say, but trailed off as I saw the look on his face. _Such a jerk. _His eyes widened.  
'Just kidding.', I said, rolling my eyes and laughing at him.  
'That's not nice. If you keep doing that, then I'm going to need a cold shower. A really cold one.'  
I smacked his head slightly and said 'Come on, let's dress and drive to my place', while heading for the stairs.

* * *

_Just another pointless chapter. But since it contains fluff and smut, it's allowed to exist :P  
Sry for typos&mistakes and sry, if I messed up the beginning :D I just wanted to test writing such things.  
Well, guess, who's angry and will confront Jeremy & Tyler in the next chapter o_o _


	25. You're a disliked intruder!

**Chapter 25: In case you didn't notice: You're a disliked intruder!**

_Tyler's POV_

We sat in my car and I was driving towards Jeremy's home. Suddenly Jeremy sighed annoyed. I looked to him and saw that he was looking at his phone.  
'What's up?', I asked him slightly concerned. _Was anything wrong?_  
'Nothing. It's just that my sister tried to call me 6 times. She'll probably be very pissed and angry. Lucky me!', he said sarcastically still looking at his phone.  
'What? You blame her for caring? I'm not really a pro on this subject, but-', I started to tell him, but hadn't the chance to go on.  
'It's not like-..I care for her, too and I know that she just wants me to be safe, but..I'm-I'm not a child and I fuckin' feel like one, when she's all overprotective and worried, when I'm only a few minutes late..', he said. He sounded disappointed and annoyed at the same time and I couldn't help, but chuckle. He was in fact a child and his sister just cared about him. I didn't really know anything about family or caring about someone – _well, before I got to know Jere closer – _but even I could tell that he was being unfair. I would've been damn happy, if I had a sister or an aunt like he had. There were people, who cared about him.  
I placed my hand on his thigh and tried to calm him.  
'That's not fair. Don't be that hard. I think, I can understand her.', I said and smiled warmly at him. _Yeah, I definitely could understand her. _I cared about Jeremy. It was too late to deny it. I got all furious about him talking to another girl. I wanted to protect Jeremy from her and that was when I knew that I cared. _I'd protect him as best as I could._  
I saw Jeremy blushing as my gaze turned to him. He leaned himself back into the seat and crossed his arms over his chests.  
'Now, you're taking her side, but when she wants to kill you, after she found out about us, then you'll probably see it with different eyes.', he said almost pouting. _So cute. Wait.. What? After she finds out about us? Was he thinking about making it official? _I haven't really thought about this subject, but I had to admit that it wouldn't bother me much. I mean, everyone'll know that Jere belonged to me, which means that those girls will keep their eyes and hands off of him. I wasn't embarrassed about being with him. I was already past that. Jeremy was just too important to me. I didn't really want to lose him._ I mean, Stefan knows, too and I don't care._ Well, he was a vampire. He had other problems than caring about us, but what about Jeremy's sister? _Was he really serious about that killing-thing?_  
'..but she's not home, yet, is she?', I asked hesitating.  
'I haven't suggested driving to my place if she were. She's at school. You know the thing, we skipped today.', he said, while a smile formed onto his lips.  
'I didn't really mind. I think we found a better pastime than school.', I said smoothly, while winking at him. _We definitely found something better to do._

* * *

As we went into Jeremy's house, Jeremy stepped purposefully into the kitchen. I stopped right near the doorframe and watched Jeremy wander through the kitchen.  
'So. Let's see what we got.', he exclaimed, while opening the fridge.  
'Yeah. Show me what you got, baby.', I said amused and a smirk formed onto my face.  
He turned himself to me.  
'You're such an idiot.', he said and rolled his eyes at me  
'Whatever', I responded, while raising an eyebrow.  
Jeremy turned himself to the fridge again and searched for something to eat.  
'Okaaay. What's with pancakes?'  
'Yup. Sounds good to me.', I answered casually and my stomach growled in response, too.  
'Alright.', Jeremy said chuckling slightly and started to collect all ingredients.  
I leaned my body against the doorframe and watched him amused. _Well, let him do it. _  
As Jeremy wanted to get something out of a cupboard, he bent forward and I got a good view on his ass. _Damn fine._ Suddenly my mind drifted off. There were many naughty thoughts, which came into my mind as I looked to Jeremy. _God, how's he doing this to me? I'm not even able to look at him without having such thoughts? _  
'Hello? Earth to Tyler.', I heard Jeremy saying.  
'Hmm?' was my brilliant response and I got out of my thoughts, seeing that he was looking at me, his eyebrow raised and an amused look on his face.  
'Oh come on. Get out of your world full of naughty thoughts and help me to make breakfast.'  
Trapped. _Fuck._ _How did he know? Was I that obviously?_ _Well, then.. no need to deny.  
_'I'll help you with whatever you want, babe, but how can you blame me, having naughty thoughts, when you look so damn fine?', I asked him, while coming closer and wrapping an arm around his waist.  
'God, I forgot that your an always-horny teenage boy.', he said chuckling and leaned into my me.  
'It's not my fault. It's yours. Never been so attracted to someone.', I said and brought my lips to his neck.

After we made breakfast and ate quickly, Jeremy stood up and put the dishes into the dishwasher.  
He leaned against the kitchen unit, his body turned to mine and looked straight into my eyes.  
I was still sitting on a chair and raised an eyebrow at him.  
'Soo?', I asked him. He just smirked and came towards me. _I had a feeling that I'd like what would come next and I was right._ Jeremy sat himself onto my lap and pushed his lips onto mine.  
First, he was gentle and moved his lips in a slow rhythm, but as my hand went to his back, stroking slightly up and down, he put more force into the kiss. He nibbled slightly at my bottom lip and bit down hard enough for me to feel some pain beside the pleasure. As I moaned loudly, Jere licked over my bottom lip and pushed his tongue into my mouth. Just then, I started to take over control. I fought for the dominance and won, of course. I explored his mouth and was satisfied as I heard him moan into my mouth. I couldn't help it. His moans were such a turn on.

'Well, that's..new.', I heard someone saying and Jeremy pulled his head back abruptly. We both looked to the door. There stood a tall guy with ice-blue eyes and dark hair. He leaned against the doorframe and his mouth was formed into a smirk. His eyebrow was raised and in the second, I saw him, I knew that I didn't like him and never would be. He had a special aura, which radiated across the room and I didn't like. I hated it. He seemed to be dangerous. _Who the hell is he?_  
'Wha-Damon? What the hell are you doing here?', I heard Jeremy asking shocked. _Damon, huh?_  
'Oh, Am I not allowed to come by and say hi to you? I'm disappointed, thought we were friends.', the man said slightly amused and I growled loudly at him. _What was he doing?_ _Was he really being friends with Jeremy? _I couldn't believe that. I didn't like the way he was talking to _my_ Jeremy. _Mine!_  
Jeremy looked at me, telling me with his eyes that everything was fine. He placed a hand on my shoulder and tried to calm me.  
The guy at the door only chuckled and I started to become angry.  
'Nah, I actually wanted to speak to Stefan, thought he was here, but now I'm pretty interested in this' he pointed to the two of us and went on 'by the way: You should teach your doggy to behave, Jeremy.', he said as his gaze turned to Jeremy again. _Don't. You. Dare. Calling. Me. Doggy._  
I growled once again and tried to stand up. Jeremy stood up, but hold me in place.  
'Don't', he said calmingly. _Why are you holding me back, Jere? I just want to punch that stupid grin off of his face._  
'Well, as you can see, Stefan and Elena aren't here. So it'll be best if you would leave.', Jeremy said turning his head towards the guy.  
'Nope can't. You awakened my interest. How did you catch yourself a werewolf?', _Damon_ said.._interested? surprised?_ I stood up, placing my body beside Jeremy's and wrapped my arm around his waist. _Protect. _There was only one thought spinning through my mind. I didn't want that guy near my Jeremy. I had to protect him. _Mine._  
I leaned into Jeremy and brought my lips to his ear.  
'You know, after I met him, I really appreciated the situation with Stefan walking in on us.', I whispered as quiet as I could in the most sarcastic tone of voice.  
'Oh, my little brother caught you already? Why didn't he tell me such an interesting information? Man, he's no fun. By the way: does Elena know?', he asked. I totally wanted to punch the amusement out of him. _Wait. His little brother? Does that mean he was a vampire, too? Oh no. Just no._  
'No and you won't tell her!', Jeremy shouted and stepped a few inches towards the vampire. _That kid really needed to know, what the word vampire meant and he really needed to know, what the word dangerous meant. _  
'Hey, relax. I won't tell her, but I really want to be there, when you tell her. I'd even buy a ticket.', the vampire said chuckling.  
'That's anything BUT funny.', Jeremy said almost desperate, brushing a hand over his face.  
'Well, from my point of view it is. Never thought you'd go for this kind of guy. Never thought you'd go for any kind of guy. If I only had known earlier..', the vampire said and I couldn't help, but jumping forward and pushing this guy against the wall. I growled loudly at him. I didn't fucking care that he was a vampire. He wasn't allowed to talk like that.  
'Hey, I was only kidding. He's all yours, doggy boy.', the vampire said, holding his hands up in defense.  
'Ty? Let it go.', Jeremy said pleading and I let him go, stepping a few meters back, trying to control myself.  
'He's the one in control, huh? It's getting more and more interesting.' The guy said quietly, more to himself than to us.  
Suddenly I heard some voices from outside and the front door opened abruptly. _Oh fuck. It was getting better and better._

* * *

_Here's the next chapter. Hope it's good enough :D_  
_Sorry for mistakes&typos, but I didn't really check, 'cause I'm under time pressure. Have to go to school, now. Have to write a class test in maths. Lucky me :D_


	26. When you aren't able to keep the secret

**Chapter 26: When you aren't able to keep the secret anymore**_  
_  
_Stefan's POV_

I heard the voices of Tyler, Jeremy and -_…Damon? - _ coming from inside the house.  
_Okay, Jeremy and Tyler were not really surprising – since I found out about them - , but why was Damon here?_ I heard a crash and right after that I noticed Damon's voice.  
'Hey, I was only kidding. He's all yours, doggy boy.' _What the hell was going on?_  
'Ty? Let it go.' I heard Jeremy say and I guessed that Tyler wasn't really getting along with Damon.  
'He's the one in control, huh? It's getting more and more interesting.' Damon said. _So Tyler obeyed and let go, because Jeremy said so? _I really had to know what was going on and even if I wasn't agreeing often with Damon, I had to agree with him this time. _It was going to get interesting.  
_  
I couldn't help Jeremy anymore. Elena's hand was already on the doorknob and I knew that she was going to get angry. She told me that Jeremy hadn't sleep home and I didn't see him at school either. I hated to see Elena worry about something, but I couldn't tell her that Jeremy was with Tyler. I mean, I didn't even know for sure, but it was the most logical option.  
I knew that Tyler was a werewolf and I swore that I'd keep an eye on him. I did. I really did. I couldn't say that he wasn't dangerous. He was a werewolf by now – or would be a werewolf soon – , but the fact that he was Tyler Lockwood didn't make the whole situation better. It only meant that I really had to keep an eye on him and I had to expect an idiotic action.  
To be honest, he didn't do anything idiotic – in relation to Jeremy. I could practically feel that he cared about Jeremy. It would've been easier, if he didn't, but he did. And I could tell that Jeremy did, too. Even if I wouldn't be supernatural, I would notice, if I looked closer at the two of them. As much as they hated each other before, as much they care about each other, now. It was easy for me to tell and admit, but I knew Elena was going to freak out.  
_  
1..2..3..Here we go.  
_Elena opened the door and widened her eyes. She stepped inside and I could feel her anger rising up. I closed the door after I stepped into the house, too and waited for the _boom_.  
'What the hell are you doing here? Looks like you're having a nice chit-chat. Jeremy, I called you and left messages. Where the hell were you? I was concerned. And what is Tyler doing her-', Elena started to shout angrily, while looking in Jeremy's direction.  
'Great. That's just so typical. You go all furious about me and Tyler, but no word about Damon, huh?', Jeremy responded annoyed. _He had a point, even if it wasn't a good one._  
'Hey, keep me out of this, I'm just here to watch. Uhm, by the way' Damon started to say and paused as his gaze went to me 'have you some popcorn with you? I mean, since you knew what was going on and what would happen. I'm really disappointed that you didn't tell me' he said and his lips formed into his famous smirk, as he leaned against the wall.  
_Great. He had to mention it, huh?_  
Elena turned around to look at me for a few seconds, but turned back to Jeremy quickly.  
'Woah wait, Jeremy. I was concerned. It's my right to be angry at you. You couldn't even tell me that you were okay?', Elena asked Jeremy and crossed her arms over her chest. After that she turned around, once more, but this time she looked intensively into my eyes.  
'And what exactly is Damon talking about?' she asked me, while she tapped a foot on the floor.  
I looked apologizing at her. I couldn't tell her._ I promised Jeremy not to._  
'Oh come on, don't give me that look. Tell me what's going on.' she said and bent her head slightly to the side. _I can't. _  
In the corner of my eye, I saw that Damon went from the wall to Jeremy and Tyler. He stepped between the two of them, putting his right hand on Jeremy's shoulder and the left on Tyler's. In an instant Tyler growled at him and Damon took his hand off of him abruptly. Elena looked back and seemed to be surprised by the loud growl.  
'Well, the two of them have a very… delicate thing to tell you. To tell us.' Damon said and smirked, while he raised an eyebrow.  
'I knew you wouldn't be a good influence for Jeremy and I knew why I was curious and concerned about you two going along.' Elena told Jeremy and ran a hand through her hair.  
'Elena, Tyler's not a bad influence. Okay, I.. I didn't sleep here and I wasn't at school, but..', Jeremy tried to defend himself, but he noticed how bad it sounded.  
'But? What is it that you want to tell us? Where – and not to forget - HOW did you spend the night? Go on, Jeremy. I think Elena's just as curious as I am.', Damon said and rubbed his hands slightly together. _Typical._ He was making the situation even worse.  
'Damon.', I said warningly and raised an eyebrow at him.  
'What? You can't just let me have some fun, can you?', Damon responded and looked as if he was about to pout. He really was the only one having fun in this situation.  
'Could you just cut the crap and could anybody tell me what's going on. I mean, since I'm the ONLY one, who isn't informed.', Elena said loudly and her voice went from angry to annoyed.  
'Wouldn't it be better, if we'd go into the living room and sat us onto the couch?', I suggested, because I knew, it wouldn't going to be easy and it wouldn't make it better, if we discussed things in the entrance hall.  
'I want to know, right NOW.', Elena spat out and looked straight to Jeremy. Jeremy sighed deeply.  
'I'll tell you what you want to hear, okay? But I think Stefan's right. It would be best if we don't talk in passing.' Jeremy said and after a few seconds, Elena nodded her head slowly, but I could see that she didn't trust Jeremy – or Tyler. _Definitely not Tyler._

We went into the living room. Elena sat down with a pouting expression on her face and I sat beside her. Tyler sat down beside Jeremy and I could feel that they were nervous. The only one standing now was Damon. He leaned against the doorframe, looking very curious. _Idiot._  
'First of all: Where the hell were you last night?', Elena started and crossed her arms in front of her chest.  
Jeremy turned his head to Tyler – obviously unsure what to say – but as Tyler nodded slightly, Jeremy turned to Elena, again and took a deep breath.  
'I..I was at Tylers.' he said nervously.  
'And you stayed the whole night and decided to drop school? That's just great. Just as I thought you were on a good way…', Elena started, while she became angry again. _If you'd only know, what was going on.._  
'Hey, I'm not like that anymore, but I.. you were right. We had a fight and I had to solve it. That's why I went there.', Jeremy said and I could tell that he didn't really know how to start this conversation.  
I wasn't even sure, if he planned to tell her _the thing._  
'And it took you the whole night and the whole morning to solve the problem? About what were you two even fighting? Thought you were going along so well.', Elena responded mockingly, but still angry.  
'Oh Elena, I can assure you: They are going along.. more than well-', Damon started to say in an amused tone, but was interrupted by Tyler.  
I saw Jeremy struggling at Damon's words and Tyler couldn't hold back anymore.  
'Could you shut the fuck up? I swear, I'm-', Tyler spat out angrily, shooting a death glare at him, but stopped in midsentence, too. This was the first time he said something and I knew, he was uncomfortable around us. He seemed to hate Damon, but who could blame him? I mean, even if you try to get along with him, at times you just hate him. It's just natural in relation to Damon.  
The reason, why Tyler stopped himself, was Jeremy. Jeremy put his hand on Tyler's thigh and squeezed it slightly, probably trying to stop him. Tyler obeyed and I was – _well _– shocked that he did. _So Jeremy's able to control him? That's in fact good to know and very interesting._  
Elena looked surprised at Tyler's sudden interruption, but Tyler looked down to the floor quickly.

'You better buy a collar for your dog', Damon said in a voice that was cold as ice. I could tell that he was concerned – probably kind of afraid. He didn't like the fact that Tyler was a werewolf. He wouldn't ever admit it and he tried to keep his cool façade, but I knew him too well. Even if he continued to mock them, he was concerned, but I didn't worry about it. He had been ignorant and stupid, if he wouldn't have been at least a bit concerned.  
'Wait. Dog?', Elena said and looked to Jeremy 'So, you know?'  
'Well, yeah.', Jeremy said and tried to sound smooth, but his voice was shaky.  
'Ha. That's typical for you. It's like you attract dangerous situations or supernatural things. Jeremy, you did realize that he's dangerous, right? I mean-', Elena almost shouted at Jeremy, but he didn't let her continue.  
'Hey, I'm not the one, who fell for two vampires and can't really decide, which one to go with.', Jeremy spat out angrily and was about to stand up, but Tyler wrapped an arm around his waist to keep him in position. Jeremy looked at him annoyed.  
'What-',he started but stopped in midsentence. He wasn't interrupted by someone, but as he looked into Tyler's eyes, he was instantly calming. They seemed to need each other to go through all of this. Through everything. It seemed that they were made for each other. I already noticed that Jeremy had some control over Tyler, but Tyler had control over Jeremy, too. There was more between them.  
Tyler shook his head slightly and Jeremy sighed.

'Aww, could you two be any cuter?', Damon said mockingly and Tyler glared at him. Damon held his hands up in defense. I took Elena's hand into mine and tried to calm her. I knew that Jeremy didn't mean what he said. Elena turned her gaze to mine.  
'Let him explain it and calm down.', I whispered to her and she nodded her head slightly.  
'I'm sorry, I didn't have..to be so rude. I know you were concerned about me', Jeremy said, but trailed off, looking to the floor.  
'Jeremy, look at me. Just tell me what's going on. Please?', Elena said, trying to calm down.  
'Just don't try to freak out and- Whatever. The thing is…', Jeremy started, but wasn't able to continue. He looked at Tyler, again and Tyler whispered 'It's okay.'  
'Tyler and me are.. we're together.', Jeremy sighed deeply and leaned back.  
'What? You're..', Elena started to say, went silent for a moment and started to laugh. _She thought it was a joke? _  
'Okay, guys. I don't think it's the right time for jokes and I don't think it's the best strategy to avoid the situa-.', she said, but as the whole room was silent for a moment, she widened her eyes and brought her hands to her mouth.  
'Oh my god. You're serious. You two are together? As in together together?', she mumbled and seemed to be surprised..and shocked. _Definitely shocked! _  
Jeremy grabbed Tyler's hand and whispered: 'Yes.'  
'Why the hell didn't you tell me about it?' Elena asked Jeremy after a few seconds and raised an eyebrow. I didn't think she understood.  
'We had to settle things.', Jeremy answered calmly.  
'And you settled things last night, or what?' Elena asked, leaning forward.  
'You could say that', Jeremy responded and Damon chuckled slightly.  
Elena turned herself to me and looked at me confused.  
'Why didn't you tell me, if you knew?', she asked me and I didn't really like her tone.  
'Elena, I caught.. I figured it out by surprise, but I didn't want to tell you, because I knew Jeremy would, if he was ready to.', I declared truthfully. It was his – their - business.  
'Were you going to tell me?', Elena asked Jeremy and Jeremy opened his mouth and closed it quickly. He ran a hand through his hair.  
'I told you, didn't I?', he finally said.  
'Yeah, because you had to.', Elena responded and leaned back.  
'I didn't..we didn't want to make- we wanted to keep it secretly for a while, but ..our plan failed, I guess', Jeremy said and chuckled desperately.  
There was another moment of silence. Elena and Jeremy were struggling. They didn't know how to react and Tyler just sat there, looking at the two. _Just like me. _  
'And now spit out the details, boy. How exactly did you catch yourself a werewolf? I'm dying to know.', Damon said, stepping a few steps closer to us.  
'Damon.' I said, trying to stop his mocking and Tyler looked at him as if he wanted to break some of his limbs or something.  
'What? You're not interested?', Damon asked me, raising an eyebrow.  
'Well, it started a week, ago. I visited Tyler to..talk to him about something and then we…' Jeremy said, but didn't know how to finish and so Tyler did for him:  
'…came closer.'  
'Oh, You.. came closer, huh?' Damon said chuckling at it.  
'What? Do you want a detailed explanation of what 'came closer' means?', Tyler spat out and growled at Damon. _He definitely dislikes him. _  
'Well, I got a detailed view on what 'came closer' means a few minutes, ago, if you forgot.' _He couldn't keep his mouth shut. He really couldn't. _  
'Oh no. He didn't walk in as you two-', Elena asked shocked, but Jeremy interrupted her quickly. Too quickly.  
'Elena, calm down. We just sat in the kitchen and Damon came in.'  
'Oh I think you forgot a detail. You sat ON TOP OF HIM and your tongues were-' Damon tried to say, but this time I interrupted him. I saw Elena worrying and struggling beside me. She didn't really need those statements from Damon right now.  
'You really have to give us those mental images, do you?' I asked him and went slightly angry  
'Don't you think the situation's weird enough?'

* * *

_Chapter 26; with Elena,Damon&Stefan. They might be OOC, because I didn't really know how to let them react. Hope the chapter's somehow...realistic (?) and not too strange! :)_  
_I'll Upload the next chapter soon._  
_PS: Sorry for mistakes&typos&stuff._


	27. Open your mind, it's plain to see

_I guess it's just about time to say thank you. To all the ones, who reviewed - and hopefully keep reviewing - I want to say thank you very muuuuch. I couldn't continue my story, if I wouldn't get such great support ;)  
Hope you enjoy the next chapter:_

* * *

**Chapter 27: Open your mind, it's plain to see.**

_Stefan's POV_

Elena shot a death-glare to Damon, but turned her head back to mine quickly.  
'Can I talk with you for a minute?', she asked me and nodded towards the kitchen.  
'Sure.' I said and stood up, following her into the kitchen. I didn't know exactly, what she wanted to tell or ask me, but I had a vague suspicion.

'So?', Elena asked me, while she crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow.  
I know what she wanted me to say. It was all about the boys.  
'Look, Elena. I understand that you're not really comfortable with the fact that Tyler and Jeremy are together, now, but did you look at the two of them. I mean, not just looking at them, but noticing how they treat each other?', I asked her serious. I wasn't as comfortable with the fact that Jeremy was with a werewolf, as I seemed, but I noticed their treatment towards each other. They trusted each other. Jeremy was probably the only one, who had at least a bit control over Tyler and it might seem egoistic, but it was really relaxing to see that he had control over Tyler. Over a werewolf.  
Elena looked to the floor and I saw that she had seen the way they treated each other. She wasn't stupid, of course she noticed.  
'Yeah..I noticed, but I'm worried about Jeremy nevertheless.', she said quietly.  
I lifted her chin, so her eyes met mine.  
'Everything is alright. Give them a try. I swear, I'll keep an eye on him and Damon will, too – I'm sure about that. I won't prevent you from killing Tyler, if he does something stupid in relation to Jeremy, but he didn't do anything bad to him, yet. They seem to be good for each other. '

**Meanwhile in the living-room**

_Jeremy's POV_

Tyler, Damon and me were still sitting in the living room. Nobody said anything. I could see that Damon was listening carefully to what Elena and Stefan were talking about. His face was serious and one of his eyebrows was raised.  
As I looked to Tyler, I saw that he was serious, too. He was gazing into space and he looked tense.  
'We might be.', I heard him mumble absently and then it hit me. He was a werewolf and his senses got better. _It was only natural that he could hear a lot better, wasn't it?_  
'You can hear them, too?' I asked Tyler seriously. It was unfair. Damon could hear it and it seems that Tyler could hear what Stefan and Elena were talking about, too. I wanted to know, too.  
Tyler turned his head to me and nodded slighty.  
'Yeah..' he mumbled, but I noticed that he was still concentrating on Elena's and Stefan's voices.  
_So, his hearing sense got better?..wait._  
'Why didn't you hear him come in a few moments ago? It would have avoided some trouble, wouldn't it?', I whispered slightly annoyed pointing to Damon. _Could I blame him for the happening?_  
I could see how Tyler's body and expression relaxed. He stopped concentrating on their talk. He just concentrated on me.  
'Well, he's a vampire and knows how to be quiet and I was _slightly_ distracted…' Tyler said sarcastically and I blushed in an instant. _Well… He's got a point.  
_I heard Damon starting to chuckle and Tyler turned himself to him. I couldn't see it, but I was sure he was glaring at him.  
'Aww I can't really decide, which one of you is funnier to watch. You' Damon nodded towards me 'who seems to be all innocent and blushes at such comments or ' he nodded towards Tyler ' you, who is on overprotective-mode and tries to keep me away with your growls.'  
'You better back off bloodsucker.' Tyler said coldly.  
'Hey I'm not your enemy. Well - actually I am - but not in this subject. I'm not trying to separate you. So why are you always blaming me?', Damon asked disappointed and made his way to us.  
He placed himself onto the couch beside me and smiled at me. _Oh god, all hell breaks loose, huh?  
_In an instant Tyler wrapped his arms around my waist and pressed my body as near to his as possible. He did it with so much force that I was suddenly sitting on his lap. _Oh-kay…  
_'Come on, I don't want to take him away from you.', Damon said to Tyler and chuckled slightly. Then his gaze went to me.  
'and to feed your undying nosiness: Stefan's defending you and tries to calm Elena. My brother was always a caring and helpful soul.', he said and rolled his eyes.  
I sighed deeply and looked to the floor. _So Stefan was defending us?_  
'Shut up.' I heard Stefan shout from the kitchen and it was obviously an answer to Damon's comment, but Damon only chuckled as response.  
I felt Tyler grabbing my chin slightly and lifting it up. I was looking directly into his eyes.  
'Everything will be fine, okay?', he whispered to me and there was something in his voice, which made me believe him. He slid his hand from my chin to my cheek and cupped it gently.

'Young love. Isn't it great?', Damon asked rhetorically and for a moment I felt uncomfortable in my position. I felt embarrassed being so near to Tyler and knowing that Damon was watching us.  
Tyler leaned himself closer to me and put his mouth to my ear.  
'Ready to show him how great it is?', Tyler asked slightly seductive and I blushed furiously. _Where did that came from?_ A few moments ago, he wanted to rip Damon's head off and now, he wants to give him a show. Tyler pulled his head back and I could see him smirk, he brushed his lips against mine and as I felt the electricity, which came from this contact, I forgot about Damon.  
I moved my lips with his and enjoyed the feeling. I could feel his hand slide from my cheek to my hair and he grabbed it determining. _Well, now I know where that came from._ _It was about showing Damon that I belonged to Ty. _I could've figured it sooner, since I knew he was the jealous-type.

'Elena? Have you made your decision, yet, because it seems like the boys have made it already and if you don't want them to grope each other on the couch, you should-', Damon started to shout to Elena and Stefan, but I didn't care and Tyler neither.  
'What the hell are you talking-', I heard Elena's voice shouting from the doorframe and that's when reality hit me. I pulled away from Tyler, but leaned my forehead against his. We were both panting.  
'Oh god. Guys, could you cut that out?' I heard Elena say in a more quiet tone and I turned my head to her.  
'Since you two can't take your hands off of each other and I don't want to tie you to your bed, to keep you away from him: I'm..okay with it, as long as you cut that out in front of me.', Elena told me and put a slight smile on.  
I got off from Tyler and went to her. I gave her a short hug.  
'Thanks sister.', I said and couldn't help but smile at her. _This made it a whole lot easier.  
_'Yeah, it's okay, but', she started to say and turned her face to Tyler 'if you'll ever hurt Jeremy, I swear you'll pay for it. I won't let you get away with that, understood?', she said serious.  
Tyler looked quickly to me and a small smile formed on his lips. He turned his head to Elena and said:  
'Since that's not my intention, I'm totally cool with it. Understood.'  
'Oh god, what am I only doing?', Elena asked rhetorically, but chuckled afterwards and made her way to the kitchen.

I turned my head to Stefan. I knew I had to thank him for convincing Elena.  
'Thank you. I know, you really hadn't to do this. I think we owe you-' I started, but Stefan interrupted me.  
'No, it's cool. Let's just say, I didn't do it only out of friendliness.' Stefan said and his lips formed into a small smile. I didn't want to know, why he did it, it only mattered that he did it, because now, I could be with Tyler, without Elena asking me suspicious questions or something. She knew and was okay with it.  
'So, now that everything's back to happy family, I'll leave. This is no fun, anymore.' Damon said and stood up.  
'Wait, why were you here anyways?', Stefan asked curiously.  
'Actually I wanted to ask you, which secret you were hiding. You're not as unobvious as you think you are, but it seems that it has been settled by now. ', Damon said smoothly and winked at me. _Huh?_  
Tyler growled, again and stood up. He walked quickly towards me and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind. Damon only chuckled lightly. _Does Damon have to provoke him again and again?_  
'This is so much fun.', he said and left the house.

'God, I really DON'T like him.', Tyler whispered seriously into my ear and Stefan and me had to chuckle at it. Stefan made his way into the kitchen and I was glad, he did.  
'Oh really? I didn't notice.', I responded amused to Tyler and he just huffed.  
'Uhm, that comment from your sister about you being tied to your bed..I wouldn't mind. I might even enjoy.', Tyler whispered and started to nibble on my earlobe. _Oh god. _I wasn't expecting him to say that all of a sudden.  
'Yeah, I'm pretty sure, you would.', I said, while rolling my eyes. Suddenly, Tyler flipped me around and I was facing him. He leaned his forehead against mine and smirked slightly.  
'You don't seem to be too keen about that, but – for your information - _I_ wouldn't mind being tied to your bed. Interested in that?' Tyler whispered and his voice sounded like pure seduction. My legs started to get weak and as Tyler noticed, he pushed me against the doorframe and grabbed my waist, trying to give me support. His smirk only grew wider.  
'So you're keen about this, huh? You'd like having the control over me and doing anything you want to my body?' Tyler whispered and chuckled slightly. _Bastard. Why did he have such an effect on me?_  
'You do realize that I can hear the two of you?', Stefan shouted from the kitchen and I wanted to hide myself. _That's pretty embarrassing, but why did he have to listen to our talk anyway?_  
'Then stop listening', I shouted back.  
'What time is it by the way?', Tyler asked curious and I looked at my watch  
'Almost four o'clock.', I responded and as Tyler started to let go of me, I looked at him questioningly.  
'I..I have to go home quickly. There's a thing I have to take care of. I'll call you afterwards, okay?, Tyler said and I could see that he was slightly nervous and pretty much in hurry. _What was he going to do?_ I wanted to know badly, but I knew that he would've told me, if he wanted me to know.  
'Okay', I simply said. Tyler gave me a quick peck on the lips and left the house quickly.  
'Weird.', I whispered, while my head bent to the side. _Very weird._

* * *

_Aaah :D So everything's seems to be fine, yaaay :) I just couldn't make Elena separate the two! They belong together - at least in my story! I totally like writing scenes with Damon in it :D It's so much fun to put sneaky comments into the story! *I like*  
PS Sorry for mistakes&typos. I know, I'm always saying that, but since I'm always making mistakes & typos, I just have to say it!_


	28. Guarantee: We'll be feeling Alright

**Chapter 28: Guarantee we'll be feeling Alright.  
**

_Jeremy's POV  
_

I went into the kitchen, finding Stefan and Elena leaning against the kitchen unit.  
Elena's gaze turned to me and she raised her eyebrow in surprise.  
'Tyler already left?'  
'Yeah, he said, he had to do something.', I responded casually and went to the fridge, grabbing a coke. I opened the can and was just about to drink as I saw Stefan smiling knowingly at me, while he raised an eyebrow.  
'What?', I asked him slightly annoyed. I tried not to show that I was embarrassed, because he heard the little talk between Tyler and me. _Frickin' Vampires and their frickin' supernatural hearing._  
'Nothing.', he responded shrugging.  
I rolled my eyes and went upstairs to my room. I put the can on my desk and pulled my phone out, tossing it on my bed. I figured that it was best to shower and so I grabbed some clothes and made my way to the bathroom.  
There was one thing, which was on my mind the whole time: _What was Tyler doing? What did he have to do?  
_

* * *

I felt my phone vibrating and opened my eyes slowly. _What the hell! _I lifted my head and realized that I was lying on my bed. _Must've fallen asleep. _As my phone continued buzzing, I searched for it. As I found and grabbed it, I looked on the display. _Tyler? Oh right, he wanted to call.  
_'Mhhm, Ty?', I mumbled sleepily into the phone.  
'Woah. I only have to call you and you start moaning my name, huh?', Tyler responded amused.  
'Shuddup.', I mumbled into the phone and closed my eyes, again.  
'Nah, get up sleepyhead. You have to come by..'  
'I HAVE to come by? Bossy..', I mumbled into the phone, chuckling slightly.  
'Well, let's just say, there's something I have for you.'  
'Uuh, You have something for me? A surprise? What is it?', I – suddenly fully awake – asked him curious.  
'You could say it's a surprise, but if I would tell you, it wouldn't be a surprise anymore, would it?'  
'Come on, don't be like that. Give me at least a small hint.'  
'You're such a child. If you wouldn't waste your time with asking questions, you would find out soon.'  
'You're mean. Okay, I'll come by as soon as possible, but it better be something I like.'  
'Get your ass here and you'll see.'  
I sighed and hung up. After I stood up, I put my keys, my phone and my purse into the pockets of my jeans and made my way downstairs.

I rushed into the living room, to see Elena and Stefan cuddling on the couch.  
'Uhm, I'm going to visit Ty.', I told them and I saw Elena turning her head to me, looking curious.  
'You already saw him a few hours ago. You really can't stand any distance between you and Tyler, huh?', she asked me, while bending her head to the side.  
I rolled my eyes.  
'It has no effect, when YOU say something like that, regarding to the fact, that you two' I pointed to Elena AND Stefan 'spent every moment with each other.', I said, while I raised an eyebrow.  
'Well, good point.', Stefan said smoothly and Elena hit him lightly on his arm.  
'You should be on my side.', Elena said in a faked-shocked tone to Stefan.  
'I am.'  
'So, I'll leave you two alone, so that you can continue with your lovey-dovey.', I said and turned towards the door.  
'Hey, wait. Should I drive you? I mean, it's safer and – above all – faster.', I heard Stefan saying loudly to me. _Well, Faster is a good point.  
_'If you wouldn't mind.', I said, grabbing my jacket and opening the door.  
Stefan followed me and we made our way towards his car.

* * *

The whole drive was silent. It was no uncomfortable silence and so I didn't mind. As Stefan stopped the car in the near of Tyler's house, I was just about to get out of the car.  
'Thanks for the ride.', I said, while I opened the door's car.  
'No Problem, but Jeremy?'  
I stopped in my tracks and turned my face back in his direction.  
'Yeah?'  
'Be careful. After all, Tyler is a werewolf. I think you'd do well to actually tie him to his bed.'  
My jaw dropped and I felt myself blushing. _Did he have to confront me with that?  
_'Uhm, don't worry, I'll be careful, but could you please just forget, what you heard. It's embarrassing.'  
'Hey, I'm not judging you, but you really should take care of what you're saying, when people are around.', he said chuckling softly.  
'And you really should stop listening to other's conversations.'  
'Yeah, I know. 'm sorry.'  
'Well, anyways. Thanks for the ride. Bye', I told him and shut the car's door.  
Stefan only nodded and was about to drive back to Elena.

I walked towards Tyler's house and as I stood right in front of the door, I took some deep breaths. _Okay, here we go. Wonder if my surprise is wrapped up in some nice fancy paper. Oh shut up, Jere. _I knew that this was pure nervousness speaking in my mind.  
I rang the doorbell and was about to wait for Tyler to open the door, but after a few seconds, I heard Tyler shouting from inside the house.  
'It's open.'  
_Well. _I grabbed the doorknob and pushed the door with less force open. I stepped into the entrance hall and closed the door behind me.  
'Dining room.', Tyler shouted from somewhere in the house.  
I walked towards the dining room, just as he told me and my heart started beating faster.  
The table was arranged nicely. There were candles on the table and the dishes were placed accurately. In any other moment and with any other guy, I'd have thought it was cheesy and just some romantic crap, but in this moment, I thought it was nice. I liked it. _Now, I'm becoming really girlish. Urgh.  
_  
'You like?' I heard Tyler asking and I turned myself around.  
He was leaning against the doorframe and he looked even sexier than usual. _If that was even possible_. He was wearing a tight black v-necked T-shirt and some dark jeans. On any other guy, It wouldn't have the effect it had, when Tyler wore it. He looked.. well, sexy as hell. _The devil in disguise._  
'Ye-Yeah..', I stuttered lamely. I didn't even know, if it was referred to the decorated table or to his nice appearance. _Both, I guess._ He smiled warmly at me.  
'You better take a seat. Dinner will be served in a few minutes.', he said and I was surprised. I didn't know that Tyler Lockwood would be the cooking type. Or the romantic type.  
He turned into the kitchen and I took my jacket off and sat myself on a chair. _God, what's he going to do? He can't be serious. _Luckily, I didn't have much time to fill my mind with nervous thoughts about what would come next, because Tyler came already out of the kitchen with two plates and put the onto the table.

'So..you cooked?', I asked him surprised.  
'Yeah. Figured it would be the best way to start a date.', he said smoothly. _Why was he always so easygoing? Unfair. Pretty much._  
'A date?' , I asked in disbelief.  
He smiled at me and put his hand on mine. I blushed in an instant. '_Oh god. Stop being like a thirteen-year old girl, whose crush just told her, he liked her' _I told myself.  
I leaned myself towards the table and pulled my head closer to his. A serious expression was placed on his face and as I started to get lost in the hazel ocean of his eyes, I couldn't hold back any longer. I framed his face with my hands and pulled it towards mine. Our lips met and I closed my eyes reflexively. This feeling, which seemed to be so familiar – came up, again. It was a mixture between happiness, excitement and something else. _Love? Care?_I didn't quite know, but it didn't matter at this point. The kiss was gently and short and as I pulled away, I saw Tyler slowly open his eyes, again. He looked surprised, but after a few seconds, his smirk was back in place.

'O-kay. What was that for? You haven't even tasted the dinner, yet.', he said, chuckling slightly, but I heard some nervousness in his tone. _So he was nervous? In general? Or just, because he didn't know, if he could even cook? Who cares about the food anyway? If it tasted bad, I already knew what I could taste instead of the food. Okay, now I'm sounding like a horny teenager. Argh. Calm down, man. What did he just say? Ah, right.._  
'I noticed I haven't said hello.', I told him as response and Tyler only smirked.  
'If the diner tastes good, you'll get another reward. But only then, so this better taste fine.', I said as serious as I could.  
I noticed how his expression changed from serious into nervous. He looked like he thought about something. _Was he worried, he messed up the diner?_  
'Hey, I'm only kidding. Even if the food was good, you wouldn't get a reward. So there's no losing.'  
His expression went from nervous to upset. _Oh god, he really shouldn't believe everything I tell him, even if it's_ _cool, to know he believes and trusts me.  
_I started to laugh loudly. He looked like some kid, whose candies were confiscated.  
Tyler leaned his head back and a smile formed onto his lips  
'Oh boy, you better not do this to me.', he said, while shaking his head.  
'What? I was only kidding, Ty.' I leaned towards him, again and brought my mouth to his ear.  
'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so rude by making such jokes. I know, you probably made an effort to make this good. So whatever happens, you'll get any reward you want for trying.' I said and leaned back, again.  
'so stop being so nervous.', I added and smiled at him. I knew, I was teasing him, but I didn't care. It was relieving to see him just as nervous as me.  
'I-I'm not nervous.'  
'Whatever.'

* * *

As we finished eating, Tyler and me put the dishes into the kitchen and cleaned the table, as much as necessary. I leaned against the kitchen unit, waiting for Tyler, to say what he planned to do next. Tyler came to me and ran a hand through my hair.  
'Could you do me a favor?', he asked me, making me pretty curious.  
'Everything you want.'  
'Could you stay right here for a few minutes? I'll just have to do something.'  
'Sure.'  
'Okay. It only takes a few minutes.'  
I wondered what he was going to do, but I really didn't want to think too much  
Tyler came back after a few minutes, which seemed like hours.

He reached his hand out to me and I hesitated, but took it finally.  
Tyler pushed me towards him and wrapped one arm around my waist.  
He brought his mouth to my ear.  
'Could you shut your eyes?'  
'Uhm, what exactly for?'  
Tyler chuckled slightly.  
'Right, I forgot, you're the rebelling type. Always NOT doing, what you're told.'  
He brought both of his hands to my eyes, covering them and leaded me into the living-room.  
I felt soo stupid. _God.  
_I felt Tyler's breath against my neck. He spread light kisses there, before he took his hands away.

* * *

_Yaaaay. Next Chapter. Finally. I thought, they needed to have a 'first date' :) I know that the cliffhanger at the end isn't nice, but I wanted to upload another chapter as soon as possible (& I didn't really write further) The follow-up will be uploaded soon! :) Hope you like some fluff.  
'nd I'm sry, if anybody seems to be OOC, but that's just what came into my mind  
_


	29. I wanna show you, how good we can be

_Here it is; The second part of their date ;)  
Hope you enjoy! _

* * *

**Chapter 29: I wanna show you, how good we can be together**

_Jeremy's POV_

'Oh. My. Gosh.', I whispered. To say that I was _only_ surprised was a total understatement. I was actually shocked that Tyler would do something like this. The couch and the table that formerly stood in the middle of the room were put to the side of the room. Instead of them, there was a blanket spread out in the middle of the room. On this blanket stood a basket, which looked like some of these picnic baskets. _Okay what was in there? _This whole scenery made me even more nervous. _No, that was underestimated. _I was nervous like hell. _  
_The only light came from many – _MANY_ – candles, which were placed in the whole room. _Cheesy…Pretty cheesy! Like in some of these movies. _I had never guessed that I would ever think this was actually nice, but right now, I liked it. I didn't know if I actually liked the idea itself or the fact that Tyler came up with this and made the effort of preparing this.  
'I forgot.. Did that mean good idea or bad idea?' Tyler whispered questioningly into my ear and as I felt his warm breath against my skin, I shivered slightly.  
'Definitely good.' I said and gripped one of his wrists, leading him to the blanket. _I mean, when there's a blanket lying on the floor, why don't we use it?  
_  
I dropped myself onto the blanket and pulled Tyler with me. As we were both sitting on the blanket, I crawled up to him and raised an eyebrow. _What did he have in mind and what the hell was in the basket?_  
'So?' I asked curiously.  
'So what?', he came up with a counterquestion and raised his eyebrow at me, too. _What? A raising-eyebrow-death-match? This is going nowhere._ I put my hands on his chest and slid slowly down his shirt. He looked curiously at me, but I could see a little smile on his lips. As I reached the waistband of his jeans, I stopped abruptly.  
'What's in the basket?' I asked him nonchalant. _Just tell me or show me or whatever. Waiting makes me even more nervous._  
'You wanna see?'  
'Yes.' I said and nodded my head quickly.  
'Okay..what are you willing to pay?'  
_He actually wants me to offer something? Yeah, that was definitely Tyler Lockwood. _  
'What do you want me to pay?' I asked him curiously. _Let's play along._  
'Mhm.. don't know. Make a good offer. '  
I smirked at him and gripped the hem of his shirt. I pulled it slowly up and with a little help from Tyler, I succeeded in pulling it completely off. After that I put my hands on his chest, to push Tyler onto the blanket. I spread light kisses on his bare skin. As I reached his nipple, I bit down slightly and I heard Tyler moaning in response. I looked up to his head and noticed that he'd closed his eyes. _Too bad that_ _I still want to know, what's in the basket._ I brought my lips to his ear. As I nibbled slightly on his earlobe, Tyler continued moaning and my smirk grew even bigger.  
'So what's in the basket?', I whispered into his ear and pulled my head back to see Tyler opening his eyes abruptly. I could see his disappointment and I couldn't help but chuckle.  
'Riiight. The basket…' Tyler said and pushed his body towards mine. He put his hand around my waist and switched our positions quickly. After that he pulled slightly back and gripped the basket with one hand, bringing it near us. He opened the basket and pulled out some stuff, which were suiting the whole candlelight. There were strawberries, champagne and a cup of chocolate sauce. _This somehow reminds me of Tyler's comment in the morning. Didn't he say something about chocolate sauce?  
_  
'God, that's so cheesy…' I said, but smiled at Tyler.  
'Oh really?' He asked me, while pushing his body onto mine and bringing his mouth to my ear.  
'I could offer hot and naughty sex instead. I mean, I actually wanted to take it slow, but if you want it that way..' I heard Tyler's voice speaking seductively into my ear.  
_Well.._I thought for a moment, but pushed him after a few seconds off me.  
'I'll take the strawberries first.' I said grinning amused at him.  
'Yeah that's what I thought.' Tyler responded chuckling, while filling two glasses with champagne. He handed me one of it and I raised my eyebrow as I took it.  
'To us.' Tyler simply said and clinked our glasses.  
'To us.' I repeated quietly and drank a few gulps of the champagne. _That was somehow strange, but I didn't care._  
'By the way, I told my mother.' Tyler said bluntly and I almost choked the champagne at this. _He told his mother? That we are together? Hell, you could at least warn me, before saying such things. _  
'A-about us? You didn't ha-'  
'Yes, I had to. Since your sister and the bloodsuckers already now..I thought it would be best, if I told her.' Tyler said nonchalant and took another gulp of the champagne.  
'And?' I asked eagerly. _It couldn't be that bad, could it? I mean, Tyler's still alive. _To say that I expected the worst in relation to Tyler's family didn't come out of nowhere. _But was his mother as bad as his father? _  
'She has to familiarize with the idea of her son being gay, but she was – for a member of the Lockwood-family – pretty cool about this.' Tyler said shrugging and smiling at me.  
'Thank god. I couldn't really handle some drama.' _I was sick of it. _  
'Me neither.' He responded chuckling and grabbed a strawberry.  
He dipped it into the cup of chocolate sauce and a smirk formed onto his lips, as he ate - _Hell it was more like a mixture between sucking and licking_ - the strawberry slowly. _Torture!_  
'Tease'  
'You want some?'  
'You know it.' I said and his smirk grew even bigger.

He took another strawberry and dipped it into the chocolate sauce.  
'Uhm, I think it would be best, if you pulled off your shirt, too. We don't want to ruin it with chocolate sauce, do we?' Ty said in an amused tone and I laughed slightly, but obeyed.  
_Who the hell could say no to him, when he was sitting there without any shirt and with such a smirk on his face? Nobody. So, I can't be blamed. _  
Tyler brought the strawberry to my mouth, but held it too high for me to reach. As I put my head forward to reach the strawberry, Tyler held it even higher.  
'Just you wait!' I told him and he chuckled, but brought the strawberry to my mouth. I ate it with relish. After this, Tyler suddenly brought his mouth to my lips and licked along my bottom lip.  
As he pulled back, I looked at him with an eyebrow raised and clear confusion.  
'You had some chocolate on your lips. I only wanted to help..' He explained. _Hmm-hmm!_  
'Riiight. You only wanted to take advantage of the situation and have a taste of me plus chocolate sauce' I said laughing slightly. _  
_'Can't say you're wrong.'  
I took a strawberry, dipped it into the chocolate sauce and ate it – just as seductively as he did earlier -, while I looked straight at Tyler. He just raised an eyebrow at me and chuckled slightly, while he shook his head.  
'What?' I asked, even if I knew exactly, why he was reacting like that. _Blame yourself. You started this._  
'and you're calling me a tease? That's mean. If you keep doing that, I really have to punish you.'  
'Who said, this isn't just what I'm waiting for?' I asked him, while a big smirk formed on my lips. _Okay, when did I get self-confident in this subject?  
_I saw that Tyler's jaw slightly dropped for a second. _Doesn't matter. That's priceless.  
_  
He crawled towards me, while a smile spread across his face and slid his hands from my shoulders, behind my neck. He caught my lips with his and kissed me. The kiss wasn't rough, It was more gentle and soft, but Tyler was slightly determining nevertheless. I instantly gave in and responded to his kiss. I didn't know why, but kissing Tyler was just so different from any other kisses. It was pure. Addicting. I could taste the chocolate sauce from Tyler's lips and it was a nice addition to the sweet taste of Tyler's lips. After a few moments, Tyler became rougher. He just couldn't hold back for long, but it didn't bother me in any way. He was indeed a werewolf. He wasn't aggressive. He was just passionate. I felt Tyler's teeth nibbling slightly at my bottom lip and I opened my lips slightly. We were both long past the state of being quiet. Our moans filled the room, but who cared? Nobody was here. As our breath became unsteady and my air went slightly away, we both pulled back. Tyler looked deep into my eyes and I saw that they were different. They were brighter and almost glowing.  
'I love you.' He whispered hoarsely.  
'I-I love you, too..' I tried to say between some gasps.  
'I'm breathtaking, I know.' He said chuckling. _Oh god. Such a Tyler-comment. _  
'Tyler Lockwood's flattering himself? Why am I not surprised?'  
'You're breathtaking, too.' He said and rolled his eyes. _What strengths did it cost him to say that or to come up with such a big compliment?_  
'Oh, wow. Now I'm flattered. You took all your smartness and formed a compliment only for me?'  
I said mockingly and put a hand over my chest.  
He put one of his hands over mine and looked deep into my eyes. _Okay, he's got another big compliment?_  
'You're the most beautiful boy..scratch that… human, I've ever seen and every time you look at me in this special way,_ I'm_ breathless for a few seconds.' He said slowly and I could hear that he actually meant it. I was surprised, but I liked the idea of Tyler coming up with actually flattering compliments, which aren't supposed to flatter himself.  
I leaned forward and pulled him into another kiss.  
'So this was a good compliment?' Tyler asked me amused as he pulled away.  
'The best.'  
'Ha, I know, I'm good.'  
'..at ruining special moments.', I said and rolled my eyes. _Why did he do that? Idiot._  
'You took me the way I am, so I don't want to hear any complaints, Jere.'  
'That was just.. uhm, stating facts!'  
'Whatever.'

Suddenly Tyler grabbed the cup of chocolate sauce and a – _very_ – seductive smirk spread across his face. _Okay, that's not good. What the hell did he plan?_  
'What-' I tried to ask him, what he was doing, but I was s_lightly _irritated as he brought the cup near my chest. In an instant, he turned the cup and the chocolate dripped onto my upper body. I gasped at the feeling. The sauce wasn't cold, but it was just an unusual feeling. I bit my lips and laid slowly down onto the blanket. I heard Tyler growl possessively and after a few moments, I felt his tongue wandering over my body, licking the sauce off me. _Maybe it wasn't that bad to just give in. It actually felt pretty good at this point. It felt pretty hot._  
'You do that with everyone on the first date, or am I special?' I asked him, trying to say it in a calm tone, even if my whole body was anything but calm.  
'Nope, you're special. Definitely.' He said and brought his head to my neck, biting down just hard enough for me to feel the slightest bit of pain. I moaned loudly at the sudden action.  
'and you're mine.' He mumbled against my skin and bit down even harder. I would lie, if I said that it didn't hurt, but I didn't care. It was more pleasing than painful. I gasped loudly his teeth broke through my skin. I could feel some blood dripping down my neck, but I totally didn't care. _God.  
_As Tyler pulled away, he rested his forehead against mine. His eyes were even brighter and I could see something new in them. They looked different, but in no kind dangerous or disgusting. They were still beautiful and the new shimmer in them hypnotized me. I felt Tyler bringing his face nearer towards mine and as our lips touched, I could taste my blood on his lips and at this moment, a wave of pure pleasure hit me. _His. _  
I brought my hand to his hair and gripped it slightly, while I let my other hand slide down the side of his torso. I wanted to feel him, to touch him, just to be near him. It was a feeling, I never had before. He was intoxicating.  
Suddenly, Tyler pulled back and looked down to me.  
'Shouldn't we continue this in my bedroom?'  
I slid my hand to the waistband of his jeans and gripped it firmly. I pushed my body up and put my other arm behind his neck.  
'Would take too long to get there.' I whispered hoarsely.  
'Good point.' Tyler responded and pushed my body with his own back onto the blanket.

* * *

_Hope I kinda managed to do a good job with that. _  
_Sry for mistakes&typos&(especially)strange things, which doesn't make sense, but I'm so f****** tired. . I just wanted to finish&upload the chapter soon! So, pardon me :D  
& I know it's totally cheesy (& Disney-ish) but I couldn't help myself. _


	30. Countdown to Insanity

**Chapter 30: Countdown to insanity**

_Tyler's POV_

I opened my eyes slowly and was slightly getting awake. The first thing I noticed, as I opened my eyes, was the bright light, which shone through the window into my room. _Okay, so the sun was already up, but that didn't mean anything._ I looked to the side and searched for a clock. _Wait, where was the clock again? Ah, right. _As I found the clock, which actually stood, where it always stood, I noticed that it was already 12.45. _Hmm, too late for breakfast, but just the right time for lunch. _I didn't really mind that it was already noon. I brushed a hand over my face and felt a bit cold all of a sudden.  
I looked down reflexively and noticed that no blanket was covering me. As I looked to the side, I saw that Jere was completely wrapped in my blanket. _Great. _He was lying beside me and his head was resting on my chest.  
I didn't mind that he was using me as his personal pillow and I didn't mind that he snared my blanket. He was just looking too cute. _Cute! Manly thought. Can't help it, though.  
_I brought my hand to his hair and stroked it slightly. I noticed Jere humming quietly.

'Are you awake?', I asked him and lifted my head slightly to have a better view.  
'Hmm..sorta' he mumbled sleepily and I had to chuckle slightly.  
Jeremy opened his eyes slowly and groaned annoyed.  
'God, the more I become awake, the more my head hurts.', he said and turned his head to look at me.  
'That's the price you have to pay for drinking the whole champagne, babe.', I just said amused. _He couldn't keep his hands off the champagne or the strawberries…well and definitely not off me, but I didn't mind that. _I had to smirk at the thought.  
'Shuddup. I didn't drink the WHOLE champagne.' He said trying to defend himself and lifted his head only to glare at me. _To be honest, it was more of a try. He really seemed to have a headache. His face was slightly twisted with pain. Well, blame yourself. _  
'Oh yeah, you did. You were totally obsessed with it. Seems that I've found another weakness of yours – beside me, of course.' I said still amused and he just let his head fall back onto the mattress.  
'Ran out of words?' I asked him after a few moments of silence.  
'Nope, just trying to fight my headache.'  
'That'll teach you to control yourself the next time.'  
'Just..just shut up.' He said and covered his face with his hands.

'Wait up, I'm looking for aspirin.' I said, while getting up. _I couldn't stand his whining. _I went downstairs and walked quickly back to my room with a glass of water and some aspirin.  
Jere sat up and took it gratefully.  
'Thanks' he mumbled, while he put the glass on a cupboard. He rubbed his hand over his eyes and laid slightly back onto the mattress, steadying himself on his elbows.  
'How did we even get into your room?' he asked me, while his gaze roamed around.  
I chuckled slightly. _Oh god. What do you think? I beamed you up here?_  
'We fell asleep and as I woke up, I thought it would be much more comfortable to sleep in an actual bed. You seemed very..exhausted and I just carried you here.' I said and shivered slightly  
as a cold breeze hit me.  
'You cold? Want me to heat you up.' Jere said with a smirk on his lips.  
I went towards the bed and placed my knees onto the left and right near jere's legs.  
I looked down at him and raised an eyebrow. _Now what?_  
Jeremy ran his hand over my back and gripped my hair slightly, while he asked me:  
'Did I already say thank you for the date?'  
'Can't really remember, but it won't do any harm, if you say it again.' I said, while a smirk appeared on my lips, too. He brought his face towards mine.  
'I could do that OR I could just show you my thankfulness' Jeremy whispered into my ear and as he pulled slightly back, he raised an eyebrow. _Damn._  
'God, you're killing me.' I said and sighed deeply.  
Jeremy laughed slightly and brought his mouth to mine, pulling me into a kiss. _Well, this was the way I wanted to start the day._  
'What about your headache?', I asked him as we pulled apart.  
'Gone' he simply said, while biting his lips.

I moved my face towards his, but suddenly I heard a phone ringing.  
_Why now? Why me? Argh, that was totally unfair. _I pulled my head back and raised an eyebrow at Jeremy. I started to hate his phone.  
'What? It's not mine.' He said and shrugged.  
So it was mine? _I didn't even recognize my own ringtone?_ _Great._ Now, I started to hate MY phone. _Who would call me?_  
I sighed annoyed, but stood up and searched for my phone. I didn't even bother to look at the display, I just answered the call.

'**Yeah?'**

'**Oh, hey Tyler. Is everything alright?'** _Caroline? God, why her? She had a reputation for babbling and having loooong talks. _

'**Yup, everything's fine.'** I said as convincing as possible. _Can't you just leave me alone? Or get to the point?_

**'Well, okay, it's good to hear you like that. It's a nice alternation from your depressive and pessimistic-'** _So much for getting to the point_

**'Get to the point.'** I said slightly rude, but I didn't care.

**'Oh right, uhm I actually wanted to remind you that today's your first full moon.'** _What? _

**'Ah, fuck.'** I said and ran a hand over my face. _Shit I almost forgot that._

**'How could you forget that?'** Caroline asked me in disbelief. _Well…_

'**I was…busy.'**

'**Busy with whom?'** _The hell!_

'**I didn't said anything about-'**

'**I'm a girl with a very good intuition.'**

**'Whatever. We'll meet at 11, kay?'** I said ignoring her question completely.

**'Yes. That's just what I wanted to know and now, I'm letting you get back to your 'business'. Say hi to Jeremy from me.'** She said and chuckled at the last part.

**'Yea-…Wait! What?..How do you know? Don't tell me about intuition, Caroline!'** I warned her.

**'A birdie twittered it to me… a really annoying, sneaky and rude birdie to be precise.'** _Okay, of all people, who knew, who was-_

'**Stefan's unpleasant brother?'** I asked and rolled my eyes. _Bastard._

'**My description seemed to be very good. See you later, Ty'**

'**Yeah, bye.'** I said and shut the phone. 

'So Caroline?' Jeremy asked me and sat up.  
'Yeah, I shall say hi to you.' I said, while shaking my head. I watched his eyes widen and his jaw dropped slightly. I noticed his questioning look.  
'Damon told her. Sucha bastard.' I answered his unsaid question.  
'I somehow knew, he wouldn't be good in keeping secrets.' Jeremy just said and huffed.  
'Whatever, I don't care about him at the moment. Today's full moon.' _Nice way of changing the subject and informing him, idiot._  
'Full moon? Why didn't you tell me sooner?'  
'I…forgot' I said and looked to the floor.

'How could you forget that?' he asked me confused. I looked back at him and gave him my best  
'are-you-fuckin'-kidding-me-look'. I mean, he must've known best, why I forgot. _Hell, he was the reason, why I forgot._ Jeremy rolled his eyes and asked:  
'Did Caroline just call you to tell you it was full moon?'  
'No, she wanted to help me. She could help me to control myself and not killing anybody with her vampire-strength, you know'  
'So at 11? And where?'  
'Yeah, we meet at - No. Put that idea right out of your mind, Jere.' I totally knew, what he wanted to do, but I sure as hell wouldn't let him.  
'I didn't even say anything.' _Don't try to act all innocent. I know exactly, what you're getting at._  
'I know exactly what you're thinking and I forbid you.' I said rudely. I knew, I hadn't the right to forbid him, but I didn't want him to be there. To be in danger.  
'You forbid me? Are you kidding?' he nearly shouted at me with a confused look on his face.  
'No I'm not. I don't want to hurt you, so you're not coming with me.' _It's for the best._  
'Okay, fine.' He said all of a sudden, and I was slightly shocked. _What? _I looked at him suspiciously.  
'What you're already given up?' I asked him curious. _No way._  
'Yep, I changed my mind. I'm not going with YOU.' He said and raised his eyebrows.  
'You don't go with Caroline – or even alone - either. You're not going there at all. End of discussion.'  
'I don't need your permission.'

'Jere..' I said pleadingly and walked a few steps up to him.  
'I want to be there for you.' He said and crossed his arms over his chest. _He's not going to pout, is he? Argh, damn. _  
'Okay, let's make a compromise. You're coming with me, but when I start to transform, you'll go. It's best, if you go directly to your house. I'll come by as soon as I'm..normal again.' I said. I knew that I was giving in. _Once again_. But I just couldn't help it, when he was looking at me like that. I watched him, but he didn't make any attempt to agree or even speak.  
'Jeremy!' I said warningly.  
'Yeah, okay. Goddamn.' He said and I walked towards him and kneeled down in front of him.  
'Hey.' I said, while grabbing his hand.  
'I don't want to hurt you, okay? I'm not doing this to tease you or something. I just want to protect you.' I said, while cupping his cheek with one of my hands.  
'Yeah, I know.' He mumbled and looked into my eyes.  
'So, what's with lunch?' Jeremy suddenly said – back into a bright mood. _Huh? God, this kid is freakin' me out. _  
'Good way of changing the subject.' I said, while getting up again.  
'Man, I can't help it, I'm hungry'  
'Then let's get downstairs and search for something to eat-'  
'and for our clothes.' Jeremy added quickly, while getting up, too.  
I placed my hands on his waist and drew him closer to me.  
'Well, I wouldn't mind, if you were walking around in nothing but your boxers- no wait, I wouldn't even mind if you were walking around in nothing, just saying.' I whispered teasingly. Jeremy placed his hands over mine and leaned into me. He stopped barely, before our lips met. I could feel his warm breath on my lips and I wanted him to close the fucking distance between us.  
'I'm sure, you wouldn't.' he simply said and freed himself from my grip. He rolled his eyes and smiled amused at me, while he walked out of the room. _Not nice. Really not._

* * *

After we ate something and cleaned the mess in the living room, I brought Jeremy home. _He would need some time to rest, just as I did. My first transformation wouldn't be a piece of cake. I knew that it would hurt like a bitch. I probably couldn't even imagine how much. _  
As I drove back to my place, I searched for anything, which could be helpful. Chains, water, clothes. I packed it all into a bag and after that I laid down onto the couch. _This is going to be one hell of a night._  
As I woke up again, I looked onto my watch and decided that it was time to pick Jeremy up. I didn't want him to be there, but at the same time, I actually wanted him to be there. I mean, I didn't want him to get hurt, but I wanted him to be there for me. I somehow appreciated his stubbornness. He wanted to come with me, even if it was going to be dangerous. _I'm not going to hurt him. I'll rather let the werewolf on my inside destroy me, than hurting my Jeremy. _I grabbed the bag and drove to Jeremy's place. 

* * *

'Hey, is everything okay with you?' I asked Jeremy as he climbed into the car. _  
_'Are you serious? I should ask you this. You'll be the one, who transforms into a werewolf.' He said confused and put a hand on my thigh. _He was probably right, but I didn't care about me at that moment. I wanted him to be okay._  
'Yeah, well I'm okay, I guess.' I said shrugging and started to drive. I didn't want to bug him.  
'Liar.' I heard him saying, while he moved his hand to my knee. I placed my hand onto his and couldn't help but smile. _I don't know, what I did to deserve him, but I was glad that I did it._

* * *

_Yeah, Chapter 30.  
_


	31. Can't fight the moonlight

**Chapter 31: Can't fight the moonlight**

Jeremy's POV

Tyler was just preparing some stuff and I looked around. We were in some really big cave in the forest. I never noticed that it even existed until now. Suddenly I heard the bars moving and some voices made their way towards us. As I looked to the corridor, which connected the 'room', in which Tyler and I were and the entrance of the cave, I saw Caroline coming in – along with.._Damon?_

'Well, hey guys.' Caroline said with a big grin on her face and I knew exactly why. It was a knowing grin. _Hell, why did Damon have to tell her. _I looked slightly down, while I felt my cheek flushing. _Okay, I was slighty embarrassed._  
'What the hell is he doing here?' Tyler said. I heard that he started to get angry, soon.  
'Relax, dogboy. I wanted to offer my help. I could take care of lil' Gilbert, while you're busy.'  
Damon answered very amused, while he walked towards me. He laid his head on my shoulder and I shrugged him off reflexively. _Why did he have to be so..annoying? _Tyler growled loudly and shot a death glare to Damon, but Damon only chuckled.  
'That's just too much fun. It's so much more fun than annoying Stefan. I actually just dropped Caroline off and I wanted to wish you luck. I really hope you'll be still alive in a few hours.' He said and waved his hand, while walking away.

'I'm sorry, but he was the only one, who agreed on driving me here. I mean, I didn't feel like walking or running.'  
Tyler only huffed, while preparing the chains.  
'So, you two are together?' Caroline asked and walked towards me. She slid an arm around my waist.  
'Come on, spill the details.' She said to me and her voice was dripping with curiousity.  
'God, you're just as annoying as Damon.' I muttered, while rolling my eyes.  
'Hey, I can't help it, I'm just curious. I mean, you were the last two persons, I would have thought of as a couple.'  
'Huh, you're not the only one.' I agreed quietly.  
Caroline brought her mouth to my ear and held a hand in front of it, obviously to prevent Tyler from listening.  
'How did you tame the wolf? I mean, he was never really into relationships and-'  
'Caroline, I can exactly hear, what you're saying. Stop it.' Tyler interrupted her and Caroline just rolled her eyes.  
'Damn. So your hearing sense got better? Lucky you, but too bad for me.'  
She brought her face near mine again.  
'We definitely have to have a talk…without him.' She said and pulled her head back, grinning at me.

I bent my head to the side and sighed. _Great. As if Damon wasn't enough, there was also Miss Caroline 'I'm-definitely-watching-too-much-gossip-girl' Forbes.  
_'Before Tyler's going to rip my head off, I'm dropping the subject. Anyways, I'm not here to have a chitchat, I'm here to help.'  
'Do you have the wolfsbane?' Tyler asked her seriously and she nodded her head.  
'Yep' she pulled it out of her pockets and laid it on the floor near Tyler.  
'Only one question: Were you really going to stay in here, while-' Caroline asked me as she turned her head towards me.  
'Nope, he's not. As soon, as I'm starting to transform, he'll be gone, right Jeremy?' Tyler interrupted her once again.  
'Yeah, yeah.' I said and rolled my eyes. _Man._  
'Caroline? If he doesn't make any attempt to go, you have my permission to kick him out of here.' I heard Tyler say and rolled my eyes. _God, I knew that he was bossy, but he was deadly serious about it. He didn't want me here, but it didn't disappoint me. I knew, he was trying to protect me, but I thought nothing of it. Yes, that was me. Stubborn as always._  
'Hey, I said 'yes'' I said and held my hands up in defense. _I said yes, but I meant no._  
'It's too bad that I know you too well. You're stubborn and I know that you want to stay here, whatever happens' Tyler said to me. As he turned his head to Caroline, he continued 'so if he won't go and anything happens, I'll hold it against you. So you better take him out of here.'  
'Okay, okay. Noted.' Caroline simply said.

'Well, it's only ten minutes 'til midnight and nothing happened, yet.' Caroline said as she sat herself next to me. I was sitting at the end of the corridor, which lead into the cave and I was fighting with nervousness and worry. I didn't really know, what I had to expect, but I was sure that this won't be very comfortable for Tyler. _He'll probably have great pain_. I didn't want him to feel that, but I couldn't do anything about it. I wanted to help him. I couldn't and that was making me angry. I was just some human, I couldn't even hold him back, like Caroline would be able to.

'Everything okay?' I heard Caroline ask me and I noticed that Tyler's gaze went straight to me.  
He was sitting on the other end of the room and his back leaned against the wall. To keep him, where he was and to make him less dangerous, when he transformed, he was chained to the wall. To say that it hurt me to see him like this was an understatement.  
'yeah.', I simply stated as convincing as possible. I didn't want Tyler to worry about me. He was busy with his own state.

Suddenly I saw Tyler writhing in pain. At first he was slightly whimpering, but then he made loud growls.  
'Jeremy go.' He said with clenched teeth. I didn't want to go. I actually never planned to.  
'Time to 'kick you out', huh?' Caroline said, pulled me up from the floor and pushed me towards the exit.  
'I know, you rather want to be in there to help him, but you couldn't do anything to make him feel better. He has to go through it.'  
'I know that.'  
'So you better go home, now. I promise, I'll take care of him as best as I can.' She said and patted my shoulder, before she went into the cave again.

I wasn't thinking about going home. Yes, I was stubborn. I was doing risky things and I probably was kind of stupid, but I just couldn't go, now.  
I leaned against the grid – the entrance of the cave - and slid my body down to the floor. I heard Tyler growling. I could only imagine how much pain he must've felt in this situation. I hung my head and covered my face in my hands. Only then I noticed that a few tears were running down my cheeks. I didn't want to cry. I just had to.

In addition to Tyler's noises, I also heard Caroline's voice, but I didn't catch what she said.  
All of a sudden, I heard Caroline crying out in pain. She was shouting at Tyler and Tyler's growl got louder – if that was even possible. _Okay, Something was terribly wrong here._  
I couldn't keep myself. I had to have a look.  
I stood up and went into the cave with slow steps and as quiet as I could. As I reached the actual 'cave', I saw Tyler – well, a big werewolf - standing in the room. He was facing Caroline, who was showing her teeth. The chains were no longer holding Tyler and that was bad. _It was worse._  
'Fuck' I muttered accidentally and the werewolf's gaze went to me.  
In an instant the werewolf was by my side and I couldn't do anything. I was like hypnotized.  
'Get the hell out of here, Jeremy.' Caroline shouted at me, while placing herself between me and Tyler. I couldn't get away. My legs forgot how to walk. My brain was turned off.  
Tyler growled loudly and I wasn't able to comprehend the things, which happened.  
Tyler lunged at Caroline and while doing that, he slightly stroke me with his claws.  
As I felt the wound burning, I came back to reality again and ran out of the cave - as fast as I could. _He wasn't himself anymore, was he?_He couldn't control himself.

I was running as fast as I could and I noticed for the first time that the whole forest was dived into darkness. The whole trees looked like black shadows. It was such an unusual scene. I came here before, but the forest didn't ever look like this. As I looked into the sky, I saw the full moon.  
Its light shone through the trees on the dark ground of the forest. This damn thing was the reason for Tyler's pain. I felt anger spreading through my limbs, but there was another feeling, which spread across my body. It was fear. I was afraid. I was afraid that Tyler couldn't control himself. It reminded me of my dream. The dream which brought us into this situation. The dream that brought us together. _Oh god. _My breathing quickened and as I heard a low growl behind me – which I knew, came from Tyler – I couldn't breathe anymore. I wasn't able to inhale any air. My lungs just stopped working. The fear spread even more and I started to panic. _Just like in my dream. _Of course, I couldn't stop running. To stop in my tracks was no option. I had to leave. To walk away. _I knew what came next, but I hoped it wouldn't be that way. _As my air was gone, my sight started to fade away. My eyes could only notice complete blackness and after I felt the hard ground colliding with my body, I was completely gone. 

* * *

I was slightly getting awake, but I didn't know for how long, I already laid here. I couldn't think of anything right now. I just started to breathe regularly. _Please. _I felt a warm breath against my skin and as I concentrated I realized, that it sounded more like a snort from an animal. It could've only been Tyler. So he reached me? My panic grew, but I couldn't help myself, but open my eyes abruptly. There was a glimpse of trust in my mind. I still had trust into him. I hoped that he wouldn't be completely gone behind the mask of a wolf. I looked into piercing gold-brown eyes. I had seen those eyes so many times. In my dream. The dream, I didn't really want to live, but here I was. My gaze went from his eyes to his face in general. He just looked like a big wolf. A very big wolf, but I knew it was Tyler. And there was something in his eyes, which made me calm down a bit. The wolf was standing there like paralyzed. I waited for a long moment, looking into his eyes and trying to find something in them. He wasn't moving and it seemed that he didn't plan to. _What the hell. If he wanted to kill me, he would already have done that, wouldn't he? _ He didn't look dangerous and he surely didn't look like he was going to kill me.  
_  
_I slowly lifted my arm and brought my hand near his head. I watched his eyes following the movement of my hand and I stopped a few inches from his head. _Okay, he's either eating my arm, now or- well, what was the second option? _I couldn't think straight, but I didn't really had to think about this anymore. The wolf was leaning his head against my hand.  
'Thank god.' _He didn't eat me. _I sighed deeply and patted the head of the wolf. _Strange.  
_I heard a soft purr from him and within a second, he laid down next to me.

'Jeremy, look out, Tyler's- what the hell?', I heard Caroline shout as she made her way towards us. She stopped a few meters away from us, surely not wanting to be near Tyler.  
'I fight him and try to - …and you're cuddling with him? What the hell is wrong with the two of you?' she shouted angrily at me and widened her eyes in pure shock. She really was pissed.  
Tyler growled loudly, while bending his head towards Caroline. _Not good. Don't fight. _  
I started patting his head again, trying to calm him. I really didn't want to see a fight between Caroline and him.  
'Goddamn', Caroline muttered and leaned herself against a tree.  
'Couldn't you tell me sooner that you were a werewolf-tamer? That would've been a VERY useful information.'

* * *

I was woken by Caroline. Her loud and slightly annoying voice made its way into my ear.  
'Boys, you really should wake up, now.'  
I opened my eyes abruptly and looked at her. After that my gaze went to Tyler, who was looking very sleepily, but totally confused. He was looking up and down and I could see him struggle, unable to say or do anything.

'Damn, take some clothes on, Tyler.' Caroline said and threw some pants and boxers at him. Probably the ones, he brought with him.  
Tyler grabbed them quickly and while Caroline turned herself around, Tyler pulled his pants on.  
'This is insane.', Caroline said, as he turned to face us, again.  
'I'm a vampire. You're a werewolf,' she said as she pointed to Tyler ' but you're just the most insane one. I mean, snuggling with a werewolf? You totally stole the show.' She said, while raising an eyebrow at me and laughing sorta hysterically.

'We weren't snuggling.' I said and I felt my cheek flushing as I noticed Tyler looking at me.

'Oh? Look at this' Caroline said as she put her phone out. She showed us a picture, she obviously made earlier.

'Aren't ya cute boys? Jere looks like some lost boy with a big cuddly pet-'

'Caroline! ' Tyler said warningly and Caroline just held her hands up in defense.  
After that Tyler got down and put his hands on my cheeks, framing my face.  
He moved his face closer and leaned his forehead against mine. He breathed a quiet 'thank you' out as he closed his eyes and caught my lips with his, pulling me into a quick, but warm kiss.  
'You're welcome, but what for?' I asked him as he pulled slightly away.  
He opened his eyes and looked deeply into mine.  
'For trustin' me this much. Not even I was trusting me that much. Even as I was a werewolf, you hold me and trusted me. I could've hurt you, but you didn't care about that. You- you can't even imagine how much this means to me, but please promise me you won't do something as stupid as this anymore, cause I don't think, I could handle it, if you would get hurt or wor-'  
'Shh, it's okay.' I whispered calmly and Tyler moved his body closer towards mine. I felt the wound burning again and winced slightly. Tyler pulled away abruptly and lifted my shirt.  
He saw the wound and brushed his hand slightly against it, while his eyes widened.  
'I'm sorry, oh god, I didn't want to hurt you, I'm so sor-', he started to apologize, but I didn't want to hear it. I knew, he didn't intend to do this. He didn't do it on purpose.  
'It's nothing.', I simply said, interrupting his speech.  
'Don't say that.', he whispered and closed the distance between us, again. His lips barely grazed mine, but it felt so good to have him this near.

'That's just too cute and all and I would totally be cheering for you, but since it's five in the morning, I'm really tired and interested in getting home. You better get up & go home, too.',  
I heard Caroline saying and I knew she was right. I pulled back from Tyler and got up.

* * *

_ chapitre 31! (:_


	32. Tempted to touch

**Chapter 32: Tempted to touch  
**

_Jeremy's POV_

As we walked into Tyler's house, Tyler loosened my grip on him and leaned himself against the wall. I kicked my shoes off and after that, my gaze landed on Tyler again.  
He was – as well – kicking his shoes off. _Well, tryin'.  
_I shook my head and bit onto my lip, trying to keep myself from laughing. I really shouldn't laugh, because he was probably too exhausted from his transformation, but _damn _he had big trouble in kicking his shoes off. His look was priceless. He looked like some child, trying to solve a hard exercise in maths or something.  
'Ty? Stop that.', I said and tried to keep the amusement out of my voice.

His gaze went straight to me as he stopped his movements. He looked questioningly and somehow desperate at me. _Okay, since I was always a nice guy.  
_I dropped onto my knees and pulled his shoes off in less than a few seconds. _He would've needed hours to do that in his state. That was for sure. Yeah, _it was amusing to see him fighting with his shoes, but I just wanted to go to bed.  
As I stood up, again, I wrapped my arm around his waist and placed his arm around my shoulder to steady him and headed upstairs.  
I looked straight forward, but I noticed that his gaze was on me.

'Could you stop staring?' I asked Tyler as we were almost at his room.  
'No.', he simply said and continued staring obviously at me. He did that all the way from the entrance hall to his room and I tried my best not to look back at him or blush furiously. I became slightly nervous, because I didn't really know why he was staring.

As we entered his room, I closed the door and within a second, I found myself pinned to the wall. What-…_How did he get his strength back so suddenly? _  
'Tyler-' I started to ask him, if everything was okay, but he stopped me.  
'Shh, beautiful.', he whispered and brought his right hand to my chest. He moved his fingertips up, over my collarbone and to my neck, grabbing the back of it. His eyes never left mine and I saw pure lust in his eyes. _Oh god. That'll probably end very bad or – well,..very good? Needless to say, which option I preferred.  
_  
He placed his other hand next to my head on the wall and leaned into me.  
'Jeremy?' he asked me seriously, but I could hear another feeling in his voice, too. _Lust. _In this moment, I almost melted at the sound of his voice. He just said my name, but in such a sexy, but serious tone… _God. _I couldn't even resist him, when he wasn't even doing anything related to.._well, this._ But to resist him, when he was pinning me to the wall and his eyes filled with lust, was impossible. _Totally._  
'Y-yeah?' I answered and I was suddenly very nervous. _I can't even say one word without stuttering? Great._ I tried to think rational, but I couldn't concentrate. On nothing but him.  
_  
_Tyler brought his mouth to my ear and sucked slightly on my earlobe. _God. _I couldn't help but shiver at the contact.  
'I feel hotter than I ever felt. I mean, I'm literally burning on the inside. If I told you, I needed you know, – more than ever - would you let me-'  
'Anything. I'd let you do anything with me.' I blurted out slightly hoarse, before even thinking about it. I mean, it was Tyler. I trusted him and to say that I didn't want him the way he wanted me right now, would be a lie. _A huge one. _I didn't care about the fact that I _definitely_sounded sorta desperate, but Tyler didn't either.

He growled possessively, which made me shiver. His lips were on mine in an instant and he was starting kissing me hard. I couldn't help but gasp at the sensation of this touch. Tyler took the chance and swept his tongue inside my mouth and I tangled mine with his, kissing him back, just as forcefully as he did. After a few moments Tyler pulled away and rested his forehead against mine, while letingt his hand travel lower – from my neck to my side.  
'You know, I'd never hurt you, right?', he said and looked slightly down my body with a sad expression on his face. 'I mean, not on purpo-'  
'Yeah, Ty. I know. Don't think about it anymore.' I said, while bringing my body even closer to his and sneaking my arms around his neck.  
Tyler chuckled desperately.

'You're too trusting for your own good.'  
'Are you complaining? Would you rather like it, if I'd keep some distance betw-'  
I started to say, while I pressed my body against the wall, slightly separating it from Tyler's.  
'Hell no.', he nearly growled and slung his arms around my waist, bringing me back against his body.  
'Even, if it's very egoistic: I want you as near as even possible.' He said, while he switched our positions. _Well, couldn't say, I didn't like his thoughts. And since I wanted the same, it was nowhere near egoistic. _Tyler was indeed the one, pinned to the wall by now, but I was nowhere near control. He gently kissed the side of my neck, while leading me to his bed. A few inches, before I reached his bed, Tyler stopped moving, but he proceeded into sucking my neck. I tilted my head reflexively to the side, to give him better access and closed my eyes to enjoy the feeling even more. _Oh god, I totally wanted it. _Tyler then softly blew against the slightly wet skin and I shivered. _Those treacherous signs.._ I wasn't cold. _Oh no, _I was nowhere near cold.I was hot. I was totally turned on.

Tyler pressed his hips closer against my body and I could exactly feel _how _ turned on he was. _Well, he could probably feel how turned on I was, too. My body wasn't really subtle, either. _As I felt his hardness rubbing against my own, I put my hands onto his back, sliding slowly down, until I reached the waistband of his pants. I hesitated only for one second – and only, because Tyler surprised me by biting me lightly into my neck – and slid my hands down, into his pants and boxers, grabbing his ass firmly and proceeding in massaging it slowly. I earned loud moans from Tyler and a smile spread across my face. _You're not the only one, who knows HOW to play._

I felt Tyler starting to play with the hem of my shirt and he was slowly pulling it up, but since, my hands were placed on his ass, he couldn't really pulling it completely off me.  
My smile turned into a grin, but I just continued doing what I was doing. _Hell, I didn't want to let go.  
_I felt Tyler's warm and hot mouth leaving my neck and I whimpered slightly at the loss of contact, but after a few moment, I could feel his warm breathe against my ear.

'Either you let go of me and I pull that shirt off you or I'll rip it off you.' He whispered hoarsely into my ear. _I dare you. _Instead of answering, I just massaged his ass even rougher and faster.  
'O-Okay. Don't say, I didn't warn you.' he said slightly amused and surprised. I opened my eyes slowly, wanting to watch him.  
Tyler pulled my shirt slightly up and gripped it roughly. Nevertheless, he was doing it with deliberation. He clearly didn't want to accidentally hurting me by touching my wound. Within a second, it was torn apart and sliding down onto the floor.  
As his eyes met mine, there was an amused glimmer in them.  
'Happy, now?' he asked me, while his lips formed into a small smirk.  
I looked up and down his upper body and bit my lips. As I looked back into his eyes, I shook my head and a smirk spread across my face as well. I saw his eyes widen in a split second, but after that his smirk grew even bigger.

'Want me to give you a show, baby?' he asked me as he gripped my wrists and pulled my hands back to myself. After that, he gave me a light shove and I fell backwards onto his bed. I was leaning on my elbows and looking up expectantly at , if I became more and more acquainted with Tyler and his cockiness, I was slightly shocked at his suggestion. _Hell, I did want a show. _I wanted everything he was willing to give me. _Everything. _Tyler slowly gripped the hem of his shirt and pulled it up, revealing more and more of his skin. I noticed that he had a few scars, but they didn't do any harm to his appearance. He was still _goddamn _sexy. As he pulled his shirt over his head and dropped it to the floor, he bit his lips and smiled down at me. _He fucking knew that I lik – loved what I saw. _He looked just perfect, standing there with those strong shoulders and rigidly defined abs. I wanted him so badly to get into the bed, but he had other plans. Tyler reached down to undo his jeans. He opened the fly slowly. _Very slowly. Very very slowly. _

'goddamn.' I muttered quietly, but Tyler heard it nevertheless.  
'Impatient much?' he asked, while chuckling lowly. _Even his chuckle was pure sex right now.  
_He slid the pants over his hips and kicked them away. Now, I couldn't feel his excitement, but I could see it very clear. I moaned loudly and threw my head back against the sheets. I heard Tyler growling and in an instant, his body was above mine and he looked deeply into my eyes. All of a sudden his patience was gone and he caught my lips into a searing kiss. As his tongue explored my mouth, I couldn't help, but moan and gasp. _Why is this feeling so good? _No drug, I ever tasted was feeling, was tasting nearly as good as Tyler. He was making me obsessed, he was right this morning. He definitely was my weakness.

After he pulled slightly away, he spread light kisses over my body. He started at my chest and went down, until he reached the place, where he scratched me accidentally.  
'I'm really sorry about that. I don't want you to be in pain. I want you to feel good and I'll make you feel good.'  
'Is that some kind of a warning?' I asked him and chuckled slightly, but I just wanted to cover my nervousness. _Why the hell was I nervous? We already had sex. I'm such an idiot._  
'More like a promise, baby.' He said seriously and licked lightly over my wound.  
I gasped at the sudden contact and at first it burned slightly. As he did it the second time, I started to actually enjoy it. It felt somehow good and I moaned at the friction.  
After he ran his tongue over my wound for a few more times, he grabbed the waistband of my jeans firmly. He ran his hand slowly down to my crotch and I groaned unmistakable.  
'Fuck, I almost forgot that you were the vocal-type.' He breathed out.  
'never heard any complaints from you.' I also breathed my words out.  
'and you never will, 'cause it fucking turns me on.' I heard Tyler say and in any other moment, I would've flushed, but right now, I was too turned on to care. _  
_As Tyler put more pressure on my crotch, I bucked my hips up reflexively.

'Ty..', I groaned out slightly annoyed.  
'Hmm, What do you want, baby?' he said and brought his head towards mine.  
'You know exactly what I want, 'baby'', I said, simulating his tone.  
A grin spread across his face and he slid his hand slowly into my jeans and boxers, gripping my cock.  
'Tell me what you want, Jere. Tell me how I can make you feel good.', he dared me.  
'I..' I started to say, but was distracted as Tyler stroke my cock forcefully.  
'Yeah?', he asked me and I tried my best to glare at him. _Jerk. How was I able to form a sentence, when he did that.  
'_I want you to-' I started, again, but ended the 'sentence' with a loud moan, as Tyler stroke my cock, again.  
'You want me to do what?' _Jerk._  
'I..oh god. Fuck me, you bloody bas-.' I started to speak once again, but as he stroke my cock, again, I couldn't prevent myself from saying that. He made me angry and I got annoyed. I somehow blurted that out. After I realized, what I was about to say, I trailed off and closed my eyes, trying to calm and to cover my embarrassment. _Fuck._

'Jere, I never knew you were into dirty talk.' Tyler said amused and chuckled.  
'I'm sorry.' I mumbled quietly.  
'Don't be. I like it, when you lose control.', Tyler said and pulled his hand out of my pants. I whimpered quietly, as the warmness of his hand left.  
I opened my eyes, again and looked at Tyler. _God. Yes, definitely. A god. _  
I lifted my head and brought my hand to the back of his neck, to bring his face closer towards mine. He growled as our lips met and I didn't waste any time to sliding my tongue into his mouth. While I kissed him forcefully, I let my other hand wander down his body and towards his boxers. I slid my hand into them, just as he did to me a few minutes ago. _Payback's a bitch._

I stroke his cock as lightly as I could, so that he was barely feeling my hand on him.  
_Let's tease him a bit. _I heard and felt him gasping into my mouth, but I didn't let this disturbing or interrupting me. I gripped his cock stronger, while he kissed me more forcefully and bucked his hips towards my hand. I pulled slightly away from his lips.  
'Who was the impatient one?' I asked quietly, but my amused tone was unmistakable.  
Tyler grinded his hips against my hand and moaned loudly. He lowered his head to my neck and bit down just hard enough and I gasped surprised.  
'You're too fucking beautiful, hot and sexy to resist for long. What's your excuse?', he asked me as he pulled back from my neck, facing me, again. _Okay. This answer was surprising me. _Tyler was somehow able to let every self-doubts, I ever had, disappear just by saying one sentence.  
'I'm a sucker for supernatural beings, I guess.' I said as serious as I could, even if I was just kidding.  
'Is that all?' he asked me and raised an eyebrow.  
'Nope. The main reason is, because it's just too hard to resist you, since I'm in love with you.'  
'Love you, too.' Tyler said and kissed my lips softly.  
'You're. mine. And. I'm. yours.' He said as he pulled away and spread light kisses down my body. God, my heart was beating wildly as he said that and I couldn't help but smile. I was totally agreeing. _With him, everything seemed to be so easy. It was so natural to be with Tyler.  
_  
'That's just how it is and belongs.', Tyler said as he spread light kisses along the waistband of my boxers. The feeling of his body against mine, his lips against my skin and the words he said just made me getting tingly and I sighed out happily.  
I leaned myself onto my elbows and saw that Tyler was now looking at me questioningly. His hand grabbed the waistband of my boxers and I lifted my hips slightly. He pulled my boxers and my jeans down at the same time and I kicked them out quickly. _God, it felt so good to be out of my constricting pants. _Suddenly, I saw a smug smile spreading across Tyler's face and he licked the underside of my shaft. I moaned surprised and with pleasure. _Felt so good. _I noticed the pre-cum, which was dripping down from my cock, but Tyler quickly ran his tongue over my cock and licked the pre-cum away. My body was already burning from the inside. I wanted it and I wanted it now.

'Tyler, please.' I begged and he lifted himself up and pulled some lube out of his nighstand. _Finally.  
_I turned myself around, so my back was pressing against Tyler's front and he groaned loudly. He lowered himself to nibble at my neck, while squeezing some lube out of the tube. I moaned at his nibbling and at the thought of what was going to come next.  
I felt, how two lubricated fingers were pushed into me and I moaned fully at this feeling. It was always slightly painful at the beginning, but alone the fact that I knew it got better – pretty much better – made me excited. I felt Tyler moving his finger slowly inside me.  
'You okay?', he asked me and kissed my shoulder blades.  
'I'm fuckin' fine.' I said hoarsely and pushed myself back, desperately trying to deepen his touch.  
'God, Jeremy. You're breaking my self-control.'  
'I know.' I simply said and pushed myself back once more – but this time harder and with a loud gasp as I felt his fingers deeper inside me.  
'Oh, what the hell.', I heard Tyler mumbling and within one second, he pulled his fingers out of me and I whimpered slightly at that. I heard him ripping the condom wrapper open and squeezing some more lube out of the bottle. After a few seconds, I felt Tyler's hands on my cheeks. He spread them slightly apart and I could feel the head of his dick against me. I heard Tyler growl loudly and in an instant the first inches of his cock filled me. I moaned and adjusted me for a few seconds. After that I pushed myself back and felt more of his cock in me. Tyler groaned unmistakable and pushed his hips forward and his cock was fully into me. _I never thought that it would actual feel this good, but after the first time with Tyler, I couldn't deny that I was liking it – way too much. _  
Tyler trusted himself into me in long and forceful movements, while we both moaned and gasped somewhat uncontrollable. I felt Tyler gripping my cock and stroking it just in the same rhythm as he trusted his cock into me and I knew, I wouldn't – I couldn't hold back for long.  
'Ty-..I'm-' I started to form something that approximately sounded like a sentence, but I couldn't. I was too concentrated on how great I felt at this moment.  
'I know, babe. Me too.'_, _Tyler hushed into my ear and moved his mouth towards my neck and my shoulder.  
His movements got faster and at the moment, he came, he bit down roughly into my shoulder. I could feel how my skin was torn open and I felt hot blood dripping out, just as I felt Tyler reliving himself. This brought me over the edge, too and I came, whiling almost screaming in pleasure. I panted and gasped for air and my heart beat wildly. This was definitely too much. I felt Tyler collapsing on top of me. His chest was moving up and down in a heavy rhythm, too. I felt him licking over my shoulder and kissing it slightly. _Hell, I knew he was possessive, but biting my shoulder, until it bleeds. God. He definitely was a wolf. _  
I felt Tyler lifting himself up and pulling out of me. As he stood up to throw the condom into the trashcan, I didn't make any attempt to move or change my position. I just grabbed a pillow and put it under my head. I closed my eyes and tried to calm and regularize my breathing.  
I felt Tyler laying himself beside me. He slid a hand through my hair and I opened my eyes slowly. Tyler was looking at me. There were so many different emotions in his eyes. Guilt, trust, sadness, love, care.  
'You okay?', he asked me and I heard that he worried about me.  
'I told you, I was fine.' I simply said and smiled at him.  
'Yeah, but that was before I bit you and after I told you, I wouldn't hurt you.' He said guilty.  
'Hey, I'm totally fine, okay? You didn't hurt me.'  
'But-'  
'Ty, shut up.'  
'But-'

'Goddamn.', I cursed and crawled quickly on top of him. I knew, I caught him by surprise and that was good, so he wouldn't get a chance to disturb me.  
I brought my head to his shoulder and scraped my teeth slightly against it. In an instant I bit down hardly. After a few moments, I had a coppery taste on my tongue and sucked on his shoulder. I heard Tyler moan in pleasure. _Oh god. I didn't expect that.  
_I put a slight kiss on the wound, just as Tyler did and pulled my head back to face him.  
He was just about to open his eyes and he looked slightly confused.  
'Happy now? You bit me, I bit you. We're even.', I said and was just about to roll off him, but he stopped me, by grabbing my waist.  
'I can't believe you just did that.' He said and lifted his head to kiss me once again.  
As he pulled away, I smiled down at him.  
'And by the way: The answer is yes.' Tyler said, smiling back at me. _Huh? _At that moment, I didn't really know what he meant.  
'Yes..?' I asked him, because I totally lose the thread.  
Tyler chuckled and pressed my body nearer against his.  
'I AM happy now.' He simply said and I laid my head on his chest.  
_Jerk. _

* * *

_& that's Chapter 32. I don't really know if the chapters 30,31 & 32 turned out right, because I have some trouble in writing at the moment (don't know how to explain), so I'm sorry, if those chappies aren't good or something xD 'nd I never wrote that far (related to the sexual content in this chapter), so I'm totally sorry, if this sucks :D Argh, Whatever. Just Tell me what you think!_  
_PS sry for mistakes&typos&senseless stuff. It's 4 in the mornin', after all. Not the best time to concentrate or correcting any mistakes. So, I'm going 2 sleep! Night. :D_


	33. The Morning after dark

_It's been a while :D I really couldn't help it.  
But here's the next chapter. Finally. Hope you like._

* * *

**Chapter 33: The morning after dark**

Tyler's POV

‚Tyler?'  
I heard someone call my name, but I didn't really recognize the voice. The voice sounded so far and I simply didn't really care, whom the voice belonged to. I didn't even know, if there actually was a voice, which called my name, because I felt so tired and sore. The only thing I wanted right now was sleep. _Much sleep. _I felt like I didn't sleep for a whole week. So damn tired. I didn't move an inch, thinking it was unnecessary.

‚Tyler, are you already awake?'  
I heard the voice, again, but this time it was clearer. Did the voice come nearer? No, definitely not. I was just getting awake and started to actually listen to the voice. It's tone. Not Jeremy. I didn´t know if this was a good or a bad thing.

‚Tyler, I just wanted you to-‚ I heard the voice saying something again, while I heard a door creaking, too. My eyes shot open as I recognised the voice. I knew, whom it belonged to and I knew why the voice stopped talking so suddenly. _Goddamn, I didn't tell her_.I bent my head towards the room door.

My mother was standing in the doorway looking halfway confused and halfway shocked at the sight in front of her. She looked kinda funny like this. She was Mrs Lockwood - always willing to keep her attitude in place. She was the perfect flagship for rules and knigge, but in these moments, when she lose her facade, it was so damn unusual and because of this somehow priceless. Her mouth was opened slightly and her gaze wandered from me to Jeremy, who was lying next to me, and back to me, again.

My gaze was completely locked on my mother. I didn't look at Jeremy to find out what he was doing. I didn't had to. I could feel his body pressing against mine and I could hear his breathing. Thanks to my werewolf senses, I could tell he was awake, but he was probably too embarrassed to do something.

I raised an eyebrow at my mother, asking her silently what she wanted from me and after a few seconds, her mouth closed and she coughed slightly. _Tryin' to get back into character?  
_  
‚I-I didn't know, Jeremy was sleeping over. Don't you think it would've been nice from you to inform me?' she asked me in a slightly quiet voice, while she crossed her arms over her chest, looking questioningly at me.

‚Yeah, 'm sorry about that, but it was sorta spontanious.' I said, while I sat up and rubbed the back of my neck. It was spontanious. I didn't want him to stay at my house this night - I mean because of the whole transformation thing. I actually wanted him to run to his house as soon as I was becoming a werewolf. _What can I say, my plan didn´t come out right_. I sighed deeply as I thought about last night.

‚Just make sure, you'll inform me the next time, Tyler. Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that I'll be going to brunch with a few women from the neighboorhood.' she said calmly - calmly in her way.

But why was she telling me that? She could just have left a piece of paper or something. She always did, but just today she didn't_._

‚Okay.' I answered simply, while I hoped she´d leave soon.

‚Well, I don't really know, when I'll be back so-' she started and she looked somehow worried. Now, she was talking like some real mother, wanting her son to know, where she was and when she'll be back to keep him some company. _Strange._

‚It's okay, mom.' I said, not caring about interrupting her. It was okay. It always had been.

‚Alright, good-bye.' she said shortly, while nodding and actually smiling at me. It wasn't one of her usual cover smiles. It Looked kinda real. After a few seconds, she made her way out of my room.

I threw my head back into the pillow and sighed deeply as she left my room. _God, what a weird situation._

* * *

_ Flashback_

_Okay. No way back._ I already made my decision. I ran a hand through my hair and made my way into the living room. I had to do it. It wouldn´t be fair, if I didn´t do it. Neither for him nor for her. It would be better, if I did. I could do it. Because I wanted to.

‚Mom, I think I have to tell you something.' I said slightly unsure, because I was nervous as hell.

‚You think, you have to tell me something? Sounds really determind, Tyler. Don't you think it could wait, until I've done this stuff.'  
She looked down onto some papers and documents.  
_What the hell is she doing?_ I didn't care. I always waited for her to finish her stuff, but in the end our time of dicussion was held short, because she was taking too much time for this stuff. I needed to tell her, what was going on and I needed to tell her now.

‚No, Mom. I'd appreciate it, if you could hear me out, now.' I said with as much confidence as I could bring up.

‚Well, that sounded at least decided. What's so important?' she looked at me expectant and raised her eyebrow.

‚I-I, Okay, I don't know how to say it and I don't know how to make it easy for you...' I started and suddenly I wasn´t so sure anymore. It wasn´t supposed to be easy. It just was difficult.

‚Did you murder someone or why are you so scattered about it?' she asked, but chuckled slightly to underline the impossibility of it. If she only knew.

Well to be honest, I did, but that wasn't the point. I totally wouldn't tell her about that. It didn't matter, if she knew or not. It would even make it a lot harder, if she knew.

But I had to tell her about Jeremy. I didn't want to hide our relationship. I was done running away. I was absolutely sure about this. It was probably the first time in my life that I was this sure.  
Nevertheless, I was totally nervous, because I didn't know how she would handle the information. I even packed a bag with important things, to get away really quick, if she wasn't reacting..well, nice. Understatement. I already thought about the options and it was possible that she´d kick me out, but that didn't matter. It wouldn't, because I had Jeremy. I never thought I'd fell for someone so hard, but I did. And here I was standing in front of my mother and trying to let some words come out of my mouth.

‚You didn't murder someone, did you? I mean-' she asked worried. In the time I was thinking about the situation, her face expression changed into seriously worried.

‚Mom? Could you just wait for me to put it into words.' I kind of ordered her and tried to collect my thoughts.

‚O-Okay.' she just answered and widened her eyes slightly.

‚First of all – to calm you – I didn't murder anyone.' It was the first thing, I came up with and it was actually a lie. _Great_.

‚Well, I actually didn't think you did, but-' my mother started babbling nervously and I looked directly at her and raised an eyebrow. Don´t interrupt me. She understood quickly and went quiet, while she waved her hand for me to go on.

'I'm- I'm dating someone.' Someone? The most important and beautiful guy on the planet._ Argh. One by one. Don´t babble every detail out. Go slow_.

'Except for the fact that you're normally not into dating, I don't see why it is such a big subject to talk about. Who is it? A girl from town?' she asked and went from nervious to curious and surprised. She was right. I wasn´t into dating. I wasn´t into guys. I just wasn´t the old Tyler Lockwood anymore.

I chuckled desperately. It would be so much easier, if it was just some girl from town. My mother wouldn't accept anyone easily, but if it had been a girl, it would be easier nevertheless. Whatever._ I'm in love with Jeremy. Can't change it. Don't want to change it._ I'd reject every fuckin' girl on the planet just to have one hour with him. I'd even kill for him. I know, he wouldn't be the type, who sent his boyfriend to kill other people, but I would.  
_God, this kid really changed me. I became romantic and seriously crazy. How did he do that?_

'It's no girl from town. It's no girl at all.' _Great way to go._ I noticed how the look on my mother´s face went from surprised to shocked.

'You're saying, you're-..uhm'  
She couldn´t even say it. If that didn´t prove anything.

'Yes. Hello mom, I'm Tyler - your son - and I'm in a relationship with another guy.' I said bluntly and sighed deeply.

My mother's eyes widened in shock. She was completely silent and after a few seconds, I became very uncomfortable. My nervousness had reached its pitch.

I ran a hand through my hair, while I watched her. She didn't make any move. So she wasn't saying anything? _Great._

'I'm sorry that I don't answer your expectations, but I can't change, what I'm feeling. It's actually the first time, I'm feeling something real, something strong for someone. If you don't want me to stay-' I went for the direct approach to escape the situation, but was quickly interrupted by my mother.

'You think I'm that cold? You really think, I could reject my own son, because he´s gay? Answer me one question: Do you love him?' She asked me. I could see her madness, but she wasn´t mad at the fact, I thought she´d go crazy about.

'Yes.' I said. My tone was sure.

My mother chuckled desperately and she shook her head, while a few tears rand down her chin.  
'You know, I loved your father, too. Didn't matter, if he was acting stupid from time to time. I loved him and I love you. I know that I'm not acting like that much of the time, but I do. Please, don't think I'm cruel. I'm not. I just want you to grow up and be happy. Just like every other mother wants for her child. I´m just not as good in my role as mother as everyone else is. I´m sorry.´

'You're not…disappointed?' Now, it was my time to be shocked. _What was she talking ´bout? Why did she say things like that right now? Why didn´t she tell me earlier? But who could blame her?_ Her husband was my Father. She just couldn´t help acting like she did.

´I´m disappointed that you thought I'd be this heartless.' she said desperately.

'I'm sorry-'

'But I'm surprised that you're so bluntly about this. You seem to be serious. I mean, you just told me, who you thought of would kick you out.' She said with a warm smile. It looked ironic in relation to the look in her eyes and the already halfway dried tears.

'I didn't mean to-' I started and sat next to her. I placed a hand on her knee, trying to calm her.

'I know, Tyler.' She interrupted me, again and looked at me intensively.

'Who is it?' She sounded actually strong in relation to her shock a moment ago.

'Jeremy Gilbert.'

My mother chuckled slightly. It wasn´t out of despair. It actually sounded amused.  
'Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't you hate this kid? And didn´t he hate you?'

I smiled and nodded. We always fought. We thought we hated each other, but we simply just needed each other. I think I´m even needing him more than he needs me.

'The bounds between love and hate are fluent.' my mother said and placed a hand onto mine.

'So you're okay with it?' _Just say yes. Don´t let me choose between you and him. I love you mom, but I´ll always choose him._

'I never thought, I'd say that, but I am. As long as you're happy, I'll accept it. It's not that I could change your mind, is it?'

'Probably not.' I mumbled honest. _Was everything okay?_

'So, I have to be okay with it. I don't want to lose my son.'

I nodded slightly and put an arm around her shoulders, kind of hugging her. God, in this moment, I was so relived. So happy. _Thank god_.

Flashback ends

* * *

As I heard the lock of the front door klick in, I turned my head to the side. Jeremy was lying next to me, his head was nearly completely hidden behind a blanket and I chuckled at the sight.

‚I know, you're awake.' I said amused and laughed quietly.

‚Good for you.' Jeremy answered me in a sleepy and slightly annoyed voice.

‚Ah, come on, don't be like that. Why are you hiding behind the covers?'

‚I'm not hiding.' he muffled and covered himself completely with the blanket. _Such a kid._

‚Yeah, right.' I grabbed the blanket and lifted it, exposing his face and half of his body.

‚You're mean.' he stated with his eyes still closed.

‚I don't care.' I stroked his hair and put a quick kiss on his forehead. _I´ll always choose you. _Jeremy opened his eyes slowly and looked up to me.

‚That was embarrassing.' he whispered shyly.

‚What? The fact that my mother caught you in my bed? It's not that we were having sex. That would've been embarrassing.'

‚If she had, I'd kill myself.' He was just thinking too much. He was always worried, but he didn´t have to.

‚Stop worrying. I told you that my mother was cool with it.' _Well, cool wasn´t exactelly the word she used, but still.._

‚Is she really?' he asked me, while he looked directly into my eyes. His eyes were like chocolate and with this slightly pouting look on his face, he looked so adorable.

‚She said that she's okay with it, but I'm sure you'll win her over with your charm and your puppy eyes.' I said nonchalant and smiled teasingly at him.

‚Are you making fun of me?' Jere asked me while he raised an eyebrow at me.

‚I'd never do that, Jere.'

‚Hmm, cause you're so innocent.' he stated and closed his eyes again.

I let my hand wander over his face and stopped at the mark on his neck.  
I let my hand slide over it. _God, I didn't want that_. _I didn't want to hurt him._  
Jere opened his eyes and I was just about to say sorry – again - as he put his index finger on my mouth, keeping me from saying anything.

‚Don't.' he said while his fingers wander to my collarbone. He sat up slightly and brought his head towards mine.  
‚I told you it was fine.' he said and I could feel his warm breath on my lips and I couldn't resist any longer. I leaned forward, pressing my lips onto his and moved them in a slow, but determining rhythm. I needed this. I needed him. How could I be without him? I wouldn't want to. His soft and perfect lips seemed to melt against mine. It was like we were made for doing this, for being together. Said by me - A guy, who never believed in Fortune or anything like it.  
As we parted, I could see a big grin on Jeremy's face.

‚Good Mornin' by the way.' he said slightly out of breath.  
I chuckled slightly and pulled him into another kiss. _Never get tired of that._  
‚Mornin' I whispered as we parted, again and let my head fall back onto my pillow. I was still damn tired.  
Jeremy laid his head onto my chest.  
‚How are you feelin'?' he asked and I could hear the worry in his voice. I hated to hear this.  
‚Well, I'm pretty tired, but other than that I'm fine.', I said as convincing as possible. It wasn't even a lie. I was just tired..and sore... and worried, but more about him than me.

‚Do you remember last night? I mean the whole transformation thing and stuff.' he said slightly uncomfortable.  
'transformation thing'!' I repeated and laughed. _Thing?_ This wasn't a way to describe it.  
‚I'm only remembering half of the time I was a werewolf, but I'm fully aware of what happened as I was human, again.' I said and smirked at that. _Yeah, I was fully aware of that. _

‚Well, you owe me a shirt.'Jeremy mumbled against my chest.  
‚That was completely not my fault. I warned you.' I did. He couldn't blame me for that.  
‚Whatever. What do you know from the time you were a werewolf?'

‚The memories are pretty blurry. I remember that I felt a lot of pain during the transformation. Man, that hurt badly. I remember seeing you and running after you…' Pain. It hurt like hell, but the one thing more important than the pain was Jeremy. It felt like the wolf in me was predestinated to search for him. It wanted him. _God,..  
_  
‚What about the part, in which you fought Caroline?'  
‚I couldn't help it. It's just a blurry memory, but I can still feel a disliking towards Caroline. I don't know, but the wolf in me seems to have something against her.'  
‚Maybe it's because she's a vampire.'  
‚Maybe..Jeremy? Could you promise me something?' I asked him seriously. I needed to ask him. I needed him to know.  
‚Uhm..yeah?' he said and looked up at me, while his eyes searched something in mine.

‚Could you please never do what you did last night again?' I asked nonchalent and earned a confused look from Jeremy.  
‚W-What I did last night?'

‚I really, really appreciate the fact that you trust me this much, but it's really not that good, if you try to cuddle with me, while I'm in werewolf form.' I said slightly amused at the memory, but very worried. He couldn't just do that. What if something had happened? I could see that Jeremy's confusion washed away and he smiled shortly.

‚I wasn't cuddling.' he said defensively and sat up.  
‚Jeremy just promise me. I could've hurt you badly.'  
‚I don't think you will ever do that.'

‚Stop arguing with me about this. The wolf felt a strong connection to you and I don't think it's really into hurting you, but you're never sure. It's a curse. A werewolf isn't some kind of cuddling pet.'

‚Yeah, I know, Tyler. I'm not that stupid.'  
‚I don't think you're stupid. You're naive, stubborn, but after all the most caring guy, I've ever met, but it's not worth helping others, if you could get hurt.'  
‚Alright.' he mumbled and I kissed him softly.

As we parted, I let my mouth wander to his ear.  
‚Jeremy? Last night you said you'd let me do anything with you. Do I remember that correctly?' I asked in a seductive tone, because I know that he said it and that I remembered correctly. I leaned back and saw that he blushed, while an uncomfortable look made its way on his face.  
He didn't say anything to my comment and I just couldn't help but laugh.

‚How the hell can you be so innocent and shy right now, but in other moments so very different? So open? Even Seductive?' I asked him and laughed quietly. I seriously wanted to know the answer.  
‚Seductive? Who was the one, who seduced me last night?'  
‚As if you were so innocent last night. I just can't help myself, when I'm near you.'  
Jeremy only blushed deeper.

‚At times you're so cute and in other moments you're so..naughty. You're pretty confusing, you know that?'  
‚Huh? I'm confusing? Right back at you.', Jeremy said and chuckled slightly.  
‚We have a very different relationship relating to others.'  
‚You figured that by now? Already the fact you're a werewolf is highly different.'  
‚I don't mean just that…'  
Our relationship was different. In so many ways.  
‚I know what you mean, but I don't really see a problem in that.'  
‚Me neither.', I said and kissed Jeremy once, again. Jeremy took over control, since I felt too tired to fight back. He pushed me onto my bed, again and parted his lips from mine. I didn't open my eyes. I was so tired. I heard Jeremy chuckle slightly and I felt his breath on my ear.  
'You're really that tired?' He asked amused, while he ran his hand over my chest. _Please don't.  
_'Okay, so no morning-sex today. What a shame.' he said amused while I felt him lying himself next to me.  
'You're evil.' I said sleepily but serious. Jeremy just chuckled at my comment. _Oh_,_ Wait 'til I've restocked my energy!  
_  
Suddenly I heard a phone ringing. _Great. _I didn't know, if it was mine or Jeremy's.  
But, if it was Jeremy's, I wouldn't have to stand up and if it was mine, I didn't care, so I just let my eyes closed.

* * *

_The end of chapter 33 (: I just can't come to an end with the story xD  
_


	34. Miss Nosy and the greeneyed Monster

_Wow, I was finally able to come up with a new chapter, because my mind came up with new ideas and inspiration :D & I was just so eager to write that I've probably made some mistakes/typos. Forgive me (:_

* * *

**Chapter 34: Miss Nosy and the green-eyed Monster**

Jeremy's POV

As I heard a phone ringing, I had to sigh. It was obviously my phone. _Damn._ I looked towards Tyler, who didn't make any attempt to move. _Is he already asleep?_  
After a few more moments, I climbed out of bed and tried to walk towards the desk, where my phone lay, but right then, I felt a hand grabbing my wrist. So he wasn't asleep, yet?  
_  
_I turned around and looked at Tyler, whose hand was strongly gripping my wrist, but other than that he looked like he was asleep. His eyes were closed and his breathing was slowed down.  
I raised an eyebrow and tried to free myself from his grip.  
'Either you let go or I'm going to pull you with me and you'll land on the floor.' I said, halfway serious. My will to do that was strong, but I wasn't really sure, if I was actually able to pull him out of bed. I mean, sure, he was probably still weak regarding his transformation last night, but he was a werewolf nevertheless. And even before he became one, he was strong.  
I saw a lazy smirk forming onto Tyler's lips.  
'I'd love to see you try.' He said and his voice was thick with sleep. I sighed and rolled my eyes at that.  
Okay, it's not like I had to go somewhere. I had time. I just had to wait until he was asleep.

'Fine.' He said after a few moments and let go.  
I shook my head and made a second attempt to reach the desk and while doing that I looked at the time. _12:09. Alright_. I grabbed my phone and leaned myself against the desk. Looking on the display, I read: 'One new message from Caroline.' _Caroline?_ I opened the message and rolled my eyes as I saw that she just send me a picture. It wasn't only SOME picture. It was the one, she made last night, on which I was laying next to a very werewolf-ish Tyler. _Okay_ I knew that it wasn't an actual word.  
'Seriously?' I asked quietly into the room. Was she trying to blackmail me with this photo or was she just trying to annoy me?  
As I stared at the photo for a few more seconds, I had to smile. Okay, there was something about this picture. I didn't really know how to describe it, but something made me save the picture on my phone.  
As if Caroline knew that I had just seen the picture and saved it, she called me. I rolled my eyes once more and answered the call.

'**You can be glad that you're a vampire.'**

**'Ehm..And why is that?**' she said, sounding pretty confused at that moment. Was she really expecting something like: 'Hey, Caroline. How are you?'?

**'Because, that's the reason – the only reason – I won't try to find you and take vengeance for THAT.'  
**She knew I was referring to the picture. What else?

**'Aww, come on. I think you are very cute together, but you probably shouldn't tell Matt.'**  
Like I was going to. I didn't want to risk everyone knowing about us. _Wait? _Did she just say we are cute together? _Great, we already have a fan-girl. __  
_  
**'Promise, I won't.'****  
**  
**'So, how's your cuddling pet doin'?'**  
_Cuddling pet?_Hopefully he didn't hear that. I turned my head towards the bed, seeing that Tyler looked pretty much asleep.

**'He's currently sleeping - I think. He had a hard night, so it's no surprise.'**  
And I was totally referring to the transformation. Notthe things, which happened afterwards.

**'Did you two already talk about the transformation? I mean, does he remember that he tried to kill me?'**

**'Yeah, he said the visions are pretty blurry, but he can remember some parts of being werewolf.'****  
**  
**'Huh.'** She just said and after a few moments of complete silence she added:  
**'He's sleeping, right?' **her voice sounded curious and there was something else in her voice, which alarmed me.

**'Yes.'  
**  
**'So he can't use his super hearing at the moment, right?'**

**'It's probably hard to listen, while you're sleeping..'****  
**I said as smart as I was and as smart as her question was.

**'Riiight. Good. So you can tell me how you and Tyler.. got together, right?'**  
**  
****'Caroline.'**I warned her and rolled my eyes. I would totally not tell her anything about how Tyler and I got together. It's not like it was some sort of romantic story, you could tell your kids. It was actually pretty confusing and strange.

**'What? I'm just very interested.'****  
**  
**'You are nosy.'**

**'That, too…So?'**

**'What should I tell you? There's nothing to tell.' **

**'YOU. ARE****.**** NO****.**** FUN.' **She said loudly into the phone and sighed afterwards.

**'I'm not here to entertain you.'****  
**  
**'Hmm.****.**** So the whole fights between you two in the past were some sort of love-declarations? I mean now that I think about it, it's makings sense. I heard about the whol-'**

**'Caroline, is this whole conversation leading anywhere?'****  
**I wanted to go to bed, again. I didn't want to have a stupid conversation, which didn't lead anywhere.

**'No- I mean yes. I actually just wanted to ask how Tyler was and a little piece of me hoped that you would tell me the exciting story of how you and Tyler got together.'**

**'You wanna know it that badly?'****  
**Gosh, she was really, really, REALLY starting to annoy me. **  
**  
**'Yes.'  
**  
**'We just figured we actually liked each other and now we're an item. That's the whole story.' **It wasn't the whole story, but it was a short – _very short_ – summary of it.

**'Boooring! It couldn't have been just like that, because you're you and Tyler's Tyler. Your relation has always been more difficult than that.'**

**'Okay, it was a little bit more complicated.' **I admitted, but I still wasn't ready to tell her some more.

**'See! Hiding facts in front of me is not really leading anywhere, Jeremy!'**

**'Whatever. I'm going to hang up. Bye, Caroline.'**

**'what? No. Wai-'**

I hung up and put my phone onto the desk, again. Right after that I walked towards the bed and climbed into it. I laid myself on the side, facing Tyler and watching him sleep. I couldn't help but smile. I would have never guessed that he had a soft side. He always pretended to be the tough jock, who could beat everyone. _Well,_he practically could beat everyone, but I didn't think there were much people, who knew him like I knew him. He looked so peaceful and innocent, when he was asleep. I reached my hand out and brushed his cheek lightly with it.

I was pretty surprised as I saw a smile forming onto Tyler's lips. _So he wasn't asleep? Didn't he say that he was tired as hell – or something like that? After a night like this, he had to be tired. Why isn't he already asleep?_  
'Can't keep your hands off me, can you?' he asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.  
'I thought you were asleep.' I said and pulled my hand away.  
'Oh, so when I sleep it's okay to grope me?' he said, after opening his eyes and raising and eyebrow at me.

'Not what I meant and I totally wasn't groping you.' I said defensively and turned myself, so I was lying on my back, looking at the ceiling.  
After I heard Tyler chuckle slightly, he grabbed my hand with his and stroked it slightly with his thumb.  
_How was I supposed to be angry at him, when he was so damn cute?_ Really ironic, regarding the fact that he was a werewolf and werewolves weren't supposed to be _cute._

'Caroline is pretty nosy.' He said and I was surprised that he actually listened to our phone talk.  
'So you heard?'  
'Yes.'  
'It's not only that she's bothering me with her stupid, annoying questions, she's totally mocking me, too. She just send me the picture, she took last night.'  
I heard Tyler chuckle and I immediately started to blush. _Why the hell was I blushing?_  
'Why didn't you just tell her?'  
'Tell her what?'  
'That it all started with me..'convincing' you?'  
'Yeah, right. I should totally tell her the story of you GROPING me at your place in every detail. She'd probably freak out, if I started to give her a detailed view-'  
'Jeremy? That's the point.'  
I blinked a few times and thought about it. He was right. That was an option, I didn't think about, yet.  
'You remember our first kiss in every detail or do I have to refresh your memory? Well, it was more like: I was kissing YOU, but that's-' he asked and I thought about his words for a moment. Of course I did remember. It wasn't that long ago and it wasn't something I could forget easily.  
'Excuse me but I was pretty much shocked at that moment.' I said, once again defending myself.  
Tyler just chuckled and I closed my eyes, realizing that Tyler wasn't the only one, who needed some sleep right now. _God, I was tired._  
'You tired, too?' I heard Tyler asking me amused.  
'Hmm.' I mumbled sleepily. I heard the bed creaking a little bit, but it was probably just Tyler, trying to find a comfortable position. Well, I was wrong. Suddenly, I felt one of Tyler's hands grabbing my cheek and the other hand running through my hair. I could also feel his breath against my skin, but I didn't bother to open my eyes. I was too tired to do it and Tyler wouldn't do anything bad. I had the feeling that I would pretty much like what he was about to do. After a few seconds, I could feel his lips, which barely brushed mine. I didn't know, if you could already say they were touching. If so, it was the slightest touch of all. I couldn't help myself, but moan. He was so close, but not close enough. I let my hands wander to his shoulder blades, trying to bring him closer. Right after that I felt his lips travel to my ear. _NO_.  
'You haven't done that as I first kissed you. You haven't done anything. How am I supposed to refresh your memory, if you don't play along?' I heard Tyler whispering into my ear. _Idiot. How was I supposed to hold still, when he was so close?  
_I opened my eyes slightly and growled quietly. _What the hell? I growled? I fucking growled?_Who was the werewolf, again?

Tyler pulled his head away, so he could look into my eyes. He had a strange expression on his face. Surprise? Shock? Oh god, I didn't mean to growl. As I was starting to become concerned, I noticed a smirk forming onto his lips.  
'You growled at me? Really, Jeremy?' He asked and his voice was as surprised as amused.  
_I was totally not saying sorry. He teased me. Not my fault._ I raised an eyebrow at him.  
'You teased me. It was my right to growl.'  
'Was just trying to give you a good-night kiss.'  
'Did you even look at the clock? It's already noon.' I said, but he didn't care about what I was saying. He was already coming closer again. While he was spreading light kisses along my jaw, wandering towards the corners of my mouth, he told me to shut up. I obeyed. Talking was really not the first thing in my mind now. I closed my eyes and felt his lips brushing against mine, again. But this time, he put more pressure into the touch and moved his lips in a gentle rhythm against mine. Even if tried, I wouldn't succeed in holding still. I responded to the kiss almost immediately, moving my lips with his.

* * *

As I walked through the corridor I had to sigh in frustration. _Monday. _I hated Mondays. I didn't know if I hated this day just because it meant that weekend was over or.._No wait!_ It probably was right because of this. Additionally to my dislike towards Mondays, there was another negative side of going or being in school. I had to hide - hide my feelings towards Tyler, hide our relationship – and I hated it. It was stressful. You can't do as you please. I didn't feel free, because I couldn't just walk over to him and kiss him or hug him or tease him or stuff like that. Everybody would become suspicious. I mean, they were already looking irritated, because we talked civilized with each other. They were probably used to our fighting and mocking.  
I hated myself for being so damn obsessed with him. _I shouldn't be_. It shouldn't be so hard to keep the façade. We were barely together and I already started to NEED him. _Kind of pathetic, wasn't it?_  
I reached my locker and slammed my back against it, while closing my eyes and running my hands through my hair.

'Were your first two classes that hard?' I heard a voice asking me and I was slightly disappointed that it wasn't Tyler's. It was no male voice at all. As I opened my eyes, I saw Anna standing in front of me with a smile on her face.

'I-I just..hate Mondays.'

'That much? You look PRETTY frustrated. Isn't there something else?'

'No- I-I'm…' _frustrated, because Tyler's my boyfriend, but I can't tell anyone, because it's better, if we hide that little secret?  
_  
'…not feeling good today.' I added as convincing as I could, but I noticed that she didn't believe me.  
I couldn't just tell her the truth. That would end up pretty badly.

'Okay, but if something's bothering you, you can always talk to me.' She answered quickly. I barely knew her, but I thought she was nice and I somehow believed her that she cared. Tyler – on the other hand – accused her of being TOO nice to me. I thought _that _was bullshit.  
Was jealousy some kind of a werewolf-thing? Or was it just Tyler, who got jealous pretty quickly?

'Yeah, thanks for the offer-' I started to reply, but was rudely interrupted. Speaking of the devil. Well, more like speaking of the werewolf.

'-but he won't need to make use of it.'  
Anna and I both looked towards Tyler, who was now standing right next to me with a small smile on his face, pretending to be all nice and innocent. _Yeah, right.__  
_I shot him a look, which was supposed to tell him that he should stop acting like that, but he just shrugged.

'And why is that?' Anna asked slightly irritated by Tyler's sudden appearance.

'Because he can always talk to me, when something's bothering him, right Jeremy?'  
I looked back and forth between Anna and Tyler and raised an eyebrow. _No, please stop_. I didn't like what Tyler was doing and I didn't know how to make him stop or what to say in that moment.

'Oh, but I think Jeremy can decide with whom he wants to talk all on his own, right Jeremy?' Anna asked and looked directly towards me. Her tone of voice matched Tyler's perfectly. _Arrgh._ When you really needed an idiot, who liked to try, if the fire-alarm-button was really working, there was none. _Great._

'Ye-Yeah, um,' I grabbed my phone and looked at the time.  
'Oh, it's already this late, look, I'd love to stay and discuss that out, but I have to take care of something, so I'll see you guys later. I'm really sorry.' I said quickly and walked along the corridor as fast as I could.

* * *

_Tyler's POV_

I watched Jeremy walking along the corridor and sighed annoyed. Now, I was alone with HER. I looked back at her and crossed my arms in front of my chest.

'You can stop trying to get his attention. He isn't interested' I told her serious and in a slight angry tone. I couldn't help it. Jeremy was mine and she couldn't change that. Nobody could. I was actually just informing her. I was trying to be nice. She really shouldn't try to get the attention of an already taken boy – of an already claimed boy.

'Oh really and how comes, he didn't tell me on his own?' Anna asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest as well. So she wanted to discuss this out? Well, I wasn't in the mood for discussing.

'Just keep your hands off him.' I said, becoming angrier.

'I'm new here and I'm just trying to become friends with him, but it's not really easy, if he's got a friend, who's such an ass. You can't forbid me to talk to Jeremy.' She said, her voice as confident as her whole appearance. I had to chuckle at that. _Oh girl, you don't know who you're talking to_. _And I saw the way you looked and smiled at Jeremy, so stop acting all innocent!_

'You know, what? Maybe I am an ass. So don't try anything and I won't keep bothering you. It's that easy.'

'I'm sorry, who are you to tell me that? His boyfriend?' she asked loudly and I could hear that she was getting angry and that annoyed me pretty much. _YES, I am his fucking boyfriend, so keep your hands off him._ I could hear my inner wolf growling inside me. _OURS!_

'Yes. Jeremy's mine, so keep your hands off him.'  
I just realized what I said as I saw her expression. She widened her eyes in shock and pure surprise.  
_Fuck, I didn't just say that, did I?_

'Yo-You..what?' she asked in disbelief and knit her eyebrows.

'I'm his boyfriend.' I said as confident and sure as I was able to.  
_The hell._Why should I deny it? I already told her by accident.

'Ye-Yeah that's what I thought you just said. So you two are an item?' She asked and I could tell that she was already calming down. _Yes, he is taken!_

'Yes.'

'I-I'm so..I'm sorry, I didn't know.'  
There was something in her eyes, which made me believe that she was sorry.

'I'm just asking this one more time: Will you keep your hands off him or do I need to-'

'Yes, god yes. I'm sorry, I won't- I'm not that sort of girl. I just didn't know he was taken.'  
_Well, maybe she wasn't that bad after all.  
_  
'Now, you know.'

'Look, I swear, I won't try anything, so could you please cut out the over-protective-boyfriend act. You are kind of freaking me out. You really don't have to worry 'bout me.'

'Hmm.'  
I started to calm down, again. I suddenly didn't have the urge to rip her throat out anymore. If she gave me a real reason to, I would nevertheless, but for now, I thought she was safe for Jeremy to be around. I mean, I told her and I thought she got it.

'You're not that bad. I'd probably be just like you, if I was in your situation, so…'

'Yeah, you're not that bad either.'  
She just smiled at me and turned around, but there was still something I had to tell her, so I gripped her arm lightly. She turned around and looked at me. I could tell that she was slightly confused.

'Wait. Could you please not tell anybody about me and Jeremy?' I asked her, hoping that she wouldn't.  
We were a secret after all.

'I have the feeling that you won't be so nice anymore, after I did that, so don't worry, I won't tell. But with your jealousy and stuff, you won't be able to keep it a secret for long.' She said and started walking along the corridor.

'I know.' I mumbled to myself. But it was so hard to keep it a secret, especially when there were girls, who took interest in Jeremy. I couldn't control my jealousy. Jeremy was mine. He belonged to me.


	35. I try but you see, it's hard to explain

**Chapter 35: ****I ****try ****but you see, it's hard to ****explain****.**

_Jeremy's POV_

Right after the doorbell rang, I got up from my seat and searched for my phone. I didn't know why, I just had the feeling that I'd have a message. As I looked on the display, I saw that my feeling didn't fool me. I had a new message from Tyler:

**Meet me outside after school. We have to talk.**

_Okay, this is probably NOT good. _I started to become nervous. I didn't do anything, did I? Maybe he was upset, because I left him standing in the hallway.._with Anna_. Now, that I thought about it, I realized that it was probably a really bad idea. Hopefully he didn't do anything stupid.

I practically stormed out of the classroom and made my way out of the school building. I saw Tyler leaning against a wall, his eyes were closed and he looked anything but relaxed. Was he angry?  
Suddenly, he opened his eyes and looked straight at me. After that he pushed himself off the wall and nodded to his right, after he walked in said direction. He was obviously telling me to follow him.

As we reached an unwatched corner near the school's building, Tyler stopped and looked at me. Was there a hint of concern in his eyes? I didn't know what to think of it.

'I-Jeremy, before I start, I just wanted to say sorry.' Tyler suddenly said in concerned voice, but I didn't miss the slight anger in his voice. Was he angry at me? Or was he angry at someone else?

'Sorry?' I asked, not really knowing, why he apologized. It was probably for his childish behavior an hour, ago, but I didn't know for sure.

'Yeah for acting so weird around that Anna-girl and for..doing a probably big mistake..'  
I knit my brows in confusion. _Big mistake? _What was he referring to?

'What are you talking about?'

'I-I'm sorry, I couldn't control myself. That girl seriously wanted to get to know you SOME MORE and I-'  
he started to become louder with each word and I could see a hint of despair in his eyes, but I still didn't know what he meant by '_big mistake'_.

'What? No, she's new, she just wanted to be nice and all, she didn't-'  
I mean, we already discussed that topic. He didn't have to be jealous of Anna or anybody else.

'She told me..well not exactly, but, you see, she didn't deny it.'  
Tyler was having trouble in explaining himself and I became more and more concerned..and annoyed.

'Tyler.' I sighed annoyed and rolled my eyes. Why didn't he just tell me what he did wrong?

'Anyway, I might have..told her something, I shouldn't have..'  
_Not shit, Sherlock. _I already figured that out myself.I raised an eyebrow at him and he turned his head to the side, avoiding my gaze.

'Tyler?' I said and got angry myself. I really didn't want to guess what he made wrong. I wanted to hear him explain it to me.

Tyler looked back to me and came a few steps closer, grabbing my shoulders with his hands lightly. He stared directly at me and I could see that he was having trouble to go on.

'It was like..I wasn't myself, I couldn't control- I didn't even realize, what I was about to say, but after I-'  
he said quickly. It was a really poor attempt to explain me anything. I still didn't understand. He was obviously just babbling.

'What did you tell her exactly?'

'That she should keep her hands off you and then she started to tell me that I wasn't allowed to tell her that and then I got angry…' he said, while looking to the floor.

'You didn't hurt her, did you? I mean-'  
I was suddenly very concerned. I mean, it wasn't that unbelievable or impossible. He was a werewolf after all and he was never one to suppress his anger.

'What? God, no. I-I just accidentally told her..that you were..taken?' he told me as he looked at me again and an apologizing look formed on his face.

'Taken?'

'Yeah, she just didn't want to listen and she wouldn't have stopped trying to get your attention..if I hadn't told her that you..that you were mine'  
As the word 'mine' slipped out of his mouth, one of his hands wandered from my shoulder to my neck. I already knew that he was the jealous type and a bit overly-possessive, but that wasn't the reason, I got angry. I was disappointed. I told him that I loved him. God, I wouldn't have said that, if I didn't mean it and he was still thinking I could be interested in anyone else beside him?_ Seriously?_ _Much ado about nothing. NOTHING_!

'God, you are so damn stupid. Didn't I tell you that I was totally NOT interested in her? I'm not interested in anyone besides you, Tyler. I thought you'd know that.' I said loudly. I wanted him to know that it made me angry, that it annoyed me. He was practically saying that he didn't trust me.

'Yeah, I know that you wouldn't have- but SHE..I didn't trust her. I don't trust any girl..or boy…' He said, now angry as well.

I could only sigh in frustration.

'Hey, is everything alright, you two?' I heard a voice talking to us. As I looked to the left I saw some teacher standing there with his hands on his hips. He was shaking his head as he recognized us.

'Gilbert and Lockwood, who would have thought.. are you fighting again?' he asked and I had to chuckle mentally. I mean, we were fighting, but not like anybody would have thought.

'No.' we answered simultaneously and Tyler quickly let go of me.

'Anyway, I was just about to go home.', I said to both of them and started to walk home quickly. _Unbelievable._

* * *

As I arrived at home, I accidentally closed the door a bit too loud, which was directly calling Elena's attention to me.

'Jeremy?' Elena called from the living-room and I rolled my eyes in annoyance. No, I definitely didn't want to have a 'How-was-your-day'-talk!

I walked along and stopped right at the doorway to the living-room. I saw Elena sitting there with – what a surprise - Stefan and Damon. _Great._

'Is everything ok with you?' Elena asked me slightly concerned, but I really didn't want to discuss anything with her while there were two vampires with super-hearing in this house. _No, thanks._

'Yeah. I'M fine.' I said, but I couldn't help but emphasize the 'I'. _Awesome, Jeremy. Great way to appeal unsuspicious. _

As I saw the look on Damon's face, I noticed that I wasn't really subtle in pretending that I was fine. _Damn._ _I don't want to deal with them._

'Anyway. I'm going to my room.' I said quickly and was just about to walk along as Elena interrupted me.

'No wait.' She said and made her way towards me. She dragged me into the hallway and stared at me. Her expression was telling me, that she didn't believe me either and she was obviously trying to read my expression.

'Did you have a fight with Tyler or something?' she asked concerned and quite curious. _Great. What am I? An open book to everyone?_She totally hit the bull's eye.

'Well, I-He's just acting pretty stupid.' I said quickly. I knew that I couldn't lie to Elena. If she wanted to know something, she would find a way to find out.

'He didn't hurt you or something, did he?' She asked, while she reached her arm out to grab my shoulder lightly, obviously trying to give me comfort – or to convince me that it would be best, if I simply told her.

'No, he's just..kinda..jealous' I said and looked to the side. I didn't want to discuss this with her. I didn't want to discuss that with anyone. It embarrassed me to talk about relationship-problems. It was so weird regarding the fact that Tyler was my boyfriend.

'Who would have thought? An overly jealous werewolf.. Surprising.' I heard Damon say loudly. He didn't do anything to hide his amusement. It was no surprise that I became annoyed by him pretty quickly. I was already in a ..bad mood, but hearing his sneaky comments was making it worse.

'Damon!' Elena shouted and rolled her eyes.

'What? It's really shocking.' Damon said and chuckled slightly afterwards.

'Shut up.' I simply said. My voice was full of annoyance. Not even a second later, Damon was standing in the hallway, too.

'Excuse me, I'm the vampire here, so you probably shouldn't talk to me like that.' He said as he raised an eyebrow at me. I couldn't help but sigh in frustration.

'So you have a little problem with your doggy?' He asked, while walking a few steps towards me.

'It's none of your business.'

'Actually – regarding the fact that your boyfriend is a werewolf and gets angry very fast – it is. See, if you pull his trigger and he goes all wolfie, it's not really.. good for me since he's actually my natural born enemy. I mean, I could easily win against him, but it would be kind of…stressful to fight a werewolf nevertheless.'

'I didn't even do anything.' After I said that, I noticed that Stefan found his way to the hallway as well.

'What did HE do?' he asked with a hint of concern in his voice. _He didn't kill anyone, calm down._

'I'm totally not discussing this with you. I'm upstairs, if you need me.' I told them and made my way upstairs.

* * *

After I entered my room and closed the door behind me, I laid myself onto my bed. _God, what a great day. One overly-jealous boyfriend, who is a werewolf and can't control himself, One overly-concerned sister and two annoying vampires._ _  
_  
After a few minutes, I heard a knock on my door.  
'Yeah?' I said and sat myself up.

I saw Stefan standing in the doorway. He quickly entered the room and made a few steps towards me.  
'Can I talk to you?' he asked in a serious voice. I couldn't help myself, but right now, there was something in his voice that calmed me. _Maybe it's a vampire-thing_.

'About?' I asked and stood up from my bed.

'Tyler..' he said and I sighed in annoyance. It was halfway, because the situation with Tyler annoyed me and halfway, because I just didn't want to talk about it.

'Look, I really need to tell you something. Since he's a full werewolf now, he acts different than..than usual. He just withstood his first transformation and he isn't able to control himself, yet. So, tell me what happened exactly?' he asked and I gave up my resistance.

'He got jealous. I was talking to some girl and he was..he got overly possessive. He even told her I was his. I mean..I don't know what to do, I guess.' I said struggling to find the right words to explain the situation. This was kind of- no – VERY embarrassing.  
Tyler got possessive and overly-jealous and I wondered, if it was just Tyler or if it was the wolf inside Tyler.

'Okay, Jeremy, this might sound a little bit strange, but..did you two already have sex..after his first transformation?'  
After he asked me that question, I widened my eyes in shock. I_'m not discussing my sex-life with Stefan Salvatore!_

'I don't know, why that would be-' I started to say, but he interrupted me quickly.

'Look, he is a FULL werewolf, now. He already transformed and that means his body accepted the curse and he accepted the wolf inside him. He isn't just Tyler anymore. He's also a wolf and that means he adapts a few more…skills.'

'You mean like super-hearing or speed?'

'Yes, but besides those skills, he also adapts other features. A wolf doesn't only go into partnership. They search for possible mates and bond for live as far as I know. In this case, Tyler's the werewolf and you are his 'possible' mate. I mean, if you already slept with him after the transformation, you could scratch the adjective.'

'What? I am his mate? Excuse me, but why didn't you tell me such important things, sooner?'  
_Bond for life?_

'I'm sorry for that. I had to look it up and be sure, before I told you such things. I guess you already slept with him, if you react like that.'

I just shook my head in disbelief and looked to the floor.

'That means, he already bit you, right?'

I was still trying to process the things he just told me and as he said something about a bite my hand wandered reflexively towards my shoulder, where Tyler in fact bit me.

'Jeremy? Since he already 'claimed' you, he can't control is jealousy. You are his, now. The wolf accepted you as his mate and you practically submitted to him as you let Tyler bit you. There will evolve a strong bond between you two and he'd do anything to keep you save, even if that meant killing somebody.'

There was a long pause after that. He was probably trying to give me some time.

'You love him, right?' he asked suddenly and I was a little bit confused, but answered right away. This was the one thing, I was sure about.

'Yes.' I said confidently and looked back at Stefan.

'You have to give him time to control his possessiveness over you and you have to be strong. You have to support him, because he probably knows nothing about mating or stuff like that. He became a werewolf without really knowing what it would be like.'

'Yeah, I-I know.'

'Can I see the bite mark?' Stefan asked once, again and this time, I was kind of shocked and surprised. Maybe he could tell me if it was THE bite mark or if it was just random, 'cause I wasn't really sure of that, yet.

I nodded and pulled my shirt off. He made a step forward and looked at the mark  
'Interesting.' He mumbled as he looked intensively at the mark.  
'You think it is THE bite mark?' I asked him a bit worried and nervous.  
'Looks like it. He definitely marked you as his.' He said and I started to blush. _Could the situation turn more awkward?  
_  
Suddenly Stefan noticed the other wound. He was looking right at the scratch, Tyler gave me as he was a werewolf and I couldn't really identify his expression. _Worry? Concern?_  
'What happened?' He asked as he touched the scratch lightly and raised an eyebrow.  
'Um-' I was just about to explain as I was interrupted by someone.

'What the hell do you think you're doing?'  
As I looked quickly over to the doorway, I saw none other than Tyler standing there and he looked pretty…angry. He looked like he wanted to rip someone's throat out. Well, he actually looked like he wanted to rip Stefan's throat out. _Oh, crap.  
_

* * *

_Okay, I just typed the words down, which came into my mind & my mind was obviously in the mood for some action/drama :D There's more to come! _  
_  
Sry for mistakes&typos and  
I'm really sorry, if the characters might be a bit OOC, but it's hard to continue a story, when you haven't dealt with it for almost two months. . I'm currently trying to get into it, again! (:_


	36. When possession meets obsession

_Well, I just remembered a song by Britney Spears, which goes like this:_  
_'It's been a while. I know I shouldn't have kept you waiting. But I'm here now. I know it's been a while.'_  
_  
And with that said, I can finally introduce you to the next chapter of my story :D_

* * *

**Chapter 36: When possession meets obsession**

_Tyler's POV_

_Okay._ I made a huge mistake. _I get it._It was stupid of me to think that I have to fear for our relationship just because some girl takes interest in Jeremy. He wouldn't cheat on me. I was the fucked-up-one in this relationship not him. I should've trusted him and now he's mad at me.

I knocked hectically on the front door of Jeremy's house and began to form some sort of apology to him in my head. _I mean, I couldn't just come up with 'I'm sorry', could I?_

As the door opened, I was halfway relieved, but also halfway disappointed that Elena stood in front of me. I wanted to apologize to Jeremy, but I still didn't know how. _God. Why do I always make such messes?_

'Oh, Tyl-'  
I didn't even let her finish. I had to see Jeremy and I had to see him, now.

'Where's Jeremy? Is he upstairs?'

'Yeah, but I don't think it would be such a great idea, if you-'

_Not a great idea?_ I just wanted to apologize. I didn't want to wait to clear things up. I couldn't wait.  
I made my way passed Elena and stepped quickly upstairs, ignoring what she wanted to tell me. I'm sorry, but there were much more important things to do, right now.

As I stood in front of the door to Jeremy's room, I breathed in and out a few times, but couldn't calm myself. _Dammit!_ It was then that I noticed some voices from inside. _Did he have company? Wait. Elena said it might be a 'bad idea'. What exactly was she trying to tell me? What was going on?_

I knocked a few times and I didn't even bother to wait for an answer. I quickly opened the door.

'Jeremy I-'

As I saw the scene in front of me, I stopped myself. I saw Jeremy…and Stefan. _Why was Jeremy's shirt off? And why was Stefan touching MY Jeremy._

I was actually shocked. They looked both pretty surprised and uncomfortable as well. _Okay._ _Care to explain?_

I slowly started to get angry, again.

'-What the hell are you two doing?' My question was actually addressed to Stefan, because HE was touching what was MINE. _How dare he?_I looked at him and was already planning how to destroy that bastard.

'Huh? We didn't do anything.' Jeremy tried to explain and made a few steps back, obviously trying to bring some space between Stefan and him. _Too late._

'That's the reason for your shirt being off and that's just why he touched you..because you didn't do anything. Alright.' I was really angry by now. _Did they think I was stupid?_ _I mean seriously._I turned towards Stefan and became furious.

'How dare YOU touch MY Jeremy, bloodsucker?' I shouted in vain. I was so disgusted by him at that moment. He was dating Jeremy's sisters, but tries to get it on with Jeremy as well? _The fuck. I really need to show him what happens, when he tries to take what's mine._

'I didn't- Tyler, you need to calm-' that's what he said. That was his answer to my question. 'I need to calm!' _Right! Let's have a cup of tea and discuss, why you were groping my boyfriend. _

'Don't tell me what to do.' I shouted and instantly lunged forward with speed, I didn't know, I had.  
I grabbed Stefan by his collar and slammed him against the wall. The loud cracking sound was like music to my ears.

Right after Stefan hit the wall, he showed his true nature. His eyes became bloody and his fangs were showing. _I'm not scared of you. I'm just disgusted.  
_  
I growled at him reflexively. He needed to mind his own business. Yeah, I knew that I was being possessive, but touching MY Jeremy in THAT way was way too much. _WAY TOO MUCH._

Suddenly, Stefan switched our positions and pinned me against the wall.  
'Calm down.'

I don't need to calm down. I just need to kick somebody's ass, right now.

'Stefan? Oh my god, what are you two doing?'  
As I heard Elena's voice, I looked to the doorway. She was standing behind Damon, who was leaning against the doorframe with a puzzled look on his face. Seriously, I always thought that he'd be the one, who would try something with MY Jeremy, because of his innuendos, but I was obviously wrong. _Always the quiet ones_…

'Didn't I tell you to stay downstairs?' Damon said as he looked at Elena with a pissed off look on his face.

_Anyway…_I tried to struggle against Stefan's grip, but that wasn't really easy. I slowly breathed in and felt something change inside of me. I suddenly felt stronger. I started to growl loudly, again and pushed him away as hard as possible. If he hadn't been a vampire, he'd have crashed through the wall on the other side of the room, but he just backed away a few meters.

I was just about to lung forward, again, to show him what 'pain' means, as I was grabbed by Damon, before I could do anything. _Dammit. Why did he have to intrude__?_

As I growled another time, Damon showed his fangs and grinned smugly.  
'You better not mess with me, dogboy.' He said in the iciest tone of voice. _I'm still not afraid._

I was slammed against the wall, again, but this time thanks to Damon. I wanted to rip his throat out. _How dare he interrupt my fight with Stefan?_I didn't know where this wrath came from, but it was flooding in every part of my body. I couldn't stop it and I didn't want to. I started to concentrate on Damon as I heard a voice call me. And it wasn't just any voice.

'Tyler?' Jeremy whispered and I turned my head to him. I could see that he was scared. No, he wasn't just scared, he was worrying. _Worrying about me?_

Despite the fact that he was clearly uncomfortable, he walked over to me.

'I don't think that's a good idea, Jeremy.' Elena said and made Jeremy hesitate only for a moment.

'Damon, let him go.' Jeremy said. He trusted me even right now. _And what did I do? I'm so fucked up.  
_Damon looked at him skeptically and his fangs vanished.

'You sure? I won't save you, if he tries to attack you!'  
_I would never._ I'd kill anybody without even thinking just to save _him_. I'd kill anybody, if it meant that Jeremy would be alive. I was a monster.

_But Jeremy was my only exception._

'I am.' Jeremy said as confidently as he could and Damon let go of me, while Jeremy walked closer to towards me. I was shocked. I couldn't move a bit right now. It was like being paralyzed. I just concentrated on Jeremy.

He was slowly bringing his hand to my cheek and I closed my eyes instantly. There was some sort of feeling, which I couldn't quite describe. It was like being safe.

'Tyler, you need to calm yourself. You hear me?'  
I turned my head to the side and grumbled something. I hated the fact that he could make me do mostly anything, but at the same time, I was amazed by that.

'We didn't do anything. I told you, you were the only one I'm interested in.  
I wouldn't have told you that I love you, if I didn't mean it. I'm yours. You don't need to  
fight for me..you already have me and there's nothing that can change that, okay?'

His words were so comforting and lovingly and that's why they hurt me so much. They were like a stab in my back. He loved and trusted me and I was ruining this relationship with my possessiveness and my stupidity. I was blaming myself and I was regretting being such an idiot. It was sad that he trusted me and still wanted me although I'm such a monster. _And I'm not only referring to the werewolf-part._

I looked at him and he hugged me immediately. I hid my face in the crook of his neck and inhaled deeply. His scent, his touch, his words – everything about him made me calm down. When I was with him, I thought I could make everything right.  
'I'm sorry.' I mumbled desperately. It was a really bad apology, but Jeremy wouldn't have been Jeremy, if he hadn't known that I meant those words.  
'I know.'

'Seriously, visit some anger management.' I heard Damon say. He was still annoyed and a bit angry, but who could blame him.

I turned my head towards Stefan.  
'I'm sorry for attacking you..I-'  
'It's okay, just don't do it again. EVER.' Stefan said and was still slightly outraged. He didn't look as calm as usually. _But how could he? I attacked him. I was ready to kill him. _

I didn't know what to say and I was glad that Stefan interrupted me. I was lucky that all of them were like that.

As Stefan, Damon and Elena left the room, I heard Jeremy chuckle. I backed away slightly and looked at him confused. _Why was he laughing, again?_

'What?' I said roughly, because I thought he was making fun of me.

'You're hopeless.'  
And that was something, I already knew. I was indeed hopeless.

'I know.' I said as I looked away quickly.

Jeremy grabbed my chin and turned my head, so I was looking at him, again.  
'Hey, it's okay, we can handle it. You'll become better in controlling yourself. You just need time.'

'Thank you.'

'For what?'

'For understanding me, for giving me time, for loving me...'  
I could see Jeremy smiling weakly, before he hugged me, again. It felt good. I didn't want to let go of him.

'I promise, I'll become better.' I said as I backed away slightly.  
Jeremy looked at me and I leaned forward and brushed his lips slightly against mine.  
Sometimes the most innocent little acts give you the most support.

'Just promise me you'll try.'  
I nodded and stared into his eyes. After a few seconds, he put his arms around my neck and closed the gap between us. His lips crashed onto mine and he began moving in a gentle rhythm, which became forcefully and demanding by the time.

_I promise._

* * *

_Okay, I admit that this chapter is a lil' bit short, but it's pretty hard to continue a story, when you haven't written in a while & when there's suddenly some kind of distance to your own story _ Hope you get what I mean._

_Anyway,_  
_I hope, I'll be able to upload the next chapter sooner as this one._

_Uhm, yeah! :D_


	37. Little Red Riding Hood

_**~[A/N]**_

_Okay, I finally found time and motivation to write the next chapter._  
_& It only took me a month.. great -_-' Sorreeey!_

_But I'm simply a person, who needs to be into sth. to do it &_  
_when I'm currently not that much into writing, I can't write..._

_Anyway,_  
_Hope you enjoy._

_**[A/N] end~**_

* * *

_**~End of the last chapter**_

'Just promise me you'll try.'

_I nodded and stared into his eyes. After a few seconds, he put his arms around my neck and closed the gap between us. His lips crashed onto mine and he began moving in a gentle rhythm, which became forcefully and demanding by the time._

_I promise._

* * *

**Chapter 37: Little Red Riding Hood**

_Jeremy's POV_

'Tyler?' I asked him slightly out of breath after we parted. An Idea started to form in my mind and now had been the best time to make it reality.

'Yeah?'

'Could you…you know, prove to me that you trust me?' I asked nervously.

'What shall I do?' he asked smiling slightly, probably because he sensed that I was nervous and he wanted to calm me. It didn't help.

I knew that I shouldn't force him into anything, but I really needed to know if he actually trusted me and there was only one thing, which could prove it. It wasn't that I didn't think he trusted me, but I wanted to feel that he trusted me.

'I-I kind of want you to..I mean, I totally understand if you don't-'

All the determination, which was actually there, when I had the request in my mind was out of the window as I tried to verbalize it. _Damn._

Suddenly Tyler lifted my chin – I didn't even notice that I had stared at the floor - and looked deep into my eyes.

'Anything. Just tell me.' he said and I could hear the softness in his voice.

'Could you..let ME take control over YOU?' I said and emphasized the words 'me' and 'you'. I knew that Tyler loved to have control and he ran mad if he had no control, so I wanted him to give up on his control. _To prove it._

After only one moment of hesitation Tyler nodded and brought his lips to mine. _What? Did he even understand what I meant?_ _I didn't actually think he'd give in that easily_. He couldn't have understood what I meant.

I pulled away and brought my hands to his chest to keep some distance between us.

'Did you even understand what I meant just now?' I asked him as I knitted my eyebrows and observed his reaction.

Tyler started to smirk and brought his lips towards my ear.

'I did. I totally understood that you want to fuck me. You want to bury your cock in me and punish me with every thrust for being such a possessive boyfriend, don't you?' he asked me and traced the outline of my ear with his tongue.

_What did he just say?_

I involuntary moaned at his words and his action. _Oh god, his words actually turn me on_. _How can he start talking dirty when he thought I wanted to fuck him? Was he actually okay with that?_ I didn't think of _this_as punishment. I just wanted him to give up control to see that he trusted me enough.

'Ty…I don't want to pun-' I started but he stopped me by putting a finger onto my lips.

'Shh… Don't deny it. Who was the one, who wanted me tied to your bed? That's your chance. I know, I'd usually say no to this and you know as well that I'm not the type to let anyone else have control over me, but I will let you take control, because I trust you. Don't think I'm not serious about it. I am, but I just told you that I'd do anything for you. I wouldn't be Tyler Lockwood, if I'd break my promise.' He said and finished with an honest smile.

'I never said I'd-' I started, but was interrupted, again as Tyler took his shirt off. He didn't just take his shirt off_, No_. He was actually provoking me by the way he did it.

As the shirt landed onto the floor, I grabbed Tyler's neck forcefully.

'You're burying your own grave.' I mumbled right before I connected our lips._ Is it possible that you adapt characteristics from your partner? Because I surely never thought I was so demanding or forceful. Or naughty._

I instantly started to move my lips roughly against his and he willingly gave in. After a few moments, I nibbled on his bottom lip, trying to take the kiss further. Tyler opened his mouth and I used the chance to slip my tongue into his mouth. He was usually the one, who was in charge, when we kissed, but this time he let me lead him.

Of course, he was still Tyler, what meant that he couldn't help but starting a battle after some time and grabbing my hips demandingly. It didn't bother me in any way. _He already agreed_. I pulled him closer towards me and let my hands travel down his back.

After a few more moments I pulled away and tried to regularize my breathing. We were both panting, because of the intense kiss. I was usually the one, who lose the battle of tongues, which made me start to give in pretty quickly after some time, but this time I didn't. I wanted to take my chance and have control. If he wanted to be punished, he would be punished.

As our gazes met, I could see the lustfully expression on his face. He was thinking that I wanted to top this time and it didn't even seem to bother him. _Well, let him think what he wants to think._

Suddenly a plan formed into my mind. _Why not use the ideas he actually gave me a few minutes ago?_

'Tyler? Lie down onto my bed.' I said, trying to sound confident and sure. To my surprise I actually did.

He looked confused and shocked for a moment, but he did what I told him to. As he was lying on my bed, I approached him and brought my lips to his ear.

'Close your eyes, would you? And don't open them until I tell you to.' I whispered in a halfway amused and halfway seductive way into his ear, which made Tyler shudder.

_Is the wolf starting to get nervous? _

I pulled back and waited for him to close his eyes, but he didn't seem to be that pleased with my order.

'You don't trust me?' I asked and he instantly closed his eyes.

'Don't worry, Ty. You know that I love you.' I said, while gliding my hands from his chest to his navel. To say that it wasn't fun would be a lie. I didn't tell him that I _just_wanted some control over him. It was fun this way.

I walked over to my dresser and found what I searched for pretty quickly. I approached Tyler again and told him to lay his hands above his head, which he did without hesitation.

_Click._

I used the handcuffs, which I just grabbed to tie Tyler's hand to the bedhead. I could see that Tyler wanted to open his eyes, but he didn't. He gave me this idea. _You want to complain about something you started?_

'Jeremy?' He whispered questioningly and I could hear the slight nervousness in his voice. He was nervous, but he trusted me enough to let me do this nevertheless. That was all I needed, but I had too much fun to end it there.

I sat myself on top of him and started to let my tongue travel around his neck.

'Hmm?' I questioned back, while continuing my action.

'I love you.' He whispered seriously.

I knew he meant it, but I knew that he tried to make me go soft with those words, as well. It was too obvious not to notice.

'I love you, too.' I said and let my tongue wander towards his right nipple, teasing it. I could hear how Tyler started to moan, because of it and I started too really like it to have him under me.

I went on with pleasuring him and started to bite onto his nipple, which earned me a pretty low moan from Tyler. _Should've known that he was into rougher actions._I bit down even harder, which made him buck his upper body forwards.

After that I pulled my shirt off, because it was seriously too hot in here and connected my lips with his, again and kissed him the way I kissed him a few minutes, ago – maybe even rougher. This time he couldn't control himself that good, which made me give in just like usual. A smirk appeared on my lips as we parted. _Maybe he'd always be the one, who was in control at the end. Did it really bother me? Not really._

'Open your eyes.' I said and he obeyed immediately. I could see that his usual brown eyes were lighter and that there was something more than just lust in his eyes.

I placed my hands on either side of his head onto the bed and stared down at him, the smirk was still in place. Tyler chuckled lightly at my expression, which confused me at first.

'Seems like I have bigger influence on you than I thought.' he said and I knew exactly what he meant.

'Hmm.' I mumbled as I grinded my lower body against his, which made me hear his moans once again.

'Ah, Jere..'

I quickly pulled his pants and boxers down, freeing his cock. I licked my lips, before moving down to reach it. I didn't hesitate and started to take his cock into my mouth and sucking it. I didn't want to tease him much more. _He already proved._

Hearing his moans and groans I started to take even more of his cock into my mouth, sucking it and occasionally moving my tongue around it. Tyler didn't really need long to relieve himself with a loud growl. After swallowing everything, I looked up only to see that he was panting hard and his eyes were halfway lidded, but nevertheless staring at me.

I moved upwards while spreading light kisses over his chest.

'Tyler? I have to tell you something.' I said. My timing was probably not the best, but if you see it from my point of view it was pretty helpful to have him tied up and under me, while I had to tell him about a serious matter. He couldn't just run away. I sighed nervously.

'Have you ever heard of mating?' I asked him and he shook his head 'no', while I could clearly see that he was surprised of my sudden change.

'That's what Stefan and I were talking about. The mark, you gave me is – according to Stefan – not only any bite mark, but some kind of promise or seal.' I said as my fingers went to said bite mark.

'What do you mean?' He asked still confused.

'Werewolves don't do simple relationships. They mate, which means that they search for someone, who'll be with them for life and with that mark you practically…decided that we're..' I started something, which I could finish. I avoided his gaze. I didn't know why but I was nervous as hell.

'I know that I'm a fool, but you seem to have adapted that from me as well.' He said and my gaze went instantly to him, again.

'I didn't know about the mating-thing, but nevertheless I felt it or why do you think I reacted that intense, when Anna was approaching you or when Stefan was way too close for my liking?' He asked and made me feel even more foolish.

'He said something about a strong bond as well.' I said and rested my forehead against his.

'You're not scared?' I asked him, but he started to chuckle.

'No. Right now I'm rather..anticipating.' He said and a smirk formed onto his lips, while his gaze went up and down, eyeing our position.

'You're such a horndog.' I immediately said, because I knew what he was playing at.

'If you want to be 100% correct, you should rather say hornwolf.'

'Shut up smartass.' I said and smacked him on his arm.

'It somehow just feels like we switched roles.'

_Believe me, I know what you mean. _

'Shall I untie you, so you can put everything right?' I asked him, while a smirk formed onto my lips. I never actually wanted to top. I just wanted to see that he trusted me and he did a good job proving it to me.

'Is it too much for you to keep this wolf in check?' He said as he attempted to point his finger on himself. The handcuffs made it a little bit hard for him, though.

'Don't want to keep you in check.' I said while tracing my hand down and brushing my hand over his cock.

'Who is playing with fire, now?' He asked as his expression turned lustfully, again. I could even hear a slight growl afterwards.

'More like playing with the big bad wolf.' I corrected him as I started to stroke him.

'Both things you shouldn't do… but i-if you actually want to, untie m-me my little red riding hood.' He said and the last part made me stop my actions.

_What?_

I just had to laugh at that. _My little red riding hood?_

'Seriously, where do you get your pick-up lines from?' I asked him as I let go of him and sat up.

'Come on, I never really needed pick-up lines. I have other ways to convince…untie me and I'll show you.' He said with a smirk on his face. I grabbed the key to the handcuffs.

'Just because I'm curious.'

_Click._

* * *

_**[A/N]**_

_And that was the 37th chapter. (Anybody noticing that I start to run out of ideas? :D)_

_The chapter obviously shows one thing:_  
_I'm the constantly-changing-my-mood type of person xD I couldn't help it._  
_The idea I had as I started the chapter was a completely different one & suddenly the ideas in my head started to_  
_turn too naughty (Cos I'm obviously perverted) and then too playful (Cos I'm also very childish) &I kinda tried to mix everything without letting the chappie become too extreme in any way._

**PS: Thank U for commenting on the last chappie! I really appreciated it, but cos I'm very busy at the moment, I'll just thank you in general, now. ;)**  
**Hope you can understand.**

_PPS: for the next chappie I'm kinda thinkin' about Little Miss nosy (aka Caroline) & her idea of goin' on a double date :D Argh, but I dunno, yet. **Help me!**_

**PPPS: Ignore any nonsense & typos/mistakes in this chappie. Thank you. :D**


End file.
